Un nouveau monde
by Enthara
Summary: La guerre des mutants a eu lieu un an plus tôt. Mais la vie continue dans ce monde en constante mutation et un nouveau complot se prépare dans l'ombre. Les X-Mens parviendront-ils à s'adapter à ce nouveau monde et à contrer la menace ?
1. Préambule

Coucou !

La plupart des personnages appartiennent à la série X-men et sont donc la propriété de la compagnie Marvel.

Pour les autres, tout particulièrement les ValOmbre, même s'ils possèdent des liens certains avec les héros Marvel, ce sont avant tout mes créations, donc, pas touche, sauf dispense spéciale accordée par l'auteur :)

A priori, pas de scènes de sexe ou de violence excessive en vue, mais l'histoire suivant son cours, je ne peux rien promettre. De même, certaines suggestions pourraient choquer certains. Lecteurs puritains s'abstenir.

Sinon, bonne lecture !

Préambule : Un an plus tôt...

Amalia ValOmbre se réveilla une fois de plus avec l'impression d'étouffer. C'était la cinquième fois, rien que cette semaine-là; le pressentiment d'événements néfastes dans un futur proche ne la quittait plus même si elle parvenait encore à maîtriser le flot de visions qui menaçaient à chaque instant de lui faire perdre le contact avec la réalité.

Au-dehors, le vent hurlait sur la lande, et la tempête, inhabituelle en ce début de printemps, faisait naître des vagues gigantesques dont la jeune femme percevait le fracas en contrebas. Agitée, Amalia ouvrit en grand la fenêtre, et une violente rafale finit de défaire la tresse qui liait ses cheveux, faisant voler ses boucles blondes qui paraissaient argentées sous la lumière de la lune. Insensible au froid, elle fixa longuement l'océan déchaîné, bien qu'en réalité, toute son attention soit concentrée sur les garde-fous constitués de représentations mentales qu'elle édifiait depuis l'enfance pour se protéger d'un pouvoir qui pouvait la dévorer de l'intérieur à la moindre faute d'inattention. Le félin aux yeux de flamme était toujours enchaîné, mais la jeune femme pressentait qu'il suffirait d'un rien pour que l'entrave cède, laissant le félin courir en liberté. Les trois Gardiennes, l'enfant, la guerrière et la sage avaient toutes trois le visage grave. Enfin, dans l'océan sombre qu'elle se représentait, le gigantesque léviathan s'agitait.

Lorsqu'à plus de douze mille kilomètres de là, une créature légendaire émergea de l'eau glacée, la jeune mutante voulut hurler, mais aucun son ne franchit ses lèvres. Libéré, le tigre rugit puis s'élança entre les arbres d'une jungle imaginaire. La guerrière souffla inutilement dans le cor qui lui battait le coté avant de disparaître, entraînant avec elle les deux autres. La tête du serpent marin creva la surface tandis que sa queue fouettait l'eau faisant naître des tourbillons où la jeune femme avait l'impression de sombrer. La servante venue lui apportait le petit-déjeuner la trouva étendue sur le plancher, plongée dans un profond coma.

Ce ne fut que plusieurs semaines après les événements connus sous le nom de « la Guerre des Mutants » qu'Amalia revint à elle, en possession d'un savoir qui aurait troublé des personnes bien plus expérimentées et d'une conscience élargie à une part de moins en moins négligeable de l'humanité. Malgré des dons de prescience récurrents, son entourage ne se rendit pas compte de cette transformation; les rares qui la soupçonnèrent firent de leur mieux pour en ignorer les implications potentiellement dérangeantes. La matriarche du clan ne fut pourtant pas surprise lorsque la plus jeune de ses petites-filles disparut soudainement. Depuis toujours, elle pressentait que le destin d'Amalia ne ressemblerait pas à un long fleuve tranquille.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Raven

Raven passa devant le miroir sans jeter un seul regard à son reflet. Depuis qu'on lui avait injecté le vaccin anti-mutation, son image lui faisait horreur. La femme que tous voyaient n'étaient pas la vraie Mystique, celle dont Magnéto lui avait appris à voir la beauté, celle qu'il avait aimée... Malgré elle, elle sentit deux larmes jumelles couler le long de ses joues. Par le plus pur des hasards, en se penchant sur la coiffeuse pour attraper un mouchoir que Mastic croisa le regard de son double; ce qu'elle vit fit éclore un sourire incrédule sur ses lèvres et naître un espoir insensé dans son cœur : les yeux qui la fixaient sans faillir malgré l'eau qui lui troublait la vue luisaient, jaune fluorescent, comme ceux d'un fauve. Elle tenta une fois de plus de faire appel à son pouvoir comme elle l'avait si souvent fait dans les premiers temps. Une fois de plus, l'impression d'être enfermée dans sa propre peau l'envahit; une présence encourageante se manifesta alors, l'accompagnant, aidant son organisme à surmonter le blocage cellulaire qu'on lui avait imposé. La transformation fut longue et douloureuse, mais une demi-heure plus tard, lorsque Raven parvint à se relever, la jubilation lui fit exécuter quelques pas de danse. Sa peau avait retrouvé sa texture caoutchouteuse et sa couleur bleue naturelle, elle avait retrouvé ses réflexes et sa rapidité de réaction. Elle tenta une nouvelle métamorphose et se coula en quelques battements de cœur dans la fourrure grise et rayée d'un banal chat de gouttière. La présence dans son esprit observait avec approbation l'évolution de son état; elle semblait ... familière. Un peu comme une amie que l'on aurait perdu de vue depuis longtemps et que l'on reconnaîtrait un beau jour dans la rue.

« Charles, demanda Raven, incrédule. La mort de son ancien ami d'enfance lui avait causé une douleur aussi grande que la trahison de son amant. Même si elle vieillissait deux fois plus lentement que lui, elle ne s'était aperçu qu'à ce moment-là qu'elle n'avait jamais imaginé une existence dont il serait absent. D'une certaine façon, elle le considérait comme le pendant naturel d'Erik, sa modération contrebalançant les actions radicales de l'autre. Mais tous deux l'avaient abandonnée définitivement un an plus tôt, même si de manières différentes.

« Oui et non, répondit une voix mentale inconnue. Au revoir, Raven, ajouta-t-elle avant de s'évanouir. Saisie, Mystique reprit forme humaine, choisissant machinalement l'apparence qui aurait pu être la sienne sans la mutation. Bien lui en pris. Quelques secondes plus tard, Maria, sa voisine de palier entra sans frapper comme elle en avait pris l'habitude quelques mois plus tôt. Malgré les protestations de Raven, elle l'entraîna dans le couloir, puis à l'extérieur où les banderoles de la fête nationale flottaient dans le vent.

Même si elle avait toujours soutenu Magnéto dans sa quête pour asseoir l'hégémonie des mutants, Mastic avait pris conscience récemment que la solution au problème de l'intolérance à laquelle les mutants étaient encore confrontés était à mi-chemin entre les philosophies des deux hommes. Beaucoup de mutants de par leur nature ne pouvaient jouer la carte de l'intégration par l'assimilation que Charles professait; mais, obligée de partager leur quotidien, Raven avait fini par comprendre quelque-chose d'important : les humains normaux étaient capables de surmonter leurs peurs et méfiances instinctives pour construire quelque-chose de plus grand. Dans le quartier populaire et cosmopolite où elle avait trouvé refuge lorsque les autorités l'avaient enfin jugée inoffensive, une véritable solidarité existait, tenant à distance les mafias, les gangs et les flics corrompus malgré la pauvreté, le statut d'immigrants illégaux des deux-tiers des habitants et des cultures extrêmement diverses. Dans le bar où elle travaillait, tous se retrouvaient après leurs journées de travail, baragouinant l'esperanzo local en s'aidant à grand renfort de gestes lorsque les mots manquaient. La plupart étaient des gens simples, qui avaient fui leur pays avec l'espoir d'une vie meilleure pour eux et leurs proches. Tous se montraient accueillants envers les nouveaux venus, mais étaient prêts à faire le nécessaire pour écarter quiconque tenterait de nuire à la paix du quartier. Même si elle l'admettait difficilement, ils l'avaient aidée à panser le plus gros de ses blessures et certains étaient mêmes devenus ses amis. Maria , Esteban, le patron du bar, les habitués qui la saluaient dans la rue et échangeaient même à l'occasion quelques mots avec elle, les enfants rieurs et chahuteurs qui se poursuivaient dans les couloirs. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Raven avait eu l'impression de faire partie d'une communauté. Comme un écho lointain, une interrogation vagabonde traversa son esprit avant de s'évanouir : en quoi le fait d'avoir retrouvé toutes ses capacités changeait quoi que ce soit à cela ?


	3. Chapitre 2 : Frère et soeurs

L'homme marchait dans le souterrain comme si le tracé lui en était familier. Ce qui était le cas d'ailleurs. Ismaël ValOmbre avait profité de la confusion qui avait régné juste après le conflit qui avait opposé les mutants aux autorités pour rassembler le maximum de mutants dissidents et les prendre sous sa coupe. En échange de leur allégeance, il leur procurait abri, nourriture et formation en diverses domaines. Même si Ismaël ne paraissait pas avoir dépassé la trentaine, ses yeux trahissaient son âge véritable, plus d'un demi-siècle. Il fronça les sourcils lorsqu'un guetteur vint à sa rencontre :

_ Une femme est venue. Elle a demandé à vous voir.  
>Le mutant recula précipitamment en voyant le regard de son interlocuteur s'assombrir encore. Lorsqu'Ismaël était contrarié, il pouvait arriver des accidents à son entourage. Des accidents vraiment désagréables. Il continua son chemin seul, après que le guetteur ait repris sa position et rejoignit directement ses appartements où son invitée avait été installée sous bonne garde.<p>

Il n'eut aucune difficulté à la reconnaître. Leur lien de parenté n'était guère décelable à première vue, mais dans les yeux gris glacial de la femme se lisait la même volonté en acier trempé. Elle paraissait avoir une quarantaine d'années et des fils d'argent commençaient à se mêler à ses cheveux blonds. Les quelques rides d'expression qui entouraient ses yeux ne parvenaient pas à adoucir l'expression impérieuse de son visage aux traits finement ciselés. Ismaël savait que sa sœur avait conscience de sa beauté et qu'elle se servait parfois de son charme naturel pour parvenir à ses fins. Mais visiblement, Clara n'était pas d'humeur à finasser ce jour-là.

_ Je ne comprends vraiment pas ce que tu trouves à ces tunnels, attaqua-t-elle immédiatement après qu'il ait congédié les gardes.

_ Je te l'ai déjà expliqué à de nombreuses reprises. Les souterrains permettent d'aller et venir n'importe où sans attirer l'attention et ils parcourent la ville en tous sens sur plus d'une dizaine de niveaux, ce qui rend cet espace quasiment infini. Avec mes pensionnaires, ce sont des plutôt des bons points. Que me vaut ta visite ?

_ La gamine s'est évanouie dans la nature.

_ Au dernières nouvelles, elle jouait les belles au bois dormants. Que s'est-il passé ?

_ Elle s'est réveillée un beau matin et a décidé de se faire la belle. Elle a réussi à échappé à la surveillance du bataillon d'infirmières que Grand-Mère lui avait affecté. J'ai perdu sa trace quand elle a atterri à New-York.

Ismaël scruta le visage de sa sœur, surpris par la contrariété qu'elle laissait transparaître. Clara avait élevé la maîtrise de soi au rang d'art et ne laissait que très rarement transparaître ses sentiments au travers de l'armure de froideur qu'elle avait développé au cours du temps.

_ Ce n'est qu'une enfant, dit-il, se rappelant la gamine craintive qu'il avait entraperçu lors d'une de ses rares visites au manoir.

_ Elle a grandi depuis la dernière fois que tu l'as vue, ironisa Clara. Amalia n'a plus dix ans. Clara reprit après un silence : Ses pouvoirs se sont beaucoup développés. Beaucoup plus qu'ils n'étaient sensés le faire.

_ Plus que les nôtres ?

_ Non. Nous restons les plus forts, surtout ensembles. Mais lorsqu'elle est sortie du coma, elle m'a paru...changée.

_ Elle a peut-être réussi à passer au travers de ton bouclier mental. Dans ce cas, ça ne m'étonne pas qu'elle ait voulu s'éloigner. Qui serait assez fou pour rester à portée de quelqu'un qui souhaite sa mort depuis sa naissance ?

_ Je ne pense pas que cela soit aussi simple. Il est possible qu'elle cherche à entrer en contact avec toi.

_ Cela m'étonnerait, dit Ismaël, impassible. Elle ne sait même pas qui je suis.

_ Cette gosse a toujours eu les oreilles qui traînent. Elle est au courant de toutes les rumeurs du manoir et de bien plus encore. Si elle vient, ne fais pas de sentiment. Elle n'est qu'un obstacle à notre ascension.

_ On ne m'a pas élevé pour être un sentimental, remarqua-il, faisant naître un sourire sans humour sur les lèvres de sa cadette.

_ Il serait mieux pour tout le monde qu'elle ne refasse jamais surface. Tu pourrais lui offrir un service funéraire minimal en l'incinérant. Je sais que c'est la manière dont tu te débarrasses des gêneurs de tout poil, ajouta-t-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

_ Si tu me demandes de la traquer, cela ne sera pas gratuit, dit Ismaël après une pause.

_ Tout ce qui compte, c'est le résultat. Le reste n'est pas important.

_ Je saurais te rappeler ta parole en temps opportun, assura sobrement Ismaël. As-tu autre-chose à me demander ?

_ Non, dit Clara en haussant les épaules. Tu m'enlèves déjà une sacrée épine du pied. N'hésites pas à me contacter dès que tu auras une piste. J'apprécierai assez de participer à la mise à mort.

Il attendit que Passe-Muraille soit venu chercher sa sœur pour la ramener à la surface avant d'ouvrir la porte blindée donnant sur sa chambre. A la vue de la jeune femme endormie, son expression perdit toute dureté. Même si elle avait les mêmes cheveux blonds que son aînée et des traits similaires, Ismaël savait combien l'âme et l'esprit qui animaient son corps était dissemblables de ceux de Clara. Il la voyait encore débouler quatorze ans plus tôt dans sa chambre, en larmes, au beau milieu de la nuit. Il s'était retrouvé bien malgré lui à cajoler la fillette complètement apeurée par une vision. Maladroitement il lui avait dit qu'il tuerait quiconque s'en prendrait à elle. Amalia l'avait étreint, secouée de sanglots irrépressibles. Ne parvenant pas à à parler, elle avait utilisé son don de télépathie rudimentaire pour lui crier : Tu n'es pas seul ! Ce n'était pas des mots à proprement parlé, mais des images et des sensations entremêlées, brutes. Aucun mensonge, aucune intention dissimulée possible. Au milieu de tout cela, il avait vu ce qui l'avait jeté dans ses bras : une vision de lui, quarante ans plus tôt, quand après une éducation dure, exigeante tant sur le plan physique que mental, sa mère lui avait signifié qu'il n'était plus le bienvenu au manoir. Certes, il ne s'était jamais senti très à l'aise dans cette maison où excepté deux ou trois domestiques, il était le seul mâle, anomalie dans une tribu où plusieurs générations pouvaient passer sans qu'il naisse un garçon. Certaines allaient jusqu'à considérer son existence comme un mauvais signe et lui menaient la vie dure. Cependant, c'était du seul lieu où il avait jamais vécu qu'on le chassait. A l'idée que l'enfant avait pu revivre cet épisode sombre de sa vie, il avait voulu la repousser. Mais elle s'était accrochée à lui avec l'énergie du désespoir, de leur désespoir, lui montrant la solitude pesante qui l'entourait, sa capacité supposée à capter les pensées et les visions qu'elle percevait éveillant le malaise chez son entourage. La tristesse profonde de l'enfant, son empathie manifeste, l'affection qu'elle lui offrait spontanément, tout cela le submergea, changeant irrémédiablement sa manière de percevoir le monde. Prudent, il avait toujours pris soin de dissimuler le lien existant entre lui et sa plus jeune sœur, considérant qu'il pourrait mieux la protéger en restant à l'écart.

Quand Amalia ouvrit les yeux et lui sourit, il sentit malgré lui son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine, heureux de l'avoir près de lui, enfin.

_ Clara est venue, dit-il , souffrant de voir le regard de la jeune femme s'assombrir.

_ Elle t'a demandé de me tuer, n'est ce pas ?

_ Et j'ai accepté. Comme je suis l'un des meilleurs chasseurs de la région, je ne pense pas qu'elle tentera de contacter d'autres tueurs avant plusieurs jours, peut-être deux semaines.

_ Je le saurais de toute façon, dit Amalia d'un ton las. Maintenant, je suis connectée à tous.

_ Tu sais à quoi me fait penser ton nouveau don ? A un appareil développé dans les années soixante par le gouvernement pour localiser les mutants. Il y avait un télépathe qui travaillait pour eux...

_ Le professeur Charles Xavier. La machine existe encore et elle s'appelle le Cérébro. Mais il n'y avait que lui qui pouvait s'en servir et pas à distance.

Ismaël lissa les cheveux de la jeune fille, ne sachant pas très bien comment poursuivre. Clara et lui avait fait plusieurs hypothèses sur le père biologique de la jeune femme et l'une de ces hypothèses permettaient d'expliquer bien des choses.

_ Ce n'est qu'une rumeur, répliqua Amalia qui avait visiblement suivi le cours de ses pensées. Grand-Mère n'y accordait pas beaucoup de crédit.

_ Grand-Mère a toujours eu le chic pour ignorer ce qui pourrait la perturber, remarqua-t-il. Et il est assez troublant que tu ais acquis ce nouveau don juste après la mort de cet homme.

_ Mes visions ont pris une drôle de tournure récemment, dit lentement la jeune femme. Elles sont plus fortes, presque palpables. J'ai l'impression qu'il suffirait de presque rien pour qu'elles deviennent réelles !

_ Alors, tu sais ce qui te reste à faire, dit-il bien qu'il n'aima pas beaucoup cette idée.  
>_ Aller à l'institut et y chercher des traces du professeur. Je dois rendre visite à quelques personnes avant cela, continua la jeune fille visiblement plongée dans ses pensées.<p>

_ Sois prudente, commanda Ismaël. Clara a un réseau très étendu. Si elle parvint à te localiser, cela m'étonnerait fort qu'elle ne tente rien.

_ Prends soin de toi aussi, grand-frère. Et arrêtes de terrifier ces pauvres gens.

_ C'est pour leur bien, dit Ismaël d'un ton définitif. Le temps qu'ils deviennent des personnes différentes. La vie les a trop amochés pour que je puisse être permissif avec eux. Il reprit après un silence : Ta présence leur a fait beaucoup de bien. Maintenant, ils se savent aimés.

_ Envers et contre tout, dit Amalia en riant, citant l'un de leurs protégés. Je ferais très attention.

Ismaël la regarda s'habiller son sac de voyage était déjà prêt et lorsqu'elle le pendit à son épaule, il se leva à son tour. Ses pensionnaires ignoraient tout de la porte dérobée dissimulée dans sa penderie. Il prit la main de sa sœur pour la guider dans le passage obscur dont le moindre détour lui était connu. Une heure plus tard, ils débouchèrent tous deux à l'air libre et après une dernière étreinte, ils se séparèrent. Refusant de la regarder s'éloigner dans la nuit, Ismaël décida de faire une ronde dans les squats à mutants dont il connaissait parfaitement les emplacements. Peut-être qu'une nouvelle recrue se joindrait à lui ce soir, adoucissant un peu l'amertume de la séparation.


	4. Chapitre 3 : Une voyante à l

Amalia hésita devant la grille. Elle avait préféré parcourir à pied la dernière partie de son voyage, prête à affronter les sbires de sa soeur si elle avait été suivie. Mais à part le tonnerre qui s'était mis à gronder une demi-heure plus tôt, aucune menace ne s'était manifestée. Soudain, sans même que la jeune femme ait appuyé sur l'interphone, le portail s'ouvrit. La présence qu'elle perçut n'était pas celle qu'elle s'attendait à rencontrer mais ne lui était pas inconnue. La jeune mutante entrevit une ombre aux yeux ténébreux et à la longue chevelure couleur de flamme. C'était le monstre dont l'émergence l'avait plongé dans le coma. Amalia frissonna, très consciente du regard que le spectre posait sur elle. La créature tentait visiblement de l'évaluer, cherchant ses points faibles. La jeune femme lui tourna délibérément le dos et, ignorant ses sifflements de colère, franchit les grilles. A mi-chemin, elle fut interceptée par un homme dont la peau étincellait comme le métal dans les derniers feux du soleil couchant.

_ Comment êtes-vous entrée, demanda-t-il, sur ses gardes.

_ Le portail était ouvert, dit Amalia, transformant quelque peu la réalité. J'ai bien vu l'interphone, mais je me suis dis que ce n'était pas la peine que quelqu'un se dérange.

_ Désolé de m'être montré si cavalier, mais les alarmes n'arrêtent pas de sonner pour tout et n'importe quoi. Elles doivent être mal calibrées.

Amalia doutait que les alarmes soient déréglées. L'être fantomatique devai être à l'origine des interférences. Si rien de plus grave ne se produisait c'était que le spectre ne pouvait rien faire de plus. A moins que... Elle m'attendait, comprit Amalia. L'autre la suivait pas à pas, hérissant sa peau de chair de poule. L'homme l'entraina vers le manoir, ouvrit la porte-fenêtre donnant sur le parc et s'effaça devant elle :

_ Excuses-moi pour mon accueil, dit-il, repassant au tutoiement qui lui paraissait plus naturel. Je m'appelle Piotr. Bienvenue à l'institut Xavier.

_ Amalia, se présenta brièvement la jeune femme. J'ai fait un long chemin pour arriver jusqu'ici.

_ Il nous reste un peu de place. Ca ne t'embête pas de dormir avec des petits mutants, non, demanda-t-il d'un air inquiet.

_ Ca fait deux jours que je dors à la belle étoile, dit Amalia en souriant. N'importe quel lit sera le bienvenu.

_ Tu vas rencontrer les directeurs, d'abord. Ne t'inquiètes pas, Logan et Ororo sont très sympas, assura l'homme de métal en remarquant qu'elle pâlissait.

_ Juste un coup de fatigue, mentit-elle. Par l'une des fenêtres, elle venait d'appercevoir trois tombes. Depuis qu'elle était toute enfant, Amalia évitait avec soin les cimetières et les lieux où s'étaient produits des événements traumatisants qui activaient involontairement ses pouvoirs. Consciemment, la jeune femme savait très bien que le soldat en armure noire qui balayait le couloir de sa torche n'était pas vraiment là. Pas plus que la femme rousse dont elle sentait le souffle sur sa nuque. Elle craignait juste que ce qu'elle avait dit à son frère ne se réalise... que ses visions ne deviennent brusquement réelles. Elle se concentra sur son guide et le suivit dans les corridors brillamment éclairés, jusqu'à une porte à laquelle il frappa:

_ Entrez, fit une voix féminine. Peter obéit et Amalia le suivit.

Ce que remarqua immédiatement la jeune femme fut le contraste entre les deux mutants. Ororo était installée dans un profond fauteuil alors que Logan était assis sur le bord du bureau, prêt à bondir. Ils paraissaient avoir tous d'eux une trentaine d'années, mais c'était là leur seul point commun. Ororo avait une apparence exotique, ses cheveux blancs coupés court contrastant violemment avec sa peau café. Son attitude respirait le calme, la patience et la sérénité. Logan de son coté, avait un regard sans âge qui rappelait celui d'Ismaël et ressemblait à un fauve en cage, prêt à réagir à la moindre provocation. Tous deux détaillèrent la nouvelle arrivante avec le même intérêt. Si elle en avait la tenue, Logan doutait qu'elle soit réellement une errante; la jeune femme n'avait pas baissé les yeux sous son regard scruptateur. Ororo se pencha au-dessus du bureau,

_ Bienvenue à l'école pour jeunes mutants. Je suis Ororo et voici Logan.

_ Je m'appelle Amalia ValOmbre, dit la jeune femme, fascinée par l'électricité statique qui environnait son interlocutrice.

_ Quel est ton pouvoir, demanda brutalement Logan.

_ Je vois des choses, expliqua Amalia. Des choses qui se sont passées, de choses qui vont se passer et des choses qui ne sont pas tout à fait dans notre dimension. Elle se garda bien de dire qu'il était bien possible qu'elle soit aussi capable de leur donner corps.

Logan plissa les yeux, soupçonneux. Son instinct lui permettait de détecter le mensonge, même par omission. Mais un regard appuyé d'Ororo le rappela à l'ordre; il ne fallait pas effrayer la jeune femme.

_ Que cherches-tu en venant ici, reprit Ororo.  
>_ Un asile, dit franchement la jeune femme. Des gens sont à ma recherche pour me tuer.<p>

_ Pourquoi ?  
>_ Je n'ai jamais nui à personne et ne compte pas nuire à quiconque ici, dit Amalia d'un ton définitif.<p>

_ Tu n'as pas répondu à la question, remarqua Ororo d'une voix douce.

_ Ma soeur a un sens de la famille très particulier, finit par expliquer la jeune femme après un silence. L'école que vous dirigeait est fabuleuse, mais elle n'est pas unique dans son genre ni la plus ancienne. Dans ma famille, les gens ont toujours été doués de capacités surhumaines. Du moins, d'après les archives les plus anciennes qui datent du cinquième millénaire avant JC, corrigea Amalia avec un léger sourire devant les visages suffoqués qui l'entouraient. Nous avons toujours recherché nos semblables pour les aider à survivre aux chasses aux sorcières et à la misère dans laquelle ils se trouvaient plongés. Nous en avons aussi tués un certain nombre qui menaçaient le statu quo ajouta-t-elle à regret. Ce n'est pas parce que l'on peut contrôler les humains par la pensée ou raser une ville en provoquant un tremblement de terre que l'on a le droit de se prendre pour Dieu. Malheureusement, certaines tendances héréditaires se sont révélées chez ma soeur ainée, Clara. Je crainds qu'en plus de me tuer pour asseoir son statut d'héritière de ma lignée, elle tente de recruter un maximum de jeunes mutants inexpérimentés pour en faire son armée personnelle.

_ Pourquoi est-ce à nous que tu demandes de l'aide ? D'après ce quer tu dis, les gens de ta famille seraient plus à même de régler la situation, remarqua Logan.

_ Je sais que certains de ses membres se sont ralliés à Clara et leurs voix comptent autant que la mienne. Et puis, il est possible, continua Amalia d'un ton hésitant que je sois reliée au Cérébro. Il me semble que cette machine se trouve actuellement dans l'enceinte de l'école, non ?

Un long silence suivit. Colossus, Tornade et Wolverin se consultaient du regard. Logan était clairement d'avis qu'on se débarrasse de l'importune. Piotr, derrière son armure de métal avait eu tout le loisir d'examiner le visage mobile de la jeune femme et malgré une prudence de rigueur, ne doutait pas de sa sincérité. Ororo hésitait, soucieuse de protéger l'équilibre fragile qui régnait à l'institut.

_ Je ne vous demande pas de rentrer en guerre pour moi, assura Amalia. A la moindre alerte, je partirai quoi qu'il puisse m'en coûter. Je sais qui pertube le système de sécurité, dit la jeune femme, changeant volontairement de sujet. Est-ce que vous connaissiez un femme rousse qui serait morte récemment ? A nouveau, elle sentit le souffle spectral dans son dos et les mains du fantôme qui enserraient son cou. Apparemment, l'apparition n'appréciait pas que sa présence soit révélée.

Le visage de ses interlocuteurs avaient pâli. Ce fut Logan qui retrouva la parole le premier :

_ C'est ce que tu voulais dire lorsque tu disais que tu voyais des choses d'autres dimensions ? Ses yeux égarés cherchaient à percer le vide, à entrevoir la silhouette de la femme qu'il avait jadis aimée : Jean ! Où est-elle reprit-il en se tournant vers Amalia. Celle-ci eut un pressentiment atroce et ne put s'empêcher de ressentir de la pitié pour cet homme dont la violence manifeste la mettait pourtant mal à l'aise.

_ Il y a un an, j'ai eu la vision d'un monstre qui sortait d'un lac pour tout détruire sur son passage. C'est cet être qui vous persécute au-delà de la tombe. Votre amie repose sans doute en paix.

_ Le Phénix et Jean ne sont qu'une seule et même personne, rugit Logan, la faisant sursauter et reculer comme il se remettait sur ses pieds. Si le Phénix a trouvé un moyen de survivre, Jean est aussi là quelque-part !

_ Logan, dit Ororo d'un ton apaisant. Au cours des mois, il s'était lié une véritable complicité entre eux, et elle savait que ce n'était pas la passion qui lui avait tiré ces mots, mais les regrets. Logan vivait avec la hantise permanente de perdre à nouveau ceux qu'il aimait. Nous avons perdu deux autres membres de notre famille. Le professeur Xavier qui a fondé cet institut et Scott Summers. Percevez-vous leur présence ?

_ Le professeur est hors de ma portée, dit Amalia d'un ton de regret. Mais Je perçois un mutant qui pourrait correspondre à la description de votre frère, ajouta-t-elle sans que quiconque trouve à redire à l'analogie.

_ Je ne comprends pas, dit lentement Peter. D'après toi...

_ Scotts est vivant, dit Amalia. Son esprit et sa mémoire ont été endommagés, mais je l'ai reconnu de manière certaine. C'est lui, n'est-ce pas, continua Amalia en indiquant une photographie encadrée sur le bureau. Ororo acquiesça, rendue muette par l'émotion.

_ Vous avez largement gagnée votre place parmi nous, finit par dire Logan, à contre-coeur. Nous sommes encore en effectif réduit au niveau du corps enseignant. Peut-être pourriez-vous assurer certains cours ?

_ Je ne sais pas si mes hobbies font vraiment parties du programme de l'école, hésita Amalia.  
>_ Dites toujours, soupira Ororo<p>

_ Histoire, biologie, langues anciennes, histoire de l'art, botanique, éthologie, musique ... tenta d'enumérer la jeune femme.

_ Commencez par l'Histoire l'interrompit Ororo avec un sourire. Nous n'avons jamais beaucoup appuyer sur cette matière, mais il est urgent d'apprendre aux plus jeunes à éviter les erreurs du passé.

_ Permission d'utiliser mes pouvoirs pour illustrer mes leçons, demanda Amalia avec un sourire désarmant. Je ne veux pas dégoûter mes élèves avec un suite de dates aride et interminable.

_ Cest dangereux, s'inquiéta Colossus. Plusieurs fois déjà, il avait remarqué les sursauts involontaires d'Amalia lorsqu'une vision fondait sur elle. Il soupçonnait avec raison qu'elle ne maitrisait pas totalement ses pouvoirs.

_ Non, assura Amalia. C'est comme ça que j'enseigne aux enfants à la maison, ajouta-t-elle avec un telle nostalgie que sa voix se mit à trembler. Ma famille me manque, dit Amalia dans un murmure.

_ Nous voyons très bien, assura Ororo. En effet, les souvenirs de la jeune femme avaient envahis l'esprits de ses interlocuteurs. Ca ne ressemblait pas à la télépathie du professeur, ni aux illusions générées par le fils de Strycker. C'était plutôt comme si une porte dans leur esprit dont ils n'avaient jamais eu conscience s'était soudain ouverte, leur permettant d'accéder directement à l'esprit de la jeune femme.

_ Je ne savais pas que cela pouvait fonctionner dans les deux sens, dit Amalia, songeuse. Depuis quelques mois, je perçois des pensées en provenance de tous les mutants de la planète.

_ Le professeur X se servait du Cérébro pour localiser les mutants, réalisa enfin Logan.

_ Et le Cérébro me permet maintenant de communiquer avec eux. Le plus drôle, c'est que jusqu'à mon coma, mes dons télépathiques étaient quasi-nuls. Je ne percevais que les émotions de ceux qui m'entouraient, quelques images lorsqu'un problème particulier les préocupait, mais rien de plus. Et en transmission, je n'étais pas meilleure.

Même le spectre l'écoutait avec une attention redoublée.

_ Tu es comme moi, siffla le Phénix en enlaçant la jeune femme qui frisonna dans son étreinte. Nous sommes soeurs.

_ Tous les êtres vivants de cette planète sont frères, corrigea Amalia, tandis que les autres découvraient à travers ses yeux l'être qui hantait le manoir. Je n'ai jamais vu un mutant prendre une décision qu'un humain normal serait incapable de prendre. Et je n'ai jamais vu chez un mutant quoi que ce soit qui ne serait pas humain. La peur, la haine, la bonté, la solidarité...je les ai trouvées tant chez les uns que chez les autres.

Tous perçurent l'acceptation de ces paroles par le spectre comme si ces paroles avaient ranimée une flamme de sensibilité dans cet esprit à l'intelligence froide et calculatrice.

Cette nuit-là, Amalia sombra dans un sommeil serein, bercée par le souffle régulier des trois enfants dont elle partageait la chambre. Pour assurer sa protection, elle pouvait compter sur le spectre qui ne quittait pas son chevet.


	5. Chapitre 4 : Amnésie

Le jeune homme assis sur le seuil de la cabane ne se souvenait pas de son nom. Henry Jonnston, l'homme qui l'avait trouvé évanoui au bord d'un lac, l'appelait Uriel. Ses yeux, clos sous le bandeau qui lui sceignait le front étaient intacts; c'était pour la sécurité de son entourage qu'il s'aveuglait volontairement. La première fois qu'il avait repris conscience, le simple fait d'ouvrir les paupières avait provoqué de grandes destructions; heureusement, le ciel s'était montré clément, et son hôte avait réussi à consolider la structure et à reconstruire le toit de leur abri avant que la saison froide ne commence. Handicapé par son aveuglement, Uriel n'avait alors pu aidé son nouvel ami, mais ce n'était plus le cas aujourd'hui. Patiemment, le vieil homme avait appris à son nouveau compagnon à se déplacer à l'intérieur du chalet, puis dans les environs de la cabane allant jusqu'à marquer les troncs des arbres de symboles profondément gravés pour l'aider à s'orienter. Son ouïe s'était affinée et il utilisait aussi les bruits de la forêt pour déterminer son parcours, différenciant le clapotis du lac au nord, du cours vif du ruisseau à l'ouest. Le jeune homme assurait quotidiennement l'entretien du chalet et assistait tant que possible son ami dans ses tâches quotidiennes. D'ailleurs ...

_ Uriel, cria Henry, environs cinq cent mètres à l'est. Tu pourrais m'aider à rentrer ces bûches ?

_ Bien sûr, affirma l'homme en se levant. Les mains dressées devant lui pour prévenir toute mauvaise surprise, Uriel se dirigea vers le vieil homme.

_ Bravo, dit Henry avec affection, en posant sa main usée sur l'épaule du jeune homme lorsqu'il l'eut rejoint sans heurts. Voilà la hotte. Dis-moi quand c'est assez lourd, ajouta le vieil homme de sa voix bourrue en commençant à empiler les morceaux de bois dans la nacelle en osier grossièrement tressé.

_ Je crois que c'est bon, dit cinq minutes plus tard le jeune homme. L'autre hocha la tête. Au fil de l'année écoulée, le jeune homme s'était développé et c'était maintenant plus de cinquante kilos qu'il portait sur ses épaules. Henry ne regrettait pas d'avoir secouru ce jeune homme si singulier. Uriel, malgré sa particuliarité était devenu comme un fils pour lui; la nature réfléchie et sensible du jeune homme, intacte malgré son amnésie, avait immédiatement suscité sa sympathie. L'abnégation avec laquelle Uriel portait son bandeau lui inspirait aussi une grande admiration. Revenu du Vietnam trente ans plus tôt changé à jamais, Henry avait fui la société humaine, se fondant dans les bois avec pour tout équipement, une hache, un couteau et un duvet. C'était là, dans la solitude la plus profonde qu'il était parvenu à trouver un peu de paix. Vivant sans électricité, il ne possédait aucun appareil pouvant lui fournir des informations sur le monde extérieur et s'en portait très bien. Le problème mutant qui soulevait tant de passions dans les médias depuis plusieurs années déjà, lui était donc complètement inconnu. Tout comme Uriel lui-même, il ignorait tout de la nature du jeune homme. Henry n'avait jamais encouragé son nouveau compagnon à rechercher son identité perdue et avait même été jusqu'à sermonner le jeune homme lorsqu'il passait de longues heures à se torturer les méninges, les jours suivants son arrivée. Le vieil homme devinait qu'un traumatisme psychique quelconque, en plus des blessures superficielles d'Uriel devait être à l'origine du blocage et il pensait que le blessé devait prendre le temps d'accumuler des forces avant d'affronter ses propres démons. Il savait que tôt ou tard, ceux-ci referaient surface et chaque jour, il préparait le jeune homme à cette éventualité.

_ Allez, viens, dit-il après avoir chargé sa propre hotte et l'avoir mise sur ses épaules. Qu'as-tu entendu de beau ce matin ?

_ La troupe de geais qui s'est installée ce printemps au sud s'est enfin décidée à lever le camp, déclara le jeune homme. Leurs cris ne nous réveilleront plus avant l'aube, ajouta-t-il avec le sourire.

_ Paresseux, gronda gentiment le vieil homme. S'ils partent déjà, c'est que l'hiver sera particulièrement rigoureux. Il va falloir stocker plus de réserves.

Un bruit inhabituel troubla la sérénité des bois. La route la plus proche était à plus d'une centaine de kilomètres et la densité des troncs et des buissons interdisait le passage de tout véhicule. Henry s'était d'ailleurs longtemps demandé comment le jeune homme était parvenu jusqu'à ce coin reculé. Apparemment, en moto, réalisa le vieil homme tandis que deux de ces engins s'arrêtaient devant la cabane. Uriel s'était figé à ses cotés, écoutant avec attention.

_ Des ennuis en perspective, demanda-t-il, soudain prêt à enlever son bandeau et à carboniser tout ce qui pourrait nuire à son ami. Il avait l'intuition qu'il était la cause de cette invasion. Son compagnon avait disparu dans la nature depuis bien trop longtemps pour que quiconque se lance à sa recherche aujourd'hui.

_ Je ne crois pas, dit lentement l'autre tandis que leurs visiteurs enlevaient leurs casques et restaient immobiles, attendant qu'ils arrivent à leur hauteur. Même si l'homme semblait dangereux, probablement, un ancien militaire pensa Henry, ni lui, ni la femme ne semblaient armés et leur attitude n'avait rien de menaçant. A vrai-dire, la femme au cheveux blancs dévorait du regard Uriel et le vieil homme avait l'impression qu'elle pleurait. Son compagnon passa le bras sur son épaule pour la réconforter ce qui conforta Henry dans sa première impression. Je pense que tu vas enfin savoir qui tu es mon garçon ajouta-t-il en saisissant la main du jeune homme qui s'était statufié pour le forcer à avancer.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il avait distribué des bols d'infusion que les visiteurs n'avaient pas osé refuser malgré leurs réticences, ce qui avait tiré un sourire amusé au vieil homme. Uriel restait tendu, visiblement perturbé.

_ Je te connais Scott depuis l'adolescence, commença la femme. Depuis que le professeur Xavier a persuadé mes parents de me laisser aller dans son école, en fait. Tu m'as aidée à m'intégrer, tu as toujours été comme un frère pour moi.

_ Alors, vous savez pourquoi j'ai ces espèces de rayons -laser qui me sortent des yeux dès que je soulève les paupières ?

_ C'est ton don, ta mutation, continua Ororo comme il ne semblait pas comprendre. Comme la télépathie du professeur, mon pouvoir sur la météo, la capacité de se régénérer de Logan ou...la télékinésie de Jean, ajouta-t-elle avec un soupir.

Uriel, ou Scott comme ces gens prétendaient qu'il s'appelait, sentit son coeur se serrer à l'énoncé de ce nom. Ils perçurent apparemment son trouble car la femme annonça : J'ai apporté une photo. Peut-être qu'elle te rafraichira la mémoire ?

_ Je ne peux pas la regarder, dit-il avec regret. Je risque de tous vous atomiser.

_ Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, Superman, dit d'un ton ironique l'homme. On t'a rapporté tes lunettes de soleil.

Quelqu'un détacha précausionneusement son bandeau et il serra fortement les paupières tandis qu'on lui posait quelque-chose sur le nez.

_ Ca y est, tu peux ouvrir les yeux, assura Ororo.

Après quelques secondes, il choisit de lui faire confiance, bien qu'il ait détourné la tête pour éviter de blesser qui que se soit en cas d'accident. Miraculeusement, rien ne se passa et il put à nouveau découvrir le monde de ses propres yeux, bien que dans des teintes cramoisies prononcées.

_ C'est notre petit groupe, il y a trois ans environs, expliqua la femme en lui tendant une photographie encadrée. Au centre, le professeur Charles Xavier. Il a fondé notre école. A gauche, juste à coté c'est moi. J'ai bien fait de changer de coupe, remarqua-t-elle avec un sourire. U peu plus loin c'est toi et à droite du professeur...

_ C'est Jean, n'est ce pas, demanda-t-il complètement fasciné par ce visage, le seul qui lui paraissait familier sur l'image. Aveuglé depuis des mois, il n'était plus très sûr de sa propre apparence. Peut-être ne se reconnaitrait-il même pas dans le miroir, réalisa-t-il en frisonnant.

_ Oui, répondit l'homme d'une voix sourde qui poussa le jeune homme à lever les yeux vers lui. Une vague de contrariété subite le traversa et il comprit qu'il n'appréciait pas beaucoup son interlocuteur. Vraiment pas.

_ Comment va-t-elle ?

Les deux autres échangèrent un regard étrange, puis finalement la femme se décida à dire :

_ Elle est un peu dans le même état que toi. Elle souffre d'une forme d'amnésie, ajouta-t-elle après un silence.

_ Elle ne se souvient plus de moi ? Malgré lui, son coeur se serra à nouveau. Même s'il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, c'était important pour lui que Jean sache qui il était. Vital, même.

_ Si, dit l'homme appelé Logan d'une voix étrangement douce, ce qui lui valut le pardon immédiat de toutes ses offenses passées dans l'esprit agité de Scott. Elle ne t'a jamais oublié.

Ils passèrent l'après-midi à discuter. Henry était reparti dans les bois, afin de leur laisser le plus d'intimité possible. De temps en temps, des images remontaient des profondeurs de l'oubli, confirmant ce que lui disait ses interlocuteurs. Mais c'était rare, et lorsque le soleil commença à baisser à l'horizon, tous avaient compris qu'il faudrait des semaines, peut-être des mois avant que sa mémoire ne refasse surface.

_ Tu ne rentres pas avec nous, constata Ororo, alors que Logan et elle s'apprêtaient à partir.

_ Non, confirma-t-il. Pour l'instant, tout est flou dans ma tête. J'ai besoin de réfléchir.

_ Alors gardes cette photo, dit-elle en refusant l'objet qu'il lui tendait. Elle t'aidera peut-être à te rappeler de ton foyer.

_ A bientôt, le binoclard, persifla Logan juste avant d'enfiler son casque. Ne crois pas qu'on va te laisser prendre racine ici.

Scott refoula la colère qu'éveillait en lui la remarque, et ajouta simplement :

_ Dites à Jean que je ne l'ai pas oubliée.


	6. Chapitre 5 : Malicia

Marie tira les rideau en baillant et sourit lorsque la lumière du soleil envahit sa chambre. Il s'était fait rare ce mois-ci. La jeune fille se prépara ensuite à aller à l'université. Depuis qu'elle avait reçu le vaccin, neuf mois plus tôt, Malicia avait commencé une nouvelle vie dans cette ville où personne ne connaissait son passé. Elle partageait son temps entre l'université où elle suivait un cursus de biologie avec option génétique avancée et son travail de serveuse. La science des gènes faisaient partie de ses centres d'intérêts antérieurs à l'apparition de sa mutation, mais elle était consciente qu'elle cherchait aussi par ce moyen à rendre hommage au professeur X qui avait su transmettre sa passion à tous ses élèves. Bien que ses contacts avec ses anciens camarades se soient un peu distendus avec le temps et la distance, Marie savait qu'eux aussi continuaient l'œuvre de leur mentor à leur façon. Ororo avait réussi à convaincre Logan de rester au manoir pour enseigner à la nouvelle génération Bobby et Kitty étaient aussi très impliqués dans ce projet ainsi que Peter ils représentaient à eux trois les Anciens, du moins ceux qui avaient survécus aux deux conflits récents. A cette idée, bien qu'elle soit fermement décidée à se tenir à l'écart de tout cela désormais, Marie sentit son cœur se serrer. Elle revit en un flash Scott et Jean, toujours si sérieux et surtout, si amoureux. Rien ne semblait pouvoir les séparer, même pas le charme ténébreux de Logan. Et finalement, la mort et la destruction étaient venues à bout d'eux, en quelques battements de cœur. Et le professeur … il lui avait paru indestructible malgré son corps brisé. Rien ne semblait pouvoir atteindre cet esprit supérieur, ni la faiblesse des uns, ni les trahisons des autres. Parfois la jeune fille avait encore l'impression de percevoir sa présence au plus profond de son esprit. Marie chassa avec peine cette pensée et sortit dans la rue. La journée suivit son cour habituel, cours en amphi jusqu'à midi, service au fast-food jusqu'à dix-huit heures. Un appel imprévu changea son emploi du temps :

_ Marie, es-tu peux me remplacer ? J'ai une urgence

Malicia soupira. C'était déjà la troisième fois cette semaine que Charley avait une urgence. Sans doute un nouveau copain, songea Marie.

_ D'accord, mais la prochaine fois, demandes à quelqu'un d'autre. Et tu as intérêt à me rendre mes heures !

_ Pas la peine de t'énerver, l'intello on verra ça plus tard, dit l'autre avant de raccrocher.

Si elle n'avait pas été aussi agacée...si la journée n'avait pas été aussi épuisante, peut-être que rien de ce qui suivit ne serait arrivé. C'est du moins ce qu'elle pensa pendant les cinq jours et six nuits qu'elle passa ensuite cloîtrée dans son appartement. Cela commença par un fourmillement étrange sur toute la surface exposée de sa peau la sensation s'aggrava tout au long de la soirée jusqu'à devenir insupportable. Marie devait se retenir pour ne pas se gratter jusqu'au sang. Et puis, un nouveau groupe de clients arriva, accélérant encore la cadence. Il y eut une bousculade, Marie attrapa le bras de son collègue pour le retenir. Les fourmillements se concentrèrent dans ses doigts et tout d'un coup, une sensation familière l'envahit. Elle ne comprit réellement ce qui se passait que lorsque le garçon s'écroula. Le premier choc passé, l'instinct de survie prit le dessus Malicia profita de la confusion pour s'éclipser. Les jours qui suivirent furent un enfer. Recroquevillée sur elle-même, la jeune fille laissait le téléphone sonner dans le vide et tressaillait à peine lorsque la sonnette retentissait. Malicia ne parvenait pas à s'extraire de l'état de choc dans lequel l'avait plongé le retour soudain de sa malédiction personnelle, comme engluée dans un cauchemar dont elle pourrait s'échapper.

_ Malicia, ouvres-moi, supplia une voix familière. Dans son hébétude, Marie mit plusieurs secondes à identifier son propriétaire. Bobby. Elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre comment il s'était retrouvé devant sa porte.

_ Marie, si tu ne nous répond pas, j'enfonce la porte ! Logan, bien sûr. Il n'y avait que lui pour prendre des mesures aussi extrêmes. La jeune fille parvint à mobiliser ses dernières forces pour se trainer jusqu'à la porte et parvint malgré ses doigts gourds à tourner la clef. Quelques fractions de secondes plus tard, Logan était sur elle. En voyant son apparence dépenaillée, il la prit d'autorité dans ses bras et l'emporta malgré ses faibles protestations. Bobby suivait, inquiet :

_ Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Son pouvoir ne s'en prenait pourtant pas à elle avant.

_ Elle s'est laissée mourir. C'est miraculeux qu'elle respire encore, expliqua Logan avec sa brutalité coutumière. Sans cette fille, nous l'aurions retrouvée trop tard.

Bobby resta silencieux, muré dans son inquiétude. Les mains nues de Malicia lui interdisaient tout contact réconfortant, et il savait que c'était cela qui lui enlevait l'envie de vivre. Mais il ne parvenait pas à réaliser qu'il avait failli la perdre. Son entourage lui avait conseillé durant les longs mois précédents de laisser Malicia respirer, le temps qu'elle se construise une vie normale et qu'elle se soit suffisamment remise pour pouvoir envisager de reprendre des contacts réguliers avec ses anciens camarades. Il n'avait écouté ces bons conseils qu'à moitié, se rendant fréquemment à New-York, dans l'espoir d'appercevoir la jeune fille qui ne rappellait jamais et ne répondait que de manière très laconique aux messages qu'il lui avait envoyés. Malgré lui, il se sentait blessé qu'elle ne les ait pas appeler à l'aide lorsque le vaccin avait cessé de faire effet. Puis il posa à nouveau son regard sur Malicia, à moitié évanouie dans les bras de son protecteur et comprit; le choc avait paralysé l'esprit de la jeune fille au point qu'elle avait été incapable de prendre la moindre décision. Le chauffeur du taxi eut l'air interloqué en voyant l'étrange fardeau de Logan, mais un grognement de celui-ci l'encouragea à garder pour lui ses interrogations. La circulation était dense; ils parvinrent néanmoins à l'aéroport moins d'un quart d'heure plus tard et malgré son humeur sombre, Logan récompensa le chauffeur d'un généreux pourboire. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils avaient rejoint le X-jet. Raphaëlle , une jeune mutante aux dons de guérisseuse, s'affaira autour de Malicia

_ Elle est mal en point. Vous êtes sûrs que je ne peux pas la toucher ?

_ Non. Son pouvoir pourrait te tuer. Est-ce qu'elle tiendra jusqu'à l'institut ?

_ Je ne sais pas. La jeune fille pâlit sous le regard des deux hommes. Il faut que je la touche pour pouvoir la stabiliser, dit-elle, désespérée.

_ Il y a une autre possibilité, dit Logan d'un ton farouche. Il saisit doucement le visage de Malicia entre ses mains; elle se débatit brièvement et tenta de le repousser. Puis le pouvoir de la jeune fille entra en action et ce fut au tour de Logan de grimacer. Trois minutes plus tard, Malicia avait repris des couleurs et Bobby aidait Logan à rompre le contact.

_ Je n'ai rien, dit celui-ci en repoussant Raphaëlle qui s'empressait autour de lui. Comment va-t-elle ?

_ Mieux, assura Bobby en le forçant à s'asseoir dans un des sièges.

_ Il faudra la réhydrater d'urgence, mais cela devrait aller, dit Raphaëlle après un rapide examen. Bobby s'installa au poste de commande sans que Logan proteste pour une fois et lança les moteurs. Deux heures plus tard, le terrain de sport de l'école pour jeunes Mutants s'ouvrait pour leur laisser passage; Ororo et Kitty étaient là pour les accueillir avec une civière où Malicia fut déposée avec mille précausions. Raphaëlle, retrouvant son efficacité coutumière, posa rapidement un cathéter au bras de Malicia et brancha une poche de solution glucosée.

Logan fit un écart lorsqu'une silhouette féminine se redressa. La jeune femme avait l'air épuisé, mais elle couvait Malicia du regard avec la même intensité que Bobby.

_ Vous devriez être couchée, la sermonna Ororo.

_ Je peux l'aider. Et elle peut m'aider en retour. Avant que quiconque n'est le temps d'intervenir, elle s'était penchée sur Malicia et avait attrapé la main de celle-ci. A la stupéfaction des spectateurs ce fut avec un soupir de soulagement qu'elle accueillit la torture. Malicia reprit conscience au cours du processus et chercha à se dégager, mais l'autre lui serra la paume avec encore plus de force. S'il te plait, petite Soeur. J'ai besoin que tu me prennes davantage de pouvoir.


	7. Chapitre 6 : Conclusions et Décisions

Une petite mise à jour …

Avis au reviewers en vacances

Une semaine plus tôt...

_ Le cours est fini, signala Amalia. Les dix enfants eurent la même moue déçue et rangèrent lentement leurs affaires. Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait craint, elle était parvenue à transmettre sa passion aux élèves que lui avait confiés Tornade. La mémoire génétique de sa famille et son tout nouveau don lui permettant de partager ses visions avaient joué un grand rôle dans ce succès. Ils lui permettaient de montrer à ses élèves que l'histoire avait été écrite et vécue par toutes sortes de gens, et qu'eux-mêmes participaient à ce processus. La créature qui s'était donné le nom de Phénix participait à son corps défendant à chaque séance , car une sorte de compulsion l'empêchait de s'éloigner de la jeune mutante. Peu à peu, la psyché de la créature connaissait une certaine évolution, et la jeune femme croyait parfois voir remonter à la surface la personnalité de Jean Grey, même si cela ne durait guère plus d'une poignée de secondes. D'après ce qu'elle avait pu apprendre des autres, la personnalité de Jean, autrefois dominante sur celle du Phénix, n'était qu'une construction mentale mis au point par le Professeur pour permettre à son élève de garder le contrôle sur ses capacités mutantes en perpétuelle expansion. Amalia doutait donc que restaurer l'ancienne Jean Grey soit la bonne solution à long terme. Mieux valait rappeler au Phénix tout ce qui le rattacher encore à l'humanité... et le laisser décider s'il voulait reprendre l'identité de Jean Grey.

_ Grâce à tes indications, nous avons retrouvé Scott, annonça Tornade, trois jours plus tard. La personne qui l'a recueilli est un espèce d'ermite qui vit au milieu des bois. La première fois que Scott a ouvert les yeux, il a brûlé le toit de sa cahute, mais il a quand même continué à le soigner et lui a appris à se déplacer en aveugle. Je ne pensai pas qu'un humain ferait preuve d'autant d'abnégation pour l'un des notres.

_ On trouve de braves gens partout, dit Amalia d'un ton tranquille.

_ Il ne m'a pas reconnue, continua Ororo, mais Jean, si. Je lui ai montré la photo que tu as vue sur mon bureau, expliqua-t-elle. Pour l'instant, je pense que le mieux là où il est. Le temps que ses souvenirs remontent à la surface. Tornade eut un pauvre sourire : Au moins, il ne risque plus de pulvériser tout ce qui l'entoure. Je lui ai rapporté ses lunettes.

_ Je trouve que c'est une bonne idée, dit Amalia, sincère. Ce qu'elle avait perçu du vieil homme au travers de Scott lui inspirait confiance. Il s'agissait d'un vétéran du Vietnam qui avait choisi le retour à la nature pour panser ses blessures psychiques. Avec lui, le jeune mutant était entre de bonnes mains.

Il fallut encore trois jours pour qu'Amalia ose franchir les portes du bureau du Professeur X, resté en l'état depuis la disparition de ce dernier. La jeune femme redoutait les visions ou les présences qu'elle pourrait rencontrer dans ce sanctuaire. Mais Charles Xavier avait déserté les lieux. Ne restaient que les images fugaces des événements qui avaient eu lieu entre ces quatre murs. Assise en tailleur à même le sol, toujours accompagnée du fantôme, la jeune mutante passait de longues soirées à revivre et à soupeser les décisions souvent difficiles prises par le fondateur de l'institut. Malgré elle, Amalia se surprenait à chercher des schémas communs entre la pensée de cet homme et la sienne, quelque-chose qui lui permettrait de comprendre pourquoi le Cérébro s'était connecté à elle à la disparition de son créateur. L'accès au super-ordinateur avait été condamné à la disparition des deux télépathes et le Cérébro possédait ses propres générateurs; ce n'est qu'à l'arrivée d'Amalia que Logan et Ororo s'étaient rendus compte que la machine tournait à plein régime. La jeune femme avait essayé de porter le casque pour comprendre ce qui se passait, mais le Cérébro était resté muet. A moins que les images qui envahissaient à tout moment son esprit soit la forme de communication adoptée par l'ordinateur avec sa nouvelle interlocutrice. C'était du moins l'idée du Phénix et Amalia avait déjà appris à respecter l'avis de sa nouvelle compagne. Le problème était que l'esprit de la jeune femme était incapable d'intégrer le nombre effarant d'informations que lui transmettait l'ordinateur. Ce ne fut donc que cinq jours après que le pouvoir de Malicia se soit à nouveau manifesté qu'elle comprit que la jeune fille était en danger. Elle était elle-même au bord de l'épuisement mental. C'est avec soulagement qu'elle vit arriver Malicia. Enfant, ses dons imprévisibles avaient déjà du être canalisés par une mutante possédant des facultés similaires à celle de la jeune fille. Mais le contact avec Malicia n'eut pas l'effet escompté. Avec consternation, Amalia s'apperçut que le flux de pouvoir entre elles s'amenuisait de plus en plus, sans qu'elle ne perçoive de changement significatif de son état. Quant à Malicia, la stupéfaction la rendait muette. C'était la première fois que son pouvoir s'épuisait et l'autre n'était même pas KO. Elle vit Logan et Ororo échangeaient un regard lourd de sens au-dessus de sa tête, reporta son attention sur l'inconnue et ne put retenir un hurlement de terreur devant la silhouette menaçante qui se trouvait derrière elle.

_ Bienvenue dans mon monde, dit la femme blonde qui n'avait toujours pas lâché sa main. Je m'appelle Amalia. Je crois que tu connais déjà ma nouvelle meilleure amie, ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers le spectre. Sous les yeux de Malicia, le visage du monstre s'humanisa, les iris noirs retrouvant leur couleur chocolat naturelle, le réseau sanguin devenant moins apparent et l'épiderme prenant à nouveau une teinte plus saine. L'être semblait accorder de l'importance à la manière dont elle la percevait et Malicia en fut vaguement réconfortée. Amalia eut un sourire lumineux, mais ne dit rien à ce sujet. Elle préféra se tourner vers Bobby et déclarer :

_ Qu'est-ce que tu attends, grand crétin ? Tu ferais mieux d'en profiter pour la serrer dans tes bras. Elle est tellement saturée par mon énergie qu'elle ne pourra pas en absorber de nouvelle avant plusieurs jours.

Malicia ne vit qu'alors que son ancien petit ami était resté aussi prêt d'elle que possible, même si la soudaineté des événements l'avait réduit au silence. Après l'avoir installée dans une chambre de l'infirmerie, tous partirent afin de leur laisser un peu d'intimité.

_ Je sais que je ne devrais pas dire ça, mais je suis content que tu ais finalement développé une immunité au vaccin. Sinon, je n'aurais probablement jamais eu de tes nouvelles, attaqua Bobby après qu'elle eut ingurgiter le contenu d'un plateau-repas.

Même si elle redoutait toujours une manifestation brutale de son pouvoir, Malicia avait entraperçu grâce à Amalia une issue possible à son manque de contrôle. De même, le pouvoir absorbé, lui permettait de percevoir à quel point le jeune homme s'était inquiété pour elle et combien elle lui avait manqué. Les remords ne lui permettaient pas de se mettre réellement en colère. Lorsqu'elle lui étreignit la main, Bobby comprit ce qu'elle ressentait.

_ Mon cas est-il isolé ? Non, réalisa Malicia en voyant l'expression de son compagnon.

_ D'après Amalia, de plus en plus de mutants dissidents retrouvent leurs pouvoirs.

_ Magnéto ? Mystique, s'enquit la jeune fille, inquiète.  
>_ Sans doute. D'après Amalia, plus le mutant est puissant et a de contrôle sur ses capacités, plus il récupère vite. Si cela se trouve, cela fait plusieurs mois qu'ils sont en pleine possession de leurs moyens. Mais cela m'étonnerait que Mystique s'associe à nouveau à Magnéto. Il l'a trahie la dernière fois.<p>

_ Elle l'aime, dit simplement Malicia. Les deux jeunes gens se regardèrent dans les yeux. Tous deux étaient conscients de la force de ce sentiment. Malicia demanda cependant : Pourquoi n'as-tu pas tourner la page, depuis tout ce temps ?

_ Parce que je ne voulais pas que tu tournes la page, répliqua Iceberg avec un sourire qui n'avait rien de froid. Je sais que ce que tu es te fais peur, mais on ne peut pas vivre indéfinément ainsi.

_ Tu revois tes parents ?

_ J'essaye. Ma mère communique par mails avec moi depuis des mois. Je crois que me voir à la télévision en train de me battre à dix contre un lui a fait très peur. Pour mon père et mon frère, c'est une autre affaire.

_ Tu es plus courageux que moi. Même avec le vaccin, je n'ai pas osé téléphoner à ma famille, avoua Malicia.

_ Ca n'arrêtait pas de me trotter dans la tête, dit Bobby. Ca me rongeait le cerveau. Surtout depuis que tu n'étais plus là pour me distraire. Alors je suis passé à la maison. J'ai envoyé des mails, j'ai passé des coups de fils. Bref, je les ai harcelés. Heureusement qu'ils n'ont pas appelé la police...

_ Et ça a fini par payer, sourit Malicia. Elle pouvait lire dans ses yeux et dans son esprit combien il lui avait coûté de réclamer sa place dans cette famille qui l'avait rejeté.

_ C'était important pour moi. Et puis, je n'avais pas grand-chose à faire de mes loisirs.

_ Ca va changer, assura Marie, malicieuse avant de l'attirer à elle. Le jeune homme eut le souffle coupé par le baiser passionné qu'elle lui offrit. Leur tout premier véritable baiser.

Amalia avait enfin vaincu sa phobie des cimetières. Principalement, parce qu'elle était maintenant persuadée qu'aucune des personnes en l'honneur desquelles les monuments avaient été dressés n'étaient mortes , au sens strict du terme. En effet, le Phénix ou Jean lui tenait compagnie à cet instant même et Scott était bel et bien vivant.

_ Ca ne te fais rien de voir ta propre tombe, demanda-t-elle au spectre. L'autre se contenta d'hausser les épaules d'un air impatient.

_ Il n'y a rien ici, siffla l'être. Le professeur n'est pas là. Et Scott...

_ Il ne t'a pas oublié et toi non plus, la coupa la jeune femme. Phénix ou Jean, tu es celle qu'il aime. Et tu l'aimes aussi, sinon tu ne l'aurais pas épargné. Les yeux de la créature lancèrent des éclairs, mais son apparence conserva l'humanité que le regard paniqué de Malicia l'avait incité à reprendre. Amalia pensait que la personnalité de sa compagne était tout doucement en train de recouvrir un équilibre. Bientôt, elle serait prête et la jeune femme pourrait lui révéler ce que ses visions lui avaient apprises. Mais Amalia avait un autre sujet de préoccupation:

_ S'il n'est pas à l'institut, où peut être Charles Xavier ?

_ Si tu pars à sa recherche, je t'accompagne, dit sa compagne d'un ton définitif. Le bon professeur me doit quelques explications.

Amalia hocha la tête, pensive puis se laissa glisser le long du monolithe.

_ Je n'en doute pas, mais elles devront attendre. Il faut que quelqu'un comprenne pourquoi le Cérébro a pris son indépendance.

_ Que veux-tu dire, demanda la créature en se penchant vers son interlocutrice. Une surprise sincère se lisait sur son visage.

_ Malicia n'a pas réussi à drainer toute mon énergie. Son pouvoir a saturé avant. J'ai beau être puissante, ce n'est pas normal. Quelque-chose se sert de moi et me transfuse en énergie au passage.  
>_ Le Cérébro ?<p>

_ Ce serait logique. Après tout, ce n'est qu'une machine. Même s'il a absorbé un peu de l'esprit du professeur au fil du temps, il doit avoir besoin d'un être vivant pour fonctionner. Par contre, je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi il m'a choisie, grommela Amalia.

_ Tu ne sais pas, ou tu ne veux pas y croire, ironisa le spectre. D'accord, continua-t-elle en posant une main apaisante sur l'épaule de la jeune mutante qui la fusillait du regard. Je m'occupe du Cérébro et toi du professeur.

_ On forme une bonne équipe, sourit Amalia. Avant de partir, je vais t'offrir une vision. Je sais que tu en feras bon usage, assura-t-elle au spectre dubitatif.

Elle ramassa le sac que sa complice lui avait apporté. Si elle partait ainsi comme une voleuse, c'est qu'elle soupçonnait sa cible de garder un lien avec l'institut. Si c'était directement avec le Cérébro, sa tactique ne la mènerait à rien. Mais si c'était avec les êtres de chair et de sang, sa fuite lui donnerait une nuit d'avance.

_ Au fait, n'oublies pas de donner à Malicia les coordonnées d'Ophélie. Elle saura comment l'aider à contrôler son pouvoir. Et quand tu seras redevenue matérielle, vas faire un petit coucou de ma part à Scott.

L'autre se contenta d'un simple hochement de tête toujours troublée par la vision. Une vision où Amalia avait vu Scott se précipiter vers elle pour la serrer dans ses bras.


	8. Chapitre 7 : Une étrange partie d'échecs

Où l'on comprend enfin qu'il s'agit vraiment d'une histoire de famille...

Erik Lehnsherr était seul assis devant le plateau de jeu. Le parc était très fréquenté par les joueurs d'échecs, mais le vieil homme avait su décourager tous les partenaires potentiels. Comme à son habitude, il avait choisi les pions noirs, laissant l'avantage à son adversaire imaginaire. Dans son esprit, c'était toujours la même partie qui se déroulait. La dernière qu'il avait joué avec Charles Xavier avant son évasion de la prison de plexiglas. Mais si sa vision était tournée vers le passé, il n'en avait pas moins repéré le manège de la femme blonde qui depuis quelques jours s'installait à la table voisine. En quelques secondes, elle disposait sur l'échiquier les pions dans la même configuration que ceux du plateau devant lequel il était assis, et prenant les pions blancs, faisait échec et mat en moins d'un quart d'heure avant de se lever, de les ranger lentement et de s'en aller. Sans même l'avoir examinée, Magnéto avait conscience qu'elle était dangereuse. Rien que son intelligence qui lui avait permis de gagner chaque fois de manière différente était exceptionnelle. Mais il percevait aussi une telle froideur dans ses yeux gris qu'il la devinait capable de tout. Il ne fut donc pas étonné lorsque ce jour-là, elle s'assit en face de lui.

_ Je joue seul, Madame, dit-il doucement sans quitter son interlocutrice du regard. Les yeux de la femme étaient deux morceaux de glace opaque dans lesquels il ne pouvait lire aucun sentiment. Malgré lui, Magnéto en fut glacé jusqu'à l'âme. Une seule autre créature avec un regard semblable avait croisé sa route et il en avait résulté un cataclysme.

_ Moi aussi d'habitude, déclara son interlocutrice, consciente du trouble qu'elle faisait naître en lui. Mais je poursuis un but pour lequel l'union de nos forces est nécessaire.

_ Je ne suis qu'un vieil homme, remarqua Magnéto. Le sourire de son interlocutrice, première marque d'émotion dans ce visage aux traits racés, ne tentait pas de mettre son interlocuteur à l'aise, bien au contraire. Mais ce qui surprit réellement Erik ce fut l'impression de familiarité qu'éveilla en lui ce sourire dont la dureté confinait à la cruauté. C'était l'expression implacable que tant ses alliés que ses ennemis avaient pu lire sur son visage durant toutes ces années et qu'il avait lui-même aperçu en croisant son image dans le miroir. Soudain, elle lui lança une des pièces métalliques du jeu d'échec. Machinalement, il leva la main et l'arrêta en plein vol. La tour se mit à tournoyer lentement à la hauteur de ses yeux.

_ Je crois que tu pourras m'être utile. Même si tu n'as pas encore récupérer toutes tes capacités, le nom de Magnéto saura encore rassembler

_ Je ne crois qu'après le fiasco précédent, ils seront très nombreux à me suivre, remarqua Magnéto d'un ton acide. Et la campagne de vaccination a porté ses fruits. Beaucoup ont préféré accepter l'injection plutôt que de finir derrière les barreaux.

_ Tu restes néanmoins une figure forte, sans équivalent, maintenant que Charles Xavier est mort. Et comme tu as pu le constaté sur toi-même, le vaccin n'a pas grande efficacité au long terme. D'après mes projections, d'ici quelques mois, tous ceux qui l'ont reçu auront recouvré leurs capacités. Ça ne m'étonnerait pas que la plupart se retrouvent désemparés. Le laboratoire aura beau promettre de mettre au point une version plus stable, plus personne ne les croira. Les mutants chercheront quelqu'un capable de les guider et de les protéger de la vindicte populaire. Tu as été le seul à revendiquer ta différence, à lutter pour qu'ils puissent se montrer au grand jour. Aucun ne l'a oublié.

Magnéto garda le silence, prudent. Il était clair à que son interlocutrice ne le considérait que comme un outil qu'elle utiliserait à ses propres fins. Il était d'autant plus évident qu'un refus direct ne serait pas bien accueilli. Son instinct de survie, aiguisé par les deux années passées en camp de concentration, prit le relais. Surtout, ne jamais dire non et attendre son heure, avait était l'une des premières leçons de Shaw.

_ Pourquoi vouloir m'impliquer ? Une femme telle que vous pourrait facilement se forger une réputation qui lui permettrait de devenir elle-même le porte-drapeau des mutants.

_ Je ne peux pas me permettre de sortir de l'ombre. Et, continua-t-elle avec un amusement perceptible dans la voix, je préfère travailler en famille. Les femmes de mon clan recherchent les meilleurs partenaires et on m'a toujours dit que je ressemblais beaucoup à mon père, continua-t-elle, tandis que les structures métalliques à cinquante mètres à la ronde se mettaient brièvement à vibrer. Malgré lui, Magnéto fut impressionné. Mais il réussit à prendre un ton sarcastique pour répliquer :

_ Dois-je comprendre que je serais sensé être votre géniteur ? Il faudra bien plus qu'une petite démonstration de pouvoir pour me faire croire une chose pareille. Il n'y a qu'avec Mystique que j'ai eu des relations approfondies et je doute qu'elle soit votre mère.

_ Ma mère avait un don pour se faire oublier. Elle s'appelait Liliane. Petite, auburn, yeux très bleus, ajouta-t-elle en le voyant tressaillir malgré lui.

A l'énoncé du nom, Erik avait eu un flash. Une femme menue au regard clair, dotée de la même volonté d'accomplir son destin que celle qui l'animait lui-même à l'époque. Mais malgré cette image, tout ce qui pouvait se rapporter à la femme restait bizarrement flou, comme si on avait ensuite manipulé sa mémoire pour effacer toute trace de cette rencontre. Il ne parvenait même pas à déterminer combien de temps cette liaison avait pu durer.

_ Il n'a pas fallu plus d'une semaine pour me concevoir, continua Clara, répondant à ses interrogations intérieures. Vois-tu, Père, si j'ai hérité de toi la capacité à manipuler le métal, le don principal de ma lignée est la capacité à accéder à la mémoire collective. J'ai donc accès aux souvenirs de Liliane ainsi que tes souvenirs originaux sur cette période. Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu n'as pas laissé partir ton âme sœur. Tout ce qu'elle voulait de toi, c'était un enfant. En échange, elle t'a fourni des renseignements sur Shaw. Après tout, elle était extrêmement bien placée pour connaître sa manière de procéder. Elle a vécu avec lui plusieurs années avant la guerre.

_ Pourquoi l'a-t-elle trahi ?

_ Il n'avait plus aucun intérêt pour elle. Mon frère Ismaël est né quinze ans avant moi. Devines qui était son père, ajouta la femme, une lueur amusée au fond de ses yeux froids.

_ Pourquoi Liliane recherchait-elle à avoir des enfants avec des mutants aux pouvoirs supérieurs à la moyenne, demanda Magnéto d'une voix maîtrisée. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir manipulé par cette femme qui d'après les termes employés par son interlocutrice devait être morte à l'heure qu'il était.

_ Oh, à cause d'une bêtise. Une vieille prophétie qui disait qui disait qu'une femme de notre clan capable de s'effacer de l'esprit de ses semblables mettrait au monde le nouveau sauveur de l'humanité. Ne t'inquiètes pas, ni Ismaël, ni moi n'avons vraiment la fibre messianique, mais il y a notre petite sœur. Liliane est morte avant d'avoir révélé le nom du géniteur de la gamine et elle a réussi à déformer suffisamment ses propres souvenirs pour que nous ne puissions rien en tirer. Le travail est même tellement bien fait que je ne crois pas qu'elle y soit parvenu toute seule. Quel était le mutant doué des dons psychiques les plus puissants sur la planète ?

_ Charles Xavier, dit lentement Magnéto, plus perturbé que jamais.

_ C'est une hypothèse que j'étudie depuis plusieurs années. Mais je ne suis pas parvenue à me procurer des échantillons d'ADN pour confirmer cette intuition.

_ Je n'arrive pas à imaginer ce que pourrait être un enfant de Charles, dit Erik, rêveusement.

_ Alors que tu n'es pas surpris par mon existence, ironisa Clara. Magnéto se garda bien de dire, que c'était pour éviter l'existence d'un être tel que cette femme qu'il avait toujours fermement refuser à Mystique la joie de devenir mère. Confusément, il pressentait que sa haine, sa colère et son besoin de contrôle se transmettraient à ses descendants comme un poison. D'après ce qu'avait dit Clara, elle avait aussi hérité de certains de ses souvenirs, ce qui n'avait pu qu'amplifier le phénomène de mimétisme. Erik comprenait mieux maintenant pourquoi les expressions sur les traits de la femme lui avaient paru aussi familières c'étaient les siennes.

_ Amalia possède quelques capacités psychiques, mais rien de comparables à celles de Charles Xavier, continua Clara. Elle perçoit principalement les émotions. Par contre, elle est capable de parcourir la mémoire collective de long en large et en travers. Elle a toujours eu les meilleures notes en histoire. Certains croient qu'elle peut aussi voir des choses qui n'appartiennent pas à notre réalité, reprit après un silence méditatif la femme. Ils pensent qu'elle peut les rendre perceptibles à son entourage et même matérielles.

_ Tu parles de ses capacités, finit par dire Magnéto après un silence. Mais pour savoir ce dont elle pourrait réellement être capable, il faudrait que tu saches qui elle est.

_ Amalia a disparu, avoua Clara. Nous n'avons jamais été très proches, mais d'après ceux qui l'on fréquentée, ses réactions n'ont aucune similarités avec celles de Liliane. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un qui connaissait intimement le professeur Xavier. Qu'aurait-il fait si plusieurs faits avaient été portés à sa connaissance, des faits suffisamment graves pour qu'il décide d'intervenir directement ?

Erik réfléchit quelques secondes. Il savait que Charles aurait tout fait pour remonter à la source, le plus discrètement possible. Mais la jeune Amalia n'avait pas la capacité du professeur à extraire les informations du cerveau de ses interlocuteurs. Elle avait donc besoin de davantage de renseignements.

_ A-t-elle un réseau d'informateurs ?  
>_ Autre que celui du clan ? Non, elle n'est jamais sortie du manoir avant cela.<p>

_ Elle doit donc tout vérifier par elle-même. Ses déplacements devraient être facilement traçables avec les moyens actuels.

_ Malheureusement, tu sais combien de gens sont encore assez fous pour prendre une inconnue en stop ? Nous la repérons à chaque fois qu'elle refait surface, mais jamais là où on l'attendait ! Elle doit aussi se trimbaler avec une vraie fortune en liquide parce qu'il n'y a eut aucun mouvement sur ses comptes depuis son départ. Nous aussi, nous avons été traquées, il y a un certain temps, ajouta-t-elle en guise d'explication. La dissimulation est devenue une seconde nature chez les nôtres, mêmes les moins dégourdies. Mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, remarqua Clara.  
>_ Si elle n'est pas parvenue à déterminer qui ou quoi se trouvait derrière ces événements, elle va chercher à protéger les victimes éventuelles. Cela sera plus fort qu'elle, dit Magnéto bien malgré lui sous la pression des yeux gris métallique.<p>

_ Nous n'en savons pas assez pour déterminer ce genre de chose, grogna Clara. Toutes les prescientes font un blocage. Comme au moment de l'émergence du Phénix. Amalia a été la seule à détecter son approche. Enfin, quelques secondes avant de tomber dans le coma pendant un mois.

_ Mais si vous partagez vos souvenirs... commença Erik.

_ Oui, nous sommes parvenues à nous organiser avant que la situation devienne incontrôlable. Clara semblait songeuse. Finalement, Petite Sœur pourrait être plus utile vivante que morte.  
>Erik ressentit une bouffée d'affection inattendue pour la jeune femme sur laquelle une épée de Damoclès semblait déjà peser. Au plus profonde de son esprit, il sentit une présence s'éveiller, attentive. Absorbé, il ne prêta dans un premier temps que peu d'attention au phénomène.<p>

_ Tes conseils me sont précieux, Père, finit par dire Clara. Je vais te laisser le temps de réfléchir à mon offre je te recontacterai dans quelques jours, ajouta-t-elle en se levant.

_ A bientôt, la salua Magnéto. La femme fronça les sourcils, avant que son visage retrouve son impassibilité et qu'elle tourne les talons.


	9. Chapitre 8 : Revenant et paternités

A nouveau seul, Erik se détendit sur sa chaise, réfléchissant à l'entrevue qui venait d'avoir lieu. La présence se faisait de plus en plus définie, et il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour identifier l'intrus.

« Et bien, Charles, l'interpella-t-il mentalement, tu n'es pas aussi mort que je l'avais pensé. Erik perçut le sourire de son interlocuteur.

« Apparemment, personne ne voulait me laisser partir, expliqua le télépathe. Mes élèves, toi, beaucoup de ceux que j'ai pu croisé durant ma vie... vous servez tous d'ancre pour mon esprit et ma mémoire. Je suis simultanément avec chacun d'entre vous.

« Mais lorsque le sujet t'intéresse, ta présence devient perceptible. Amalia est vraiment ta fille ?

« Je n'en ai aucune idée, finit par dire le professeur Xavier. Magnéto le sentait perdu dans ses réflexions. J'ai comme un blanc lorsque je recherche des souvenirs à ce sujet.

« Clara a dit que même les images de la mémoire collective de sa famille sont floues à ce sujet. Tu aurais pu t'infliger le même traitement pour la protéger.

« Pourquoi est-ce si important pour toi, demanda Charles, le trouble de son ancien compagnon éveillant sa curiosité.

« J'ai besoin d'être sûr qu'il y a dans ce monde quelqu'un capable de contrecarrer les plans de Clara. Je sais, quelques vagues souvenirs ne veulent pas dire que je suis réellement son père, mais elle me ressemble trop. Elle avait décidé de tuer sa propre sœur parce qu'elle la considérait comme un obstacle sur sa route ! Elle est prête à tout, s'inquiéta Erik.

« Comme toi il n'y a pas si longtemps, mon vieil ami, remarqua Charles.

« Et tu as toujours su contrecarrer mes actes. Même si je ne suis toujours pas d'accord avec toi, j'ai appris de mes erreurs. Il ne faut pas la laisser mettre le monde à feu et à sang pour satisfaire ses ambitions. Si Amalia a hérité de seulement un dixième de tes capacités, elle parviendra à les prendre de vitesse.  
>« 'Les' ? Ah oui, le fils de Shaw, réalisa le professeur. Je t'en prie, Erik, n'aies pas de préjugés envers ce garçon. Je l'ai vu par les yeux de certains des mutants qu'il a rassemblés autour de lui et je le crois intègre. Même s'il a un tempérament assez explosif, ajouta Charles dans un soucis d'honnêteté.<p>

Erik s'était levé et il errait maintenant dans le parc, resserrant les pans de son manteau contre son corps. Après quelques jours de printemps d'une douceur exceptionnelle, le froid avait fait son retour. Le sous-bois était suffisamment touffu pour étouffer les cris des enfants qui jouaient pourtant à moins d'une centaine de mètres et le vieil homme aurait pu se sentir seul au monde sans la présence chaleureuse de son ancien compagnon.

« Avec l'inefficacité du vaccin, je pensai qu'une nouvelle figure émergerait plus tôt, confia soudain Charles. Peut-être parmi les enfants que j'avais formés...

« Pour montrer à tous le chemin de la tolérance, ironisa lourdement Magnéto. Tu n'as toujours vu que le meilleur coté de la nature humaine, Charles. Logan et Ororo ont bien du mal à gérer ton école où affluent sans cesse plus de petits mutants et n'ont ni le temps ni l'énergie de se soucier de ce qui se passe au-delà des murs de l'institut. Les plus chanceux des anciens, ceux que tu as aidé à contrôler leurs pouvoirs de manière à ce qu'ils puissent passer inaperçus font profil bas parmi les normaux. Pourquoi s'exposeraient-ils inutilement ? Quant aux autres, tu sais où ils finissent, continua Erik.

« Sous terre, loin du regard des hommes, soupira le professeur. Erik se reprocha ses critiques, conscient du découragement que trahissait la voix du spectre.

« Ce n'est pas ta faute, Charles. Nous avons tous deux fait de notre mieux nous continuons à le faire, mais il faut laisser la jeune classe faire ses preuves.

« Et peut-être que parmi ces jeunes gens, il y a nos enfants, résuma Charles avec un sourire perceptible dans la voix. Ne ressens-tu pas le désir de les guider, pour éviter qu'ils fassent les mêmes erreurs que nous ?

« Faire ses propres erreurs est très formateur, remarqua Erik. Il n'y a pas meilleure méthode d'apprentissage...

« du moment qu'on y survit et qu'on ne détruit pas tout ce qui nous entoure, finit son interlocuteur. Et même s'ils n'ont plus réellement besoin de nous, ils le croient encore. Sinon, je ne serais plus là, mon vieil ami.

« Je ne sais plus quoi faire, admit finalement Magnéto. Mes choix jusqu'à présent n'ont pas été très brillants, n'est ce pas ?

« Comme tu l'as dit, tu as fait de ton mieux, dit le professeur avec indulgence. Nous devrions garder un œil sur Clara, continua-t-il.

« Et accepter son offre, si j'ai bien compris, reprit Erik, un fin sourire qui n'avait rien de joyeux étirant ses lèvres minces.

« Il me semble qu'elle est en contact régulier avec Ismaël et sa communauté. D'après ce que j'ai pu voir par les yeux de mes X-Men, Amalia cherche à rentrer en contact avec moi. Elle a disparu sans laisser de trace, il y a deux jours. Elle est capable de remonter ma piste au-travers des gens que j'ai contactés.

« Pourquoi l'évites-tu ?

« J'ai l'impression que quelque-chose l'accompagne sans qu'elle en ait conscience. Et cette chose n'a rien d'amicale. J'ai besoin d'en apprendre davantage.

« Cela pourrait être une mauvaise idée, Charles, remarqua doucement Erik. D'après Clara, la petite a le pouvoir de rendre réelles des choses qui n'existent pas dans ce monde. Si cette créature parvenait à utiliser Amalia comme portail, elle serait libre de nuire sans la moindre entrave.

« Il va falloir courir le risque, lâcha le télépathe, malgré son ton préoccupé. Sous sa forme actuelle, je ne parvins pas à imaginer un moyen de la circonvenir.

« Mais qu'est-ce que cet être ?

« Quelque-chose d'ancien, de très ancien, répondit le professeur. Quelque-chose qui devrait être mort et oublié depuis longtemps.

« Un peu comme toi, releva Magneto, moqueur.

« Tu as raison, dit Charles Xavier, imperturbable. C'est sans doute quelqu'un dans le même état que moi. Un adversaire immatériel contre lequel nous ne pouvons rien faire.

«Mais contrairement à toi dont le pouvoir réside dans l'esprit, le sien doit nécessiter qu'il ait un corps. C'est pour cela qu'il traque Amalia.

« Ce ne doit pas être aussi simple, soupira Charles. Je connais d'autres mutants capables de lui créer une enveloppe de remplacement ou de le transférer dans un corps préexistant. Plusieurs m'ont proposé leurs services après... l'accident. Il doit avoir une raison pour cibler plus particulièrement cette jeune femme.

« Elle perçoit des choses qui n'existent pas, répéta Erik. Elle les voit, elle les entend et elle peut les rendre réelles. Dans ton cas, ton point d'ancrage dans l'existence sont tes proches, des gens vivant dans notre réalité. Et si cet être quel qu'il soit était parvenu à continuer d'exister, mais pas à rester du même coté du miroir que nous ?

« Il lui serait impossible de rentrer en contact avec les personnes capables lui donner un corps matériel, compléta le télépathe.

« Il vaudrait mieux garder pour l'instant nos déductions pour nous, s'inquiéta Magneto. Si nous expliquons à certaines personnes que le danger provient indirectement d'Amalia elle-même, elles n'hésiteront pas à prendre des mesures radicales.

« Je te fais confiance pour agir pour le mieux, Erik, dit solennellement Charles. Pour ma part, il faut que je rende visite à une vieille amie. Elle possède une bibliothèque et des archives sur les mutants à travers l'histoire particulièrement remarquable. Et je penses que mon changement d'état ne la surprendra le moins du monde, ajouta-t-il avec un franc éclat de rire.

Tout ce parvint à capter Erik avant que la présence de son compagnon ne s'estompe fut le visage parsemé de rides d'expression d'une femme aux cheveux blancs et aux yeux bleus étonnamment perçants malgré son grand âge.


	10. Chapitre 9 : Les ombres de l

Le Phénix ne savait pas très bien pourquoi elle était revenue à l'institut. Peut-être était-ce comme dans ces vieilles histoires de fantômes que sa grand-mère écossaise lui racontait lorsqu'elle était enfant; peut-être était-elle simplement revenue hanter ce lieu où elle avait été heureuse et les gens qui étaient peu à peu devenus sa famille lorsque ses géniteurs l'avaient rejetée, effrayés par ses nouvelles capacités mal maîtrisées. Elle s'était rapidement aperçue qu'elle n'était pas enchaînée aux murs de briques de l'école, mais elle y était toujours revenue après de brèves excursions, organisant un climat de malaise par pur désœuvrement. Mais les choses avaient bien changé. Maintenant le spectre avait un but. Déterminer ce qui animait le Cérébro et en comprendre les motivations.

Depuis que sa nouvelle compagne avait repris son chemin, le spectre n'avait pas chômé. Libéré des limites humaines telles que la faim ou la fatigue, le Phénix passait ses jours et ses nuits auprès du Cérébro. La mort ne l'avait pas privée de ses dons de télépathie et surtout de télékinésie; sa connexion avec Amalia lui permettait de capter les images émises par la machine et elle utilisait ses pouvoirs pour manipuler les outils dont elle se servait pour extraire certaines pièces et consulter les plans de l'engin. L'être avait conscience qu'Ororo et Logan se sentaient quelque peu dépassés par cette soudaine activité, mais l'ensemble des élèves et Piotr qui était responsable du système de sécurité respiraient plus librement. Les manifestations fantomatiques des derniers mois, bien que globalement inoffensives avaient mis les nerfs de tous à rude épreuve. Le regard direct d'Amalia avait permis à la créature de se prouver à elle-même la véracité de son existence. L'amitié sans conditions de la jeune femme n'aurait pas du avoir autant d'importance pour l'être; pourtant, la jeune empathe avait su faire vibrer une corde sensible, éveillant la curiosité, le désir de protection et enfin la conscience du spectre, jusqu'alors comme figée dans une gangue de glace. Phénix n'était toujours pas très sûre de se définir comme « humaine » , mais lentement mais sûrement, elle sentait son esprit et sa perception du monde se modifier sous l'influence constante de l'autre. Elle avait même pris l'habitude de projeter une image mentale signalant sa présence à son entourage. L'être en venait presque à le regretter car depuis qu'elle le faisait, Logan venait régulièrement suivre l'avancée de ses recherches; d'ailleurs, il ne tarda pas à faire son apparition :

_ Alors, fit-il de son ton bourru habituel.

_ Rien de très nouveau. Bébé Cérébro maintient toujours la connexion entre Amalia et le reste de l'humanité mutante. je commence à me demander s'il n'a pas atteint ses limites en matière de capacités et de conscience.

_ Il a été conçu pour amplifier les pouvoirs du professeur et celui-ci s'en servait uniquement pour localiser des mutants. Il semble logique qu'il reproduise un schéma habituel. Il ne se rend peut-être pas compte qu'il peut faire autre-chose.

Le spectre acquiesça, songeuse. Bien que rudimentaire, le raisonnement de Logan avait quelque-chose de juste.

_ Ce serait pour cela qu'il s'entêterait à communiquer par images mentales avec sa nouvelle partenaire, même sans le concours du casque. Il n'a jamais appris d'autres langages. Elle vit à la soudaine étincelle dans les yeux de son interlocuteur que la même idée leur était venue:

_ Et si on lui apprenait à parler, commença lentement Logan. Histoire que lorsque l'un de nos marmots se retrouve en rade, on puisse être au courant en temps réel ?

_ C'est un début, mais il faudrait déjà qu'il nous comprenne avant de pouvoir nous répondre, releva le Phénix. Amalia partait du principe que des bribes de l'esprit du professeur s'étaient imprimées au fil du temps dans les circuits du Cérébro et que c'était pour cela qu'il fait preuve d'une certaine autonomie.

_ L'esprit du professeur pourrait avoir trouvé refuge à l'intérieur ?

_ Assez improbable, répondit le spectre. J'aurais détecté sa présence depuis longtemps. Il est sans doute au courant que je suis là et évite soigneusement l'institut.

_ Je savais bien qu'elle ne nous disait pas tout, releva Logan. Ta nouvelle amie, elle cherche le professeur, non ?

Amalia avait conseillé au Phénix la plus grande franchise avec son entourage et la créature était bien loin d'avoir retrouvé la diplomatie qui avait fait de Jean Grey, l'un des porte-paroles les plus écoutés de la communauté mutante.

_ Un aveugle aurait compris ça, Logan, le rabroua-t-elle sans passion. C'était pour trouver une piste qu'elle s'enfermait tous les soirs dans son bureau et qu'elle a passé autant de temps à essayer de communiquer avec le Cérébro.

_ Nous allons réussir là où elle a échoué, assura Logan. Enfin, je crois, continua-t-il, le regard un peu trop fixe du spectre le rendant mal à l'aise.

_ Elle n'a pas échoué, répondit Phénix en caressant doucement la paroi métallique du super-ordinateur. C'est elle qui a eu l'idée du bébé comme analogie.

_ Je ne comprends pas, soupira Logan.

_ Le Cérébro possède une activité mentale propre, mais à l'état embryonnaire, révéla Phénix, satisfaite de voir la stupéfaction s'inscrire sur le visage de son interlocuteur. Pour la développer, Amalia et moi pensons qu'il faut lui permettre d'avoir accès à de nouveaux stimuli.

_ D'où les capteurs que tu greffes dessus, réalisa Wolferin, très intéressé subitement par les extensions apportées à la structure originelle.

_ Je sais, c'est du bricolage, grimaça Phénix. Si tu veux m'apporter ton assistance technique, tu es le bienvenu. Les capteurs ne détectent pas ma présence, il faudrait que des gens viennent régulièrement interagir avec Cérébro. Comme un ordinateur effectue des opérations des milliards de fois plus vite qu'un humain, il se peut que d'ici une semaine il prononce ses premiers mots.

Logan acquiesça tout en attrapant un tournevis pour assurer la connexion entre deux séries de câbles. Phénix ne put retenir un sourire lorsqu'une décharge le fit tressaillir :

_ Désolée, comme je ne risque pas de m'électrocuter, je n'ai pas couper le courant. Logan, ça va ? S'inquiéta-t-elle comme il ne répondait pas. En s'approchant, elle s'aperçut que l'homme d'adamantium était littéralement scotché aux câbles dont il tenait une extrémité dans chaque main par le courant qui le traversait. Et d'après l'expression de son visage, la sensation n'avait rien d'agréable. Pas de panique reprit-elle, en utilisant la télékinésie pour desserrer l'étreinte de ses doigts crispés. Je vais te dégager de là.  
>Phénix dût casser quelques doigts pour parvenir à ses fins, mais en quelques secondes Logan était libéré.<p>

_ La prochaine fois, préviens, grogna-t-il tandis que ses phalanges brisées se régénéraient.

_ On ne peut pas se permettre d'éteindre le Cérébro, expliqua l'autre. Si ça se trouve, on tuerait la conscience qui est en train de s'y développer. C'est pour cela que tu vas te contenter de regarder et de me dire où il faut serrer un boulon ou ajouter de l'isolant. D'accord ?

_ Ok, dit Logan. Commençons par le connecteur que je voulais resserrer.

Maintenant, Malicia en était sûre. Son interlocutrice était complètement folle.

Pourtant, il n'y avait rien d'excentrique dans l'apparence de la nouvelle venue. Ophélie ValOmbre était une femme de taille moyenne d'environs trente-cinq ans, brune avec des yeux verts très semblables à ceux d'Amalia. Par contre, son caractère n'avait rien de modéré comme avaient rapidement pu s'en rendre compte les élèves du cours d'Histoire qu'elle avait repris, Malicia, et même Ororo qui soupçonnait leur visiteuse d'avoir voulu se venger de leur méfiance initiale en leur mettant sa parente dans les pattes. L'exubérance de la nouvelle venue avait apporté un nouveau souffle à tout l'institut, chassant définitivement les fantômes du passé. Et mieux que quiconque elle pouvait aider Malicia à maîtriser son pouvoir car le sien propre était identique à celui de la jeune fille. Mais ce qu'elle lui proposait de faire été complètement irrationnel.

_ Pour l'instant, le pouvoir d'Amalia sature le tien, expliqua à nouveau Ophélie avec patience. Nous ne pouvons donc pas étudier comment il fonctionne.

_ Je pensais que c'était ce que tu allais m'expliquer, grommela Malicia, alors qu'elle sentait Ophélie commencer à drainer sa force vitale.

_ Nos capacités sont semblables par leurs effets mais pas forcément par leur fonctionnement. Si cela se trouve, la tienne dépend de ton état d'esprit, de ton taux de sucre ou de la couleur du ciel !

_ D'où le monitoring, remarqua Bobby d'un ton apaisant bien que l'appareil apporté par Ophélie le mette mal à l'aise. En partie organique, les filaments qui reliaient la jeune fille à la machine s'étaient automatiquement fixés à la patiente. L'appareil était sensé surveiller à la fois la composition sanguine, les ondes cérébrales et le champ électrique émis par Malicia. Celle-ci perçut immédiatement lorsque le flux d'énergie s'inversa, et que sa propre capacité à absorber l'énergie se réveilla, faisant naître des fourmillements sur sa peau. Ophélie s'en aperçut aussi et resserra son étreinte, anticipant la réaction de recul de Malicia.

_ Comment se déclenche-t-il demanda-t-elle avec un calme déroutant.

_ C'est ma peau. Il y a quelque-chose de bizarre. J'ai des picotements sur toute la surface exposée, comme lorsque mes pouvoirs son revenus au restaurant.

_ Crois-tu pouvoir l'arrêter ? _ Non, gémit Malicia, paniquée.

_ Pas d'affolement petite sœur. Mélissandre va s'occuper de ce problème.

_ Je croyais que je pourrais réabsorber le pouvoir d'Amalia !

_ Qui est Mélissandre, demanda simultanément Bobby.

_ Mélissandre, c'est elle, expliqua Ophélie en désignant la machine du doigt. Mon arrière-arrière-arrière-grand-mère était une guérisseuse. Sa lignée cellulaire a été sauvegardée puis intégrée à différentes séries d'appareils médicaux. J'ai absorbé le pouvoir d'Amalia et il est devenu le mien, reprit-elle. Apparemment, il n'a pas les mêmes qualités bourratives que celui de ma cousine. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, Mélissandre a trouvé une solution à ton petit problème de contrôle, affirma-t-elle en touchant délicatement l'un des filaments au travers duquel on voyait goutter un liquide incolore. Comme la substance s'infiltrait dans ses veines, Malicia s'aperçut qu'elle perdait toute sensibilité. _ L'effet n'est que provisoire, la rassura Ophélie. Nous allons maintenant pouvoir analyser les données recueillies durant l'expérience. La machine rétracta sa couronne de filaments et se dirigea d'elle-même vers la console la plus proche à laquelle elle se connecta automatiquement. Raphaëlle qui s'était tenue à distance jusque-là se rapprocha de l'appareil et caressa timidement le revêtement tiède de la machine :

_ C'est la première fois que je rencontre quelqu'un avec un don comme le mien, expliqua-t-elle. Enfin, si l'on peut dire, soupira-t-elle.

_ Je ne sais pas si elle a une conscience, mais je sais qu'elle possède une grande sensibilité. Elle te perçoit à sa manière. Si tu veux, je la laisse à l'infirmerie où tu pourras interagir librement avec elle. Quels sont les résultats ?

_ Malicia émet un un champ électrique qui transforme sa peau en super-conducteur. C'est ce qui lui permet d'absorber l'énergie des personnes qui rentrent en contact avec elle, annonça Raphaëlle après avoir consulté les diagrammes affichés à l'écran.

_ Comment se comportent ses ondes cérébrales lorsque son pouvoir rentre en action, demanda Ophélie, visiblement tendue. Est-ce que tu as remarqué une modification ?

_ Oui. Faible, mais réelle. Pourquoi est-ce si important, demanda Raphaëlle, devant le soulagement visible d'Ophélie

_ Cela signifie, Malicia, dit la ValOmbre en serrant l'épaule de la jeune fille, que tu pourras un jour contrôler consciemment ton pouvoir. Il faut compléter l'examen initial avec une IRM et un électroencéphalogramme plus poussé. Cela nous aidera à mettre au point un entraînement.

_ Combien de temps, demanda Malicia, tordant machinalement ses doigts insensibles. L'impression était toujours aussi perturbante.

_ Il va falloir prendre ton mal en patience, chérie, dit Ophélie d'un ton inhabituellement sérieux. Il faudra des mois, peut-être des années avant que tu parviennes au but.

_ Ce n'est pas possible, gémit la jeune fille. Même si ce sérum est efficace... c'est pire que les gants !

_ Il va falloir t'en passer de toute manière. Si tu veux avoir une chance de réussir, il va falloir vivre au jour le jour avec ton pouvoir, apprendre à détecter ce qui le déclenche et à le stopper. Mélissandre t'aidera, mais ses drogues ne feront pas de miracles. Si tu veux un jour avoir le contrôle, il va falloir arrêter d'essayer d'ignorer ton pouvoir.

Tornade surveillait la partie de base-ball qui avait lieu sur le terrain de sport au-dessous du balcon ou elle était accoudée. Henry McCoy qui tentait d'arbitrer la partie avait visiblement atteint les limites de sa patience. Bien que les élèves aient été prévenus qu'ils ne devaient en aucun cas faire usage de leurs dons pendant la partie, il était très tentant dans le feu de l'action d'utiliser la télékinésie pour dévier la trajectoire de la balle ou de développer des muscles inexistants quelques secondes plus tôt pour la renvoyer avec une puissance imparable. Pourtant ces séances faisaient autant partie de la formation dispensée par l'institut que celles où les enfants apprenaient à développer leurs dons. En effet, mêmes parfaitement maîtrisés, les pouvoirs mutants étaient loin d'être la solution à toutes les situations. Les enfants devaient aussi être capables de s'en sortir sans faire appel à leurs capacités particulières.

_ Non, ça ne va pas du tout, hurla Hank, à bout. Le prochain que je prends à tricher aura droit à une séance d'entraînement dans la salle des dangers avec Logan. Ororo remarqua avec amusement que plusieurs enfants s'étaient subitement figés. De son point de vue, elle voyait très bien la pierre ronde qu'un petit garçon tenait dissimulée dans son dos et qu'il prévoyait visiblement de subtiliser à la balle qu'il était sensé donner au batteur debout à coté de lui celui-ci aurait eu bien peu de chances de faire décoller ce projectile bien plus dense qu'il n'aurait pourtant pas pu distinguer de l'original tant les dons d'illusionniste de l'autre étaient puissants.

_ Mais Mr McCoy, protesta l'un des enfants, on n'y survivrait pas !

_ Alors, soyez fair-play, dit d'un ton sans répliques l'ancien ministre aux affaires mutantes. Le garçonnet lâcha la pierre et le reste de la partie fut sans incident. Après avoir supervisé la récupération du matériel, Hank rejoignit Tornade sur le perron:

_ Ils vont me rendre fous, confia-t-il.  
>_ Je t'avais prévenu que tu regretterais vite ton poste au ministère, rappela Ororo avec un large sourire. Mais tu as insisté !<p>

_ Je ne pouvais pas vous laisser vous débrouiller seuls avec les enfants, Logan et toi, soupira Mc Coy. Je sais, Bobby, Piotr et Kitty font de leur mieux pour aider en assurant les entraînements, mais nous sommes encore en sous effectif, ajouta-t-il comme son interlocutrice ouvrait la bouche pour l'interrompre. Ophélie ne restera pas éternellement. Il faut que nous recrutions et rapidement. Il arrive de nouveaux enfants chaque semaine, appuya-t-il en désignant du doigt, une fillette un peu à la traîne du groupe principal. La petite fille s'était présentée aux portes de l'école quelques jours plus tôt et ils n'étaient toujours pas parvenus à lui faire dire d'où elle venait, qui étaient ses parents ou même comment elle était arrivée là. C'était dans ce genre de cas que l'absence du professeur se faisait le plus cruellement ressentir.

_ Tu as raison, admit-elle à regret. Nous avons besoin de psychologues, de professeurs capables d'enseigner différentes matières et de personnes ayant les connaissances nécessaires pour aider les enfants à comprendre comment fonctionnent leurs dons, des gens d'expérience de préférence. Mais bizarrement, les candidatures ne se pressent pas au portillon.

_ Les ValOmbre ont un réseau que nous pourrions mettre à profit. Amalia et Ophélie sont assez particulières, mais elles ne sont sans doute pas toutes aussi …

_ Extrêmes, compléta Ororo en levant un sourcil dubitatif. Ça m'étonnerait. Et si on en croit ce qu'Amalia nous a confié, certaines recherchent en ce moment même à prendre le contrôle de la communauté mutante. Nous ne pouvons pas leur servir l'institut sur un plateau.

_ Je ne compte aller nulle-part, intervint Ophélie, surgissant derrière eux à l'improviste. Le pouvoir de Malicia nous donne plus de fil à retordre que je le pensais. Et puis, je me plais bien ici, dit-elle après quelques secondes de réflexions. Ça fait un moment que j'ai quitté la maison-mère et l'ambiance survoltée d'une communauté de mutants en pleine activité me manque. Surtout qu'il y en a de charmants dans le coin ajouta-t-elle en adressant un sourire incendiaire à Hank.

Sans attendre une réponse, elle fit demi-tour, laissant l'ancien ministre dans un profond embarras. Tornade observa avec amusement la teinte violette qui se propageait sur le visage de son vis à vis.

_ Tu disais ?

_ Une seule ValOmbre est bien suffisante pour l'instant, finit par répondre Hank lorsque le plus gros de son trouble se fut effacé.

Il avait longtemps flotté dans le vide. Le lien qu'il avait créé avec la mutante le reliait au monde réel, mais n'ayant aucun référentiel pour comprendre les images et les sensations qui lui parvenaient, elles lui restaient en grande partie incompréhensibles. Il attendait, encore et toujours, remplissant la tache qui lui avait été attribuée, sans que rien ne parvienne à venir à bout de sa patience. Puis quelque-chose changea. Des sons et des images lui parvinrent, étranges, discordants. Ils n'étaient plus filtrés et déformés par les perceptions et la conscience de sa partenaire. Les canaux avaient beau être rudimentaires, le Cérébro se lança immédiatement dans l'étude de tout ce que ses nouvelles perceptions lui permettaient de capter de son environnement. Un tout nouveau monde s'ouvrait à lui.


	11. Chapitre 10 : Conseils de famille

Ismaël examina le visage du mutant debout devant lui. Bien qu'il ne le connaisse que depuis quelques mois, le téléporteur faisait partie des rares recrues auquel il aurait confié sa vie. Mais l'existence de celle qu'il voulait lui confier lui était bien plus précieuse que la sienne... Enfin, il se décida :

_ Kurt, te souviens-tu d'une jeune femme qui est venue nous voir, il y a quelques temps ?

_ Ja, Herr, dit Kurt, un sourire dévoilant ses dents blanches acérées. Les paraboles qu'elle nous racontait étaient toujours très inspirées.

Ismaël inclina la tête, bien qu'il ne partage pas l'enthousiasme de son compagnon. Amalia avait entrepris de partager l'expérience familiale avec ses protégés. Elle puisait dans la mémoire collective de leur famille, des histoires et des exemples pour instruire, émouvoir et amuser son auditoire. Ismaël avait horreur de ces séances car à chaque fois, il percevait combien la personnalité de la personne invoquée imprégnait la jeune femme. Il craignait toujours que, malgré son amour, elle ne le regarde un jour avec le même mépris que leur mère.

_ Amalia a besoin d'aide. Elle ne se déplace pas assez vite et la personne qu'elle recherche n'arrête pas de lui filer entre les doigts. Il ajouta après un silence: Je veux aussi que tu veilles sur elle.

Les yeux jaunes de Diablo luisaient dans la pénombre dans laquelle son visage à la peau bleue tatouée se fondait.

_ Je ne suis pas comme vous, Herr. Je ne suis pas un guerrier, seulement une créature de Dieu.

_ Elle n'a pas besoin d'un garde du corps. Juste de quelqu'un qui sache mesurer le danger d'une situation et l'emmener hors de portée du péril, expliqua patiemment Ismaël. Bien que ne partageant pas la philosophie de son interlocuteur, il avait beaucoup de respect pour lui et la manière dont il voyait le monde.

_ Je crois que je peux faire cela, Herr. Avec l'assistance de notre Créateur à tous, je parviendrai à la tenir éloignée de ceux qui pourraient lui nuire.

Ismaël acquiesça, bien qu'il n'ait jamais accordé grande confiance dans le Dieu que révérait Kurt. Quel être infiniment sage laisserait ses créatures souffrir et s'entre-déchirer au nom du libre arbitre ? Les ValOmbre ne s'embarrassaient pas de telles croyances, ayant subi les foudres des inquisiteurs agissant au nom de Dieu dans un passé qui ne leur semblaient pas si lointain. C'était au nom de la vie que sa famille avait toujours recueilli ceux qui étaient dans le besoin, hommes ou bêtes, mutants ou non. Malgré le rejet de sa famille, ce besoin de protéger le plus faible et de l'instruire était ancré dans sa mémoire à travers les souvenirs de celles qui l'avaient précédé. Il se servait de l'esprit froid et de la volonté implacable hérités de son père pour mener à bien son projet de réhabilitation des anciens parias. S'il leur offrait pour l'instant son domaine souterrain comme refuge, il voulait les voir marcher sous la lumière du soleil parmi les autres hommes, sans avoir à cacher leurs visages ou leurs corps déformés, sans que leur pouvoir engendre la peur ou la méfiance. Il regarda Wagner s'évanouir dans un nuage de soufre, puis haussa machinalement les épaules. Rendu virtuellement immortel par son don d'absorption de l'énergie, c'était à cause de sa sœur dont la vie s'échappait à chaque secondes qu'il voulait voir ce rêve devenir réalité le plus rapidement possible. Ismaël savait combien le don de la Marcheuse dans les Rêves comme commençait à la nommer la rumeur serait nécessaire pour donner vie à leur vision.

Il avait maintenant une entrevue pénible à affronter. Comme il s'y attendait, Clara avait repris contact avec lui et avait exigé de le voir toute affaire cessante, probablement pour lui demander pourquoi Amalia était toujours vivante. Ismaël était fatigué de dissimuler ses sentiments, fatigué de toujours faire mine de plier devant sa cadette, fatigué du fanatisme qui animait celle-ci. Tout comme la benjamine de la fratrie, bien que de manière très différente, Ismaël avait toujours vécu dans un monde fluctuant, où chaque jour apportait son lot d'événements inattendus, où pour survivre, il lui avait fallu faire des choix difficiles, souvent en contradiction avec les convictions qui l'animaient. Pour lui, il n'y avait jamais eu de famille rassurante sur laquelle s'appuyer, juste un combat pour assurer sa survie et celle des siens loin des influences des extrémistes de tous bords. S'il n'avait pas toujours eu conscience que la survie de sa plus jeune sœur pourrait un jour dépendre de sa capacité à dissimuler ses sentiments, sans-doute aurait-il succombé depuis longtemps à la tentation de dire à l'autre ses quatre vérités. Mais à l'idée d'exposer Amalia au danger par un comportement inconsidéré, il ravala sa rage et son mécontentement, les dissimulant derrière le masque lisse que ses pensionnaires avaient appris à redouter tant les explosions qui suivaient pouvaient être dévastatrices.

Clara ne détecta pas son approche, visiblement plongée dans ses pensées, ce qui donna le temps à son aîné de l'observer à loisir. Ismaël comprenait en la voyant ainsi pourquoi Amalia ressentait de l'affection pour son aînée, malgré tout ce qu'elle savait des projets de l'autre. Les ValOmbre étaient programmés par leur mémoire commune pour s'entraider et se soutenir à n'importe quel prix. Voir la distante Clara aussi troublée réveillait ses instincts de protection autant que sa curiosité.

_ Bonjour Clara, finit-il par dire pour signaler sa présence.

_ Ismaël, le salua-t-elle brièvement. Elle attendit qu'il ait pris place dans le fauteuil face à lui avant de continuer : Mes informateurs m'ont dit qu'Amalia est en vie. Je t'ai connu plus efficace.

_ L'institut Xavier est une véritable forteresse. Je n'ai rien pu faire tant qu'elle y résidait, expliqua Ismaël, mentant sans le moindre remord.

_ En fait, c'est une bonne chose, le surprit Clara. J'ai parfois du mal à voir à long terme, mais un vieil ami de la famille m'a aidé à prendre la bonne décision.

_ Je ne comprends pas, avoua Ismaël.

_ Grand-frère, je te présente Mr Erik Lehnsherr. Il a bien voulu se joindre à nous.

Ismaël jaugea le vieil homme qui se tenait debout en retrait il comprenait mieux pourquoi Clara avait insisté pour qu'il tienne tout le monde à l'écart même sans le casque et la cape, le visage de Magnéto était trop connu des laissés-pour-compte de la communauté mutante pour que son passage passe inaperçu.

_ Il paraît que vous avez tué mon père, dit Ismaël, troublé par la ressemblance manifeste entre les deux mutants. Si Magnéto poursuivait toujours ses rêves de domination, Ismaël ne comprenait pas pourquoi il aurait pris la peine de dissuader Clara de mettre à exécution ses projets vis-à-vis d'Amalia.

_ Oui, il y a très longtemps, dit Erik avec prudence.

_ Je vous suis donc redevable, dit avec sincérité Ismaël. Les méthodes de Shaw auraient pu le séduire par leur efficacité... si elles ne le révulsaient pas autant. Ismaël savait que sa mère l'avait pris en grippe notamment à cause de ce qu'elle avait été obligée de laisser faire sans réagir durant la période où elle avait partagé la vie de cet homme.

Magnéto jaugea son interlocuteur. Même si de la même manière que chez Clara, l'influence de l'ascendance paternelle de l'homme était perceptible, dans l'acuité du regard qu'il posait sur lui ou dans son attitude rigide même dans le profond fauteuil où il était assis, en voyant ensemble le frère et la sœur, Erik réalisa avec humilité que ce qui était prédominant et commun à ces deux personnalités ne provenait ni de Shaw, ni de lui-même.

_ Je n'ai pas réfléchi assez et j'ai pris le problème à l'envers, déclara Clara, mettant à terme à sa réflexion intérieure. Qu'est-ce qui a pu pousser Amalia à quitter le cocon familial, alors qu'elle n'avait jamais quitté l'enceinte du manoir ?

_ L'impression que l'on souhaitait sa mort, proposa Ismaël, bien qu'il sache très bien que ce n'était pas le cas.

_Soyons sérieux. Cette gamine n'a jamais évolué dans le même monde que nous. C'est une rêveuse, quelqu'un de fondamentalement contemplatif. Pour ébranler une montagne...

_ Il faut un séisme, compléta Ismaël, pensif à son tour. Heureux de la présence de la jeune femme, il s'était contenté de profiter de chaque seconde, sans se poser de questions. Pourtant, il savait qu'elle avait mené différentes recherches. L''insistance d'Amalia à retrouver le professeur Xavier, où qu'il puisse être, trahissait une profonde préoccupation.

_ Elle ne sait pas quoi faire de ce qu'elle sait, reprit Ismaël après réflexion. Elle a besoin de conseils et recherche des personnes capables de l'aider à prendre les bonnes décisions.

_ Tu crois qu'elle n'a pas confiance dans le Conseil, demanda Clara, étonnée.

_ Ce n'est pas une question de confiance, expliqua Ismaël, conscient qu'il en disait sans doute un peu trop. Nous nous reposons beaucoup sur notre mémoire génétique. Peut-être que le problème demande une approche inédite.

_ Ou que le danger est si grand qu'elle ne veut pas y exposer les membres de notre Maison et les enfants qui y sont éduqués. Si le seul fait de s'éloigner d'eux suffit à les mettre hors de danger, continua Clara avec méthode, c'est qu'Amalia est la source de ce péril. Peut-être que son pouvoir délirant de modifier la réalité va finir par provoquer la fin du monde.

_ Si elle en était la seule origine, elle n'aurait pas pris le risque d'exposer d'autres personnes, protesta Ismaël. Elle se serait sacrifiée plutôt que de nuire à quiconque !

Erik, bien que gardant un visage impassible, sourit intérieurement. Une fois de plus, Charles s'était montré perspicace. Clara ne fut pas plus longue à comprendre :

_ Tu sembles la connaître bien mieux que tu veux bien l'avouer, cher frère, persifla-t-elle. Et bien que penses-tu qu'elle va faire maintenant ?

_ Chercher le moyen de nous sauver tous. Les yeux d'Ismaël étincelèrent soudainement : Il n'y qu'un seul mutant à ma connaissance qui peut l'aider. Le petit que Tante Julia a recueilli il y a vingt ans. Le faiseur d'asile.

_ Esteban ? Lorsqu'Ismaël acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, Clara se rejeta en arrière, songeuse. Que pouvons nous faire ?

_ Il faut battre le rappel. Tous ceux qui seront prêts à faire le nécessaire humains ou mutants. J'espère que vous ne voyez pas d'inconvénient à cela, Mr Lehnsherr, ajouta Ismaël en se tournant vers l'ancien.

_ Je tiens de source sûre que toutes les bonnes volontés seront bienvenues, dit sobrement Magneto. Moi aussi, je connais quelques personnes qui pourront nous être utiles. Nous nous sommes affrontés dans le passé, mais face à un ennemi commun, je saurais les rallier à nos cotés.

Charles Xavier ne se rappelait plus clairement à quelle occasion il avait rencontré Adelia ValOmbre pour la première fois. L'âge avait rendu son corps frêle et la matriarche de la famille se déplaçait depuis plus d'une vingtaine années maintenant avec l'aide d'une canne. Mais dans ses yeux couleur océan, le professeur X pouvait lire la la même volonté tranquille qu'il y avait toujours lu. Là se résumait tout ce qu'il savait de la façon de penser de cette femme télépathe de haut niveau tout comme lui, Adelia possédait des boucliers mentaux capable de résister à ses investigations les plus poussées.

_ Comme toujours, vous avez de l'avance sur moi, jeune homme, dit-elle avec humour lorsqu'elle perçut sa présence. J'étais pourtant sûre qu'étant donné mon âge et mes activités, ce serait moi qui passerait l'arme à gauche la première. C'était en référence d'une vieille plaisanterie entre eux. Il lui avait fait un jour remarqué que le réseau d'espions qu'elle dirigeait ainsi que son expérience lui donnait un temps d'avance non négligeable sur lui. Elle lui avait rétorqué que le Cerebro lui apportait le même genre d'information que pouvaient lui fournir ses espions et qu'étant donné qu'il se trouvait en fauteuil roulant, la vie avait du lui donner à la dure toute l'expérience dont il avait besoin. Même si, apparemment, avait-elle alors continué d'un ton pensif, il semblait faire de son mieux pour l'ignorer.

Dans les cercles des plus bas aux plus élevés où évoluait Adelia, on l'avait surnommée le Sphinx. Certains disaient qu'elle n'avait pas versé une larme au moment du décès de sa fille unique. D'autres prétendaient qu'elle l'avait tuée de ses propres mains. Évidemment, tous avaient tort. Charles Xavier se souvenait d'avoir vu ce visage impassible noyé de pleurs. Il se demandait juste s'il avait imaginé le bébé qu'elle serrait contre son cœur ce jour-là ou si ce souvenir bizarrement flou était réel.

Je suppose que vous n'êtes pas venu me hanter sans une bonne raison, continua-t-elle comme il restait silencieux.

« J'ai besoin de vous, dit-il. J'ai besoin de vos connaissances, de votre expérience et de votre mémoire si particulière. Et j'ai aussi besoin de savoir si Amalia est ma fille.

_ Je me demande qui a bien pu vous parler d'elle, fit la vieille femme , en croisant ses doigts raidis par l'arthrite. Ils sont rares ceux en dehors du clan à connaître l'existence de ma plus jeune petite-fille.

« Ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance, maintenant, Adelia. Pas alors qu'elle est en train de se débattre avec quelque-chose qui la dépasse, qui nous dépasse tous. Combien de temps avant que cela la détruise ?

_ Elle est comme Liliane plus résistante qu'on pourrait l'imaginer, dit Adelia d'un ton sec. Amalia sera digne du destin qu'on lui a prédit. Et quoi que vous pensiez, ce n'est plus une enfant depuis longtemps.

« Liliane est morte, remarqua le professeur sans comprendre pourquoi ces mots faisaient naître une telle douleur en lui. Elle est tout ce qui vous reste d'elle. Pourquoi la laissez-vous errer dans les ténèbres ?

_ Amalia possède déjà les renseignements que vous êtes venu chercher, même si elle n'a pas encore fait le lien. Moi aussi, j'ai peur pour votre fille, dit l'ancienne d'un ton radouci. Mais l'obscurité dans laquelle elle évolue l'a protégée autant qu'aveuglée. Je suppose que l'on vous a aussi parlé de son don principal, commença-t-elle avant d'attendre que son interlocuteur reprenne la parole.

« Voir ce qui n'appartient pas à notre réalité et le rendre matériel, énonça Charles Xavier avec une pointe d'exaspération. Comment Adelia pouvait-elle demeurer toujours si calme ?

_ Si ce qui va se produire bientôt avait eu lieu lorsqu'elle était enfant, dit sentencieusement l'ancienne, elle n'aurait pas pu se défendre ni protéger ceux qui dépendent d'elle. Tant qu'elle ignore ce qui la guette, elle ne peut pas l'introduire dans ce monde. Et tant qu'il n'a pas trouvé le moyen de passer ses barrières mentales, cet être ne peut pas l'influencer.

« Pourtant vous êtes sûre que cela va se produire d'un jour à l'autre, remarqua le professeur, irrité par l'impassibilité de son interlocutrice.

_ Oh, oui, ça ne fait aucun doute, assura la vieille dame en reprenant la tasse de thé qu'elle avait posée à l'arrivée de son visiteur. Tous les precogns que nous connaissons ont un blanc à partir d'une certaine période.

« Ce qui signifie ?

_ Un bouleversement majeur et imprévisible. L'entrée en action d'un facteur qu'aucun d'entre eux n'est capable de percevoir. C'est un événement rare, la naissance d'un nouveau monde qui sera probablement douloureuse pour nous tous. Amalia est la seule à pouvoir créer un chemin qui nous conduira vers la lumière, déclara Adelia. Charles aurait bien voulu partager la certitude de son interlocutrice.

« Elle ne parviendra à rien toute seule, remarqua-t-il, trahissant malgré lui l'inquiétude qui le rongeait. Adelia ne l'aurait jamais admis même sous la torture mais une émotion jumelle lui serrait le cœur. Elle revoyait malgré elle la petite fille solitaire, perdue dans un monde que personne d'autre qu'elle ne pouvait percevoir. Certains avaient été jusqu'à douter de la santé mentale de l'enfant, regrettant que Liliane ait sacrifié sa vie pour un être aussi diminué.

_ Je sais qu'elle trouvera les alliés nécessaires, finit par répondre la vieille dame sur un ton qui ne souffrait aucune réplique. Et nous devons être prêts à l'assister lorsqu'elle fera appel à nous.

Malgré ses doutes, Charles acquiesça. Il pouvait au moins faire cela pour sa fille.


	12. Chapitre 11 : Montrer son vrai visage

Raven écoutait d'une oreille distraite le babillage de Rosé, un jeune portoricain qui tentait visiblement de lui faire du charme. Elle avait déjà expliqué au jeune homme qu'elle n'était pas intéressée, mais celui-ci s'obstinait, faisant toujours preuve d'humour à chacune de ses rebuffades. C'était presque devenu un jeu entre eux, mais ce soir-là Mystique n'était pas d'humeur. Elle avait repéré au comptoir deux individus qui ne lui inspiraient aucune confiance et noté le malaise d'Esteban, le propriétaire. Il lui avait confié avoir reçu des pressions de la part de gens peu recommandables. En détaillant l'apparence des nouveaux venus, Mystique s'inquiéta davantage encore pour ses amis apparemment, la mafia cubaine avait décidé de s'intéresser au quartier. Le visage aux traits burinés d'Esteban ne trahissait rien de son appréhension lorsqu'il demanda aux deux importuns de s'en aller. Insensiblement, les conversations dans le bar s'étaient éteintes et à l'instar de Raven, les clients les plus proches du comptoir s'étaient rapprochés pour apporter leur soutien au maître des lieux. Sous la pression des spectateurs, les deux gangsters en net sous-effectif prirent le large, non sans lancer quelques menaces en espagnol. Soucieux de dissiper l'ambiance tendue, Esteban lança à la cantonade:

_ Apparemment nos visiteurs ne trouvaient pas notre boisson à leur goût. Et vous ?

_ OUI, entonna en chœur l'assemblée.

_ Alors, prouvez-le moi, conclut le patron.

Soudain les serveuses furent assaillies de commandes. Même s'ils savaient qu'ils n'avaient gagné qu'une bataille, les habitants tenaient à la fêter dignement. Certains sortirent pour revenir quelques minutes plus tard des guitares à la main et un concert s'improvisa. Malgré l'enthousiasme général, Mystique ne put s'empêcher de faire part de son inquiétude à Esteban :

_ Ils ne vont pas en rester là.

_ Je sais, dit Esteban en haussant les épaules. Mais ce soir, c'est bon pour les affaires. Tu as des clients qui s'impatientent, nota-t-il, en lui désignant une table proche où de jeunes gens assez éméchés essayaient d'attirer l'attention à grands gestes désordonnés.

_ Demain, nous risquons tous d'avoir la gueule de bois, gronda Mystique mécontente. Esteban se garda bien de la reprendre. Il ne savait rien du passé de son employée mais il avait assez l'expérience du genre humain pour se rendre compte que derrière son apparence effacée se cachait un caractère bien trempé.

Raven ne s'était pas trompée. Les mafieux jugeaient visiblement que le quartier faisait une cible de choix et les tentatives d'intimidation se multiplièrent. Mais malgré la peur, à chaque fois, les habitants surent faire bloc, s'organisant afin qu'à la moindre alerte le maximum d'hommes arrivent rapidement sur les lieux, submergeant les assaillants par le nombre. Lorsqu'elle marchait dans la rue, Mystique était très consciente des snippers dissimulés derrière les persiennes poussiéreuses. Plusieurs émigrants mexicains avaient fui les guerres de gangs qui ensanglantaient leur pays et eu affaire aux 'Coyotes' qui avaient l'habitude de rançonner les gens auxquels ils faisaient passer la frontière. Ils étaient prêts à tout pour éviter que leur nouveau foyer devienne la proie des criminels et plusieurs autres les avaient rejoints. Esteban n'appréciait pas beaucoup ce genre d'initiative, mais avait pris le parti d'encadrer ceux qu'il surnommait ' le commando des têtes Brûlées', afin d'éviter que la situation ne devienne incontrôlable. Raven était une fois de plus saisie par l'unité qui caractérisait les réactions du quartier face à l'envahisseur. Confusément, elle se sentait elle-même connectée de la communauté de la même façon que les habitants les plus anciens du quartier. En ces temps de crise, la compulsion se faisait plus forte que jamais. Mystique la solitaire était maintenant prête à se battre et à mourir pour n'importe lequel des enfants aux grands yeux inquiets qui ne lâchaient plus la main de leurs parents.

Pourtant, lorsque la catastrophe se produisit, elle ne la vit pas venir. Quelques semaines avaient passées et tous s'étaient habitués à vivre sous la menace d'une épée de Damoclès. Il était très tard, et la lune se cachait derrière de lourds nuages d'orage. Le premier incendie aurait pu être accidentel. L'entrepôt était vétuste et le circuit électrique tout autant. Un court-circuit aurait pu facilement expliquer l'incident. Mais lorsque la fumée s'éleva en plusieurs points du quartier, Esteban dut se rendre à l'évidence. Ces départs de feu étaient d'origine criminelle.

_ Ils veulent nous forcer à disperser nos forces, nota Esteban.

_ Si nous ne faisons rien, les incendies risquent de s'étendre à des zones habitées, remarqua Rosé, nerveux. Mystique crut voir un reflet rouge dans les yeux de son compagnon, mais il détourna la tête trop vite pour confirmer ses soupçons.

_ Alors faisons ce qui est nécessaire, conclut Esteban en dévisageant ceux qui l'entouraient. Tout ce qui sera nécessaire.

Tous acquiescèrent avant de se disperser en petits groupes. Les habitants, tirés de leur sommeil, sortaient des immeubles rasant les murs pour ne pas entraver l'avancée de la milice. Certains les rejoignaient sans rien dire, principalement des hommes mais aussi quelques femmes. Sans se concerter, tous savaient ce qu'ils avaient à faire. Repérer et neutraliser les envahisseurs par tous les moyens nécessaires. Cette idée résonnait dans leurs esprits comme un leitmotiv, oblitérant toute pensée rationnelle. Ce fut pour cela que Mystique ne s'aperçut pas qu'elle reprenait peu à peu son apparence réelle, sans se soucier de regard de ses compagnons, ni s'étonner de leur absence de réaction. Du reste de la soirée, elle ne garda qu'un souvenir flou. La fumée, les flammes, des silhouettes d'hommes qui se faufilaient dans l'obscurité sans se douter que tout le quartier avait conscience de leur présence à présent, l'éclat métallique des armes à feu, le son des os qui se brisent, une main dans la sienne, un bras qui la retient, l'éclat de deux yeux jaunes dans un visage étrangement semblable au sien et une voix qui s'élève et qui crie dans la nuit :

_ Arrêtes-les Esteban ! Ils en ont fait bien assez.

La pression de l'étau qui lui enserrait l'esprit diminua progressivement, la laissant sonnée. Elle n'était d'ailleurs pas la seule. Les iris de Rosé étaient rouge sang et des crocs ensanglantés dépassaient de sa bouche. Maria regardait ses doigts au bout desquels crépitaient de petits arcs électriques bleutés, comme si elle ne comprenait pas comment cela était possible. L'homme à sa droite lâcha la batte de base-ball qu'il brandissait au-dessus du crâne de l'un des assaillants.

_ Kurt, s'étonna-t-elle, en reconnaissant celui qui l'avait maîtrisée.

_ Pour vous servir, Madame, assura d'un ton gêné le téléporteur en la relâchant.

_ J'ai perdu le contrôle, admit Esteban qui descendait la rue. Nous sommes si nombreux maintenant que je peine à maîtriser la gestalt.

_ Ils ne les ont pas tués, mais c'est tout juste, remarqua la jeune femme blonde en se penchant sur les blessés. Heureusement, ta sphère d'influence nous a happés mon ami et moi avant que quelque-chose d'irrémédiable ne se produise.

_ Que se passe-t-il ici, s'inquiéta enfin Raven, prête à tout.

_ Esteban a un don psy très intéressant, expliqua la nouvelle venue comme l'autre gardait le silence. Il attire à lui tous ceux qui pourraient être utiles à ceux qu'il protège et génère un esprit de communauté entre les différents membres de celle-ci.

_ Tu oublies de préciser un point, petite. Ne viennent à moi que ceux qui ont eux-mêmes besoin d'aide. Et tu es dans ce cas, je suppose.

_ Il dit vrai, confirma la jeune femme. Esteban n'a jamais agi qu'avec de bonnes intentions, même s'il s'est un peu laissé dépasser par les derniers événements.

Malgré elle, Raven se sentit apaisée. Personne n'avait cherché à nuire à quiconque. Elle comprenait pourquoi tous les habitants se montraient aussi accueillants visiblement, Rosé et Maria ainsi que les trois humains qui les accompagnaient été dans la confidence car les révélations de la jeune femme ne semblaient pas les surprendre.

_ Je ne cherche pas à imposer quoi que ce soit, assura Esteban en écho. J'offre juste un abri à ceux qui en ont besoin à condition qu'ils soient prêts à soutenir et défendre leurs voisins. Mutants ou norms, je m'en fous. Et ceux qui trouvent que c'est déjà trop dégagent très vite.

Raven hocha la tête, étourdie. Maria tapota doucement son épaule et elle retint à grande peine des larmes qu'elle n'avait plus laissé sortir depuis trop d'années. Elle avait toujours cru qu'il fallait combattre pour obtenir ce que ces gens lui avaient offert depuis le premier jour.

La lune se décida enfin à apparaître, éclairant la scène d'un éclat surnaturel. Si Mystique avait pu deviner la couleur de la chevelure de la nouvelle venue, ses traits étaient restés jusqu'à présent plongés dans l'ombre. Le regard rieur de la jeune femme, les pommettes hautes, le nez un peu busqué et les boucles folles qui balayaient son front lui rappelèrent étrangement les traits d'un enfant qu'elle avait vu devenir un homme plus de quarante ans plus tôt.

_ On s'est déjà rencontrées, n'est-ce pas, demanda-t-elle en faisant un pas en avant pour s'assurer qu'elle n'était pas victime d'une illusion d'optique.

_ Je t'ai un peu aidée à redevenir toi-même admit l'autre. Je suis loin d'approuver tout ce que tu as pu faire, mais imposer la prise de ce sérum me semble inhumain. On n'ampute pas les criminels humains sous prétexte de les empêcher de nuire. Pourquoi devrait-on autoriser cela pour les mutants ?

_ Ils sont bien plus difficiles à maîtriser, releva Esteban. Je sais que la gestalt empêche les résidents mutants du quartier d'envisager seulement de nuire aux autres, mais sinon, nous serions en grande difficulté.

_ On ne résout rien par la contrainte, assura la jeune femme. J'ai besoin de ton aide Esteban pour mettre au point des zones protégées comme celle-ci.

_ J'ai déjà du mal à contrôler celle-là, remarqua Esteban en s'assombrissant. Raven releva néanmoins mentalement qu'il n'avait pas refusé. La jeune femme semblait avoir une telle emprise sur le mutant qu'il n'envisageait même pas cette possibilité.

_ Je sais. Mais je pense qu'en associant nos capacités, nous serions capables de faire en sorte que ces refuges soient indépendants de toi. On pourrait commencer par faire un essai ici.

_ Combien de zones refuges veux-tu mettre en place ?

_ Autant que possible, partout dans le monde. Tant que nous aurons la force de continuer.

Le visage d'Esteban s'assombrit encore.

_ Alors la vieille Élisabeth n'est pas aussi folle que tous le pensent ? Les temps sont venus ?

La jeune femme semblait dubitative :

_ Je n'arrive pas à imaginer ce qui pourrait déclencher l'Apocalypse. Ça semble un peu ridicule, non, remarqua-t-elle d'un ton ironique.

Mais Mystique ne se laissa pas tromper. A la surface des yeux de leur interlocutrice flottaient des visions de fin du monde, un univers dévasté où des bandes de prédateurs enragés pourchassaient et détruisaient les derniers vestiges de la civilisation. Mystique avait toujours voulu voir naître un monde où elle aurait sa place, mais elle ne croyait pas qu'un tel monde pourrait éclore de ces cendres.

_ Que faisons-nous d'eux ? Demanda Luis, un guatémaltèque toujours très pragmatique qui trouvait visiblement que la conversation avait assez duré.

L'attention de tous convergea les vingt hommes qu'ils avaient traqués en état de transe et contraints à se replier vers cette ruelle en cul-de sac avant de les battre méthodiquement.

_ Ils ne sont pas en danger de mort, mais ils vont déguster lorsqu'ils reprendront conscience. Enfin, ce sont les risques de leur profession, conclut la jeune femme. Kurt, pourrais-tu les déposer devant l'hôpital le plus proche ?

L'homme à la peau tatouée hocha simplement la tête avant de disparaître avec deux des gangsters inconscients. Les autres restèrent là à monter la garde jusqu'à ce le dernier des intrus ait été expulsé. L'heure du bilan avait sonné : il n'y avait eu finalement que peu de dégâts. Quelques volontaires qui avaient cherché à éteindre les feux avaient été légèrement intoxiqués par la fumée, mais tous les incendies étaient maintenant maîtrisés. Plusieurs vitrines avaient aussi été vandalisées, mais les assaillants n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de se servir des nombreuses armes à feu que l'on découvrit dans les coffres des voitures qu'ils avaient garés quelques rues plus loin. Après une brève consultation, Esteban décida de faire disparaître le plus rapidement possible toute cette quincaillerie. Il n'avait jamais voulu que le quartier soit armé et avec raison. Les mutants qui composaient un tiers de sa population faisaient une force de frappe des plus efficaces. Ils avaient aussi d'après lui l'avantage d'être doués d'intelligence et de sensibilité, contrairement aux armes de destruction massive que Mila, une mutante d'un certain âge douée de pyrokinésie s'employait maintenant à fondre en une masse compacte, vaguement rectangulaire.

_ Enfin, la plupart d'entre eux, ajouta-t-il en soupirant tandis que Rosé se pavanait tous crocs dehors devant une Mystique hilare.

_ Je déteste quand ça arrive à l'improviste, plaisanta le jeune homme. Il va falloir au moins attendre l'aube pour que la chauve-souris retourne dans sa grotte.

_ Je ne comprends pas, fit Mystique, interloquée.

_ Je vais te donner la recette du vampirisme familial, expliqua Rosé. Il y a bien longtemps, un de mes ancêtres s'est fait mordre par une chauve-souris bizarre. Il devient hypersensible à la lumière du jour, se met à boire du sang animal pour se nourrir, enfin, tu vois le topo. Heureusement, les gens du coin adorent un dieu chauve-souris ce qui lui évite d'être empalé. Il devient le chef du village et possède un harem de belle dimension qu'il honore avec enthousiasme. Malheureusement, la plupart des enfants que ses concubines mettent au monde étaient tellement monstrueux qu'ils ne survivaient que quelques heures. Seuls mes arrière-arrière-arrière-arrière-arrière-arrière-arrière-grands parents ont atteints l'âge adulte, et ils n'étaient pas beaux à voir. Les explorateurs qui sont venus deux générations plus tard dans le village ont mis sur le compte de la consanguinité le faciès assez particulier des habitants. Enfin, avec le temps, les traits les plus bizarres se sont estompés. Je supporte assez bien la lumière du soleil, je n'ai besoin que de très peu de sang dans mon régime alimentaire et mes crocs sont les trois-quart du temps complètement rétractés. Heureusement, le vampire est plutôt populaire depuis quelques années et les gens croient toujours à un déguisement très réaliste lorsque je me laisse aller. Quand j'étais ado et que je vivais en dehors du quartier, j'avais adopté le style gothique intégral. Comme ça, mes coups de sang subits passaient quasiment inaperçus.

_ Tu portais un déguisement pour dissimuler ta vraie nature. Comme je l'ai fais trop longtemps, s'assombrit Mystique.

_ Un jour, tous nos enfants pourront vivre à visage découvert, quels qu'ils soient, assura d'une voix tranquille Amalia avec une certitude qui apaisa son interlocutrice. C'est ce à quoi nous allons tous œuvrer. Faire en sorte que ce jour arrive, en travaillant main dans la main. La menace qui est sur nous, nous détruira tous si nous ne préparons pas à la combattre.


	13. Chapitre 12 : Alliés ennemis

Logan n'en crût pas ses yeux lorsqu'il reconnût l'homme dont le visage s'inscrivait sur le visiophone du portail. Il arrêta Colossus qui s'élançait déjà vers l'entrée en armure intégrale.

_ Attends, gamin. Si j'ai fini par apprendre quelque-chose avec ce fils de pute, c'est qu'il ne faut pas l'approcher quand on a des corps contenant autant de métal que les nôtres.

_ Mais il n'a plus aucun pouvoir, protesta Piotr.

_ Cela m'étonnerait qu'il ose venir ici s'il n'avait pas récupéré une grande partie de ses capacités. Tu sais bien que Malicia n'est pas un cas isolé. Laissons faire Ororo et son charmant comité d'accueil, continua Logan en voyant sur les écrans de contrôle Tornade accompagnée de Malicia, d'Ophélie et probablement du spectre du Phénix approcher du portail avec circonspection.

Le vieil homme salua Tornade d'un simple hochement de tête et eut un sourire devant l'expression furibonde de Malicia Ophélie sembla éveiller sa curiosité, mais ce fut l'apparition subite du Phénix dans son champ de perception qui lui tira sa première véritable réaction:

_ Je ne pensais pas que revenir d'entre les morts était devenu si courant ses jours-ci, commenta-t-il sobrement. A part lui, il perçut la marque d'Amalia sur le spectre, semblable à celle qu'elle avait laissé sur les protégés du fils de Shaw. Ce fut la seule chose qui l'empêcha de faire demi-tour, terrifié par cet être surpuissant que l'on ne pouvait tuer.

_ Cela règle la question du professeur, dit Phénix de sa voix mentale la plus glaciale. C'est lui qui vous envoie ?

_ Indirectement. Laissez-moi entrer et je vous dirais tout ce que je sais. Nous avons besoin de vous.

Ophélie et le spectre avaient tressailli au même instant. C'était la phrase clef que depuis des générations les Valombre gravaient dans leur mémoire collective et dans l'esprit de ceux qu'ils aidaient ou recueillaient, quelques mots qui servaient de conditionnement afin que tous coopèrent dans les situations les plus critiques. Il n'était pas impossible d'y résister, mais extrêmement difficile.

_ Clara vous a bien fait la leçon, commenta Ophélie, en faisant un pas en arrière, montrant sa détermination à faire la sourde oreille.

_ Ce n'est pas elle qui a eut l'idée, réfuta Erik, avec impatience. Elle n'est pas encore persuadée que cela concerne réellement toute la communauté mutante. C'est Ismaël qui m'a conseillé de vous parler ainsi.

_ Étrange de la part d'un paria volontaire, ironisa la Valombre

_ Non, dit le spectre, scrutant leur interlocuteur avec une attention qui lui donnait l'impression qu'on fouillait son esprit. Ce qui devait être le cas, réalisa-t-il avec un temps de retard. D'après Amalia, c'est leur mère qui a fait en sorte qu'il soit tenu à l'écart. Elle a toute confiance en lui. Tel qu'elle me l'a décrit, ce n'est pas quelqu'un dont on évoque le nom à la légère. Ororo, ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers l'autre, nous devrions écouter ce qu'il a à nous dire. Ce qui veut dire, ouvrir ce portail, continua-t-elle, comme sa compagne restait dubitative.

_ OK, finit par accepter Tornade, malgré le doute visible dans ses yeux. Mais elle savait que quoique tente l'ancien, le spectre ne se laisserait jamais surprendre et qu'en moins d'un battement de cœur, il serait hors d'état de nuire. Malgré elle, Ororo se sentait soulagée. Comme tous ceux qui l'avaient côtoyée durant son court séjour, elle avait perçu le fardeau que portait Amalia sur ses épaules. Un fardeau bien trop lourd pour une personne seule. Bien que la mobilisation de personnalités aussi disparates soit inquiétante en soi, Tornade sentit l'angoisse qui la rongeait depuis la disparition du professeur s'apaiser. Même en son absence, les mutants étaient capables de se rassembler pour faire face au danger. Elle devina plus que ne perçut réellement la pression de la main réconfortante que le Phénix posa sur son épaule. Tout comme Amalia l'avait dit, la Jean qui avait partagé son enfance, fruit des conditionnements mentaux du professeur Xavier avait définitivement disparue. Mais à chaque jour qui passait, l'entité que tous continuaient à appeler par son ancien nom révélait une nouvelle bribe d'humanité que ses proches appréciaient à sa juste valeur.

Le problème du Cerebro était bien différent bien que les conséquences en paraissent similaires à un observateur extérieur. Le prisme émotionnel à travers lequel Amalia percevait ce qui l'entourait avait longtemps été un véritable obstacle à sa compréhension du monde. La pensée binaire rudimentaire de l'ordinateur était peu en rapport avec les demi-teintes subtiles que sa symbiote utilisait pour décrire l'univers. Les multiples capteurs que l'on avait ajouté à sa structure initiale quelques semaines plus tôt lui avait permis de construire son propre référentiel et d'établir des parallèles entre les perceptions de la jeune femme et les siennes propres, accédant ainsi à une compréhension partielle de la conscience humaine. Cerebro n'en demeurait pas moins un être à part dont les réflexions désarçonnaient souvent ses interlocuteurs par leur logique purement arithmétique. Contaminé par les préoccupations d'Amalia, l'ordinateur faisait pourtant de son mieux pour intégrer à ses équations personnelles les données qu'il recueillait sur les êtres avec lesquels il interagissait. Relié au système de surveillance, il avait perçu l'arrivée de Magneto et donné l'alerte mais avait décidé de laisser les humains prendre les mesures qu'ils jugeaient nécessaires. Pour Cerebro, le mutant entrait dans trop de catégories différentes et il n'existait pas de décision simple à son égard. Bien que ce ne soit pas un jugement très analytique, l'ordinateur finit par ajouter ' capable du meilleur comme du pire ' en commentaire à l'entrée ' Erik Lehnsherr' dans sa base de données.

Sans se concerter, ils se retrouvèrent dans le salon privé du professeur Xavier. Heureusement, on était en semaine et la plupart des pensionnaires étaient en cours ce qui avait évité que l'arrivée de Magnéto ne provoque une révolution. L'attitude des plus jeunes trahissait une certaine agitation mais leurs ainés, spectre compris avaient les yeux rivés sur le visiteur imprévu. Le vieil homme sirotait la tasse de thé que Jean lui avait gracieusement préparé tout en jaugeant son assistance. Lorsqu'il jugea qu'ils attendaient tous son récit avec une impatience plus ou moins bien dissimulée, Erik commença :

_ Ce que j'ai à vous dire ressemble à un conte. Il était une fois une petite fille très particulière qui pouvait voir des choses extraordinaires et les rendre réelles. Sans qu'elle le sache, un monstre se cachait parmi les ombres et la guettait depuis le jour de sa naissance. Mais tant que la petite fille ignorait son existence, le monstre ne pouvait rien contre elle. L'enfant grandissait, apprenait chaque jour davantage à maîtriser son don et le monstre s'impatientait derrière le rideau d'ombres. Alors, il commença à envoyer des visions à la jeune femme. Des visions de destruction et de mort. Son empathie et son altruisme naturels empêchaient la voyant d'ignorer la menace. Elle entreprit donc à la fois de chercher l'origine du danger et les moyens de contrecarrer le monstre.

_ Mais est-elle consciente que le fait de chercher le pourquoi risque d'amener le péril, demanda Jean, jouant le jeu elle lévitait cinq centimètres au-dessus d'un fauteuil que personne n'avait oser lui disputer.

_ Il est possible que oui, il est probable que non, dit Magneto un léger sourire sur les lèvres. De toute manière, d'après la mère-grand de la jeune femme, elle connaît déjà le nom du monstre et il suffirait qu'elle réalise un moment quelconque qui il est pour qu'il ait une occasion de frapper. De même, si elle s'épuise à protéger notre réalité, il pourra l'utiliser malgré elle pour devenir matériel.

_ Le problème ne semble avoir qu'une solution, finit par dire Hank, alors que la perplexité les avait tous rendus silencieux. Amalia est la seule porte à travers laquelle le fléau pourrait passer pour rejoindre notre monde il suffirait...

_ qu'elle meure suffisamment vite pour que le monstre ne puisse pas profiter de ses dernières secondes d'existence pour utiliser son don, compléta le spectre d'un ton glacial. Quel moyen comptes-tu employer ? La guillotine ? La chaise électrique, peut-être ? Ou bien une congélation immédiate, dit Jean d'un ton cinglant en désignant tour à tour Wolferin, Ororo et Bobby dont le visage pris une teinte verdâtre assez visible. Qui se chargera du sale boulot ?

_ Je ne pense pas que le petit génie soit aller au bout de sa réflexion, dit Erik d'un ton apaisant, ce qui n'empêcha pas Ophélie d'asséner une bonne tape derrière le crâne de l'ingénieur. Et puis, à quoi bon ? La loterie génétique fera que dans vingt, cinquante ou cent ans naîtra un enfant doué d'un don similaire et tout sera à refaire. Quel héritage pour le futur, ironisa le vieil homme.

_ Alors que pouvons nous faire, demanda Ororo après avoir vérifié que Jean avait retrouvé un semblant de calme.

_ Nous préparer à affronter le monstre ensembles, annonça Magneto d'un ton paisible en rattrapant la fragile tasse de porcelaine que les tapotements nerveux de Logan menaçaient d'une chute mortelle sur le parquet. Ceci est la seule voie de salut acceptable.

_ Il y a nous, énuméra Bobby. Sur qui d'autre pouvons-nous compter?

_ Je me porte garant pour Ismaël, Clara et ceux qui les suivent. Et de moi-même, évidemment, ajouta Magnéto, après avoir bu une nouvelle gorgée de thé.

_ Je ne peux pas parler au nom de la communauté ValOmbre seule la matriarche peut prendre ce genre de décision, dit Ophélie avec une certaine hésitation. Et je ne peux pas faire cette demande moi-même parce qu'elle ne concerne pas directement le clan. Il faut que l'un d'entre vous se dévoue pour jouer les ambassadeurs.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers Henri McCoy qui ne put que lever les mains en signe de reddition.

_ Ok, la chose est entendue, conclut Logan. Mais il existe des centaines, peut-être des milliers de groupuscules mutants. Nous ne parviendrons pas à rentrer en contact avec chacun d'entre eux, encore moins à les persuader de se ranger à nos cotés.

_ Je ne crois pas que ce soit si important que ça, dit Jean si doucement qu'il durent tous tendre l'oreille pour saisir ses mots. Lorsque l'obscurité viendra, continua-t-elle en posa sur ses compagnons des yeux remplis de ténèbres, nous devrons tous faire un choix.

Deux jours plus tard, Hank faisait de son mieux pour ignorer les regards en coin d'Ophélie et encore plus pour dissimuler son effarement face au manoir ValOmbre et aux gens qui l'habitaient. Partiellement confondue avec la falaise de granit qu'elle surplombait, la construction était une véritable forteresse. Les moyens qui avaient été employés pour créer le manoir quatre cent plus tôt n'avaient visiblement rien de conventionnel. Les mutants du manoir ne tentaient pas de passer pour des norms, ce dont les humains normaux qui semblaient constituer un quart de la maisonnée ne se formalisaient pas. Les deux-tiers des personnes présentes avaient les mêmes yeux qu'Ophélie et elle lui avoua que bon nombre des femmes qui les saluaient au passage étaient des cousines à un degré ou un autre.

_ Les garçons sont très rares dans ma famille, expliqua-t-elle comme il s'étonnait de la prédominance féminine de ses parents. Je crois qu'Ismaël est l'unique représentant masculin du clan. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais on a toutes un frisson a l'idée d'en mettre un au monde.

_ Je croyais que vous aviez une mémoire spéciale, remarqua Hank. Tu devrais savoir pourquoi.

_ C'est plutôt comme une base de donnée. Si on veut avoir accès à des souvenirs concernant une certaine période, une personne particulière ou des faits précis, ils arrivent immédiatement à notre conscience. Sinon, nous comptons en premier lieu sur nos souvenirs et nos dons propres comme n'importe qui.

_ Ce n'est pas ce que nous a dit Amalia, dit Hank. Ni ce que j'ai ressentis à son cours d'histoire, ajouta-t-il après réflexion.  
>_ Amalia est spéciale, répondit Ophélie de manière évasive. Adelia aussi, donc fais attention à ce que tu vas dire et aux mots que tu utilises. Pars toujours du principe qu'elle est déjà au courant. Ce n'est pas avec des nouvelles alarmistes que tu emporteras le morceau. La meilleure stratégie consiste à lui demander directement son aide.<p>

_ J'ai déjà pratiqué toute sorte d'hommes et de femmes politiques, déclara Henri, rendu nerveux malgré lui par les conseils de sa compagne

_ Aucun ne devait ressembler même de très loin à ma grande-tante, contra Ophélie avec énergie. N'oublies pas que nous sommes peut-être en terrain hostile, ajouta-t-elle plus bas, comme son éclat de voix attirait les regards. Clara n'est toujours pas venue à l'école ou au manoir pour dire de vive voix dans quel camp elle était et je ne croirais pas ce Magnéto même s'il me disait que le ciel est bleu.

_ Il n'a aucun intérêt à nous mentir, dit Hank après réflexion. Et il a besoin de nous. Sans nous, ce n'est qu'un vieil homme seul et triste tourmenté par ses souvenirs. Il a vraiment changé, ajouta le Fauve avec une certaine nostalgie en se rappelant le Erik Lehnsherr qu'il avait connu trente ans plus tôt.

_ Il ne m'inspire aucune pitié, assura Ophélie avec férocité. Avec ses rêves de grandeurs, il nous a tous mis en danger. Tu n'as jamais tenu la main d'une enfant clairvoyante en essayant vainement d'éteindre son don pendant qu'elle hurlait que sa sœur allait mourir, expliqua-t-elle, alors qu'Henry la regardait d'un air interrogateur. Cela s'est produit l'année dernière. Nous ne pouvions rien faire et la petite a ressenti l'agonie de l'autre. Pour les gens comme lui, tous ceux qui les entourent ne sont que des pions. Ne l'oublies jamais.

La salle du Conseil ressemblait davantage à une salle du trône qu'à la salle de réunion qu'avait évoquée Ophélie. Adelia siégeait face à une table de bois sombre dans un immense fauteuil surélevé. Sa silhouette menue drapée dans une robe de laine grise d'une coupe étrange semblait aussi fragile que les pendeloques de cristal du lustre suspendu au-dessus d'elle. Mais le regard que la vieille dame posa sur l'ancien ministre le força immédiatement à corriger son jugement initial : il n'y avait rien de faible chez Adelia Valombre. Malgré lui il s'inclina légèrement devant l'ancienne tandis qu'Ophélie contournait la table pour embrasser sa parente.

_ Alors, quelles sont les nouvelles du front, commença Adelia, piochant sans état d'âme dans l'esprit de son visiteur. A part elle, la vieille dame s'amusait bien. Elle avait parfaitement conscience que son corps diminué ne survivrait pas au conflit qui s'annonçait et elle avait bien l'intention de jeter ses dernières forces dans les batailles à venir. Mais même si elle avait déjà pris sa décision, Adelia était curieuse d'entendre l'argumentaire de l'homme qui se tenait devant elle.

_ L'heure est au rassemblement, Madame, dit Hank, après avoir pris le temps d'organiser sa pensée. Je n'ai qu'une vague notion du danger qui nous menace, avoua-t-il avec honnêteté. Mais ceux qui l'ont entraperçu ont choisi d'oublier leurs différents et leurs querelles passés afin de lui faire face. Qu'en sera-t-il de vous et de votre famille ?

La simplicité du discours arracha un sourire bienveillant à Adelia qui aurait peut-être rassuré Hank s'il n'avait pas capté la grimace fugitive d'Ophélie.

_ Il ne vous ait jamais venu à l'esprit que nous avions pu tout manigancé depuis le début à l'insu du reste du monde et même de ma petite-fille. Qu'est ce qui vous permet de dire que ma famille pourrait être concernée par cette menace si floue que vous n'êtes pas capable de mettre un nom dessus ?

_ Je ne crois pas, dit lentement Hank en scrutant le visage impassible de la matriarche. Amalia n'est pas une personne à laquelle on peut dissimuler ce genre de chose. Elle vous est très attachée ainsi qu'à ces lieux, ajouta-t-il, se remémorant les conversations qu'il avait pu avoir avec la jeune femme. Elle ne serait jamais partie si sa présence ne vous mettait pas en danger.

Adelia applaudit brièvement, mais son expression ne changea pas d'un iota. Ce fut d'une voix mesurée qu'elle reprit :

_ Et pourtant, c'est bien nous qui sommes à l'origine du problème, assura-t-elle à la grande consternation de son auditoire. Voyez-vous, mon jeune ami, nous avons une mémoire exceptionnelle, mais nous pouvons choisir d'ignorer certains aspects de notre passé. Celles qui dirigent la communauté, les matriarches comme moi-même, sont capables de contrôler et d'amplifier ce phénomène. C'est nécessaire continua Adelia d'un ton qui ne souffrait aucune contradiction. Sinon chaque nouvelle génération porterait sur ses épaules le poids toujours plus lourd des regrets et des erreurs de celles qui l'ont précédée.

_ Alors, comment Amalia peut-elle avoir connaissance de la menace ? Ophélie semblait perdue.

_ Parce qu'elle n'existe pas totalement dans notre continuum-temps. Elle marche aux croisement de milliards de réalités alternatives. Pour ne pas perdre le fil, son esprit est obligé de plonger dans notre mémoire collective pour y rechercher des points de repères, bien plus profondément que ne le font la plupart d'entre nous. A force de creuser, elle a atteint des strates dont la plupart des ValOmbre ignorent jusqu'à l'existence. Elle se rappelle d'où nous venons et comment nous avons failli causer notre propre extinction ainsi que celle de l'humanité.

_ A cause d'un enfant que nous n'aurions pas du mettre au monde, dit Ophélie d'un air absent, comme si une autre parlait par sa bouche.  
>_ Laisses la, mon garçon, dit Adelia comme Henry faisait mine de contourner la table pour rejoindre Ophélie. Comme chacun d'entre nous, il faut qu'elle fasse face aux démons qui se cachent dans les ténèbres. Cloué sur place par les yeux perçants de la matriarche, le mutant n'eut pas d'autre choix que de rester immobile et d'attendre que la personnalité de la jeune femme refasse surface. Finalement, le regard d'Ophélie se fit moins vide, mais l'expression de son visage ne rassura pas Hank.<p>

_ Ce n'est pas possible... murmura-t-elle dans un souffle.  
>_ Quoi petite ? Que nous ne soyons pas totalement humaines ? Que le fait que ton ami ici présent ait de la fourrure bleue signifie que l'une de ses ancêtres était de notre sang ? Ou qu'une mère et une sœur n'eurent pas le courage d'assassiner En Saba Nur afin de l'empêcher de devenir un monstre ?<p>

_ Si nous l'avions élevé... s'il avait grandi parmi les nôtres,sans doute ne serait-il pas devenu celui qui a failli nous exterminées jusqu'à la dernière, réfuta Ophélie avec son énergie habituelle, ce qui arracha un sourire à McCoy en dépit de la tension palpable et de ce que le discours de la vieille dame pouvait avoir d'incompréhensible pour lui.

_ C'est ce que Liliane m'a dit lorsqu'elle a mis au monde son fils, déclara Adelia. Et elle avait raison. Même si elle-même n'en supportait pas la vue, il a pu trouver ici l'amour inconditionnel dont nous avons tous besoin pour devenir des êtres capables d'aimer les autres. Ismaël a été sauvé. Mais pas Apocalypse. Et il ne le souhaite pas. Là où nous ajustons notre foulée pour ne laisser personne en arrière et où nous portons nos enfants sur nos épaules pour leur éviter l'épuisement, En Saba Nur fera avancer tous le monde à marche forcée et regardera mourir les faibles sans leur porter assistance. Car telle est sa loi : seuls les plus forts ont droit à la vie.

_ Qui est En Saba Nur demanda McCoy jugeant le moment opportun pour faire reprendre à la discussion une direction plus terre à terre. C'est le monstre dont nous a parlé Magneto ?

_ Oui, confirma Ophélie sans quitter la matriarche du regard. Ce n'est pas vraiment un homme et à part Amalia, nous avons probablement toutes perdu la capacité à le détruire. Il se considère comme le premier mutant, mais il ne faut pas s'y laisser tromper un mutant c'est un humain, même s'il exprime un ensemble de gènes extrêmement récessifs provenant … d'autre chose. Apocalyse est bien trop ancien pour être un mutant.

_ C'est une bonne analyse, la félicita Adelia. Physiquement, il doit posséder une forme humanoïde quasiment invulnérable. Au point de vue psychologique, c'est un stratège et un combattant de premier ordre. Un véritable meneur d'hommes. Il saura rallier sous sa bannière les mécontents, les aigris, les impulsifs, tous ceux qui trouvent que les choses n'avancent pas assez vite. Il nous dressera les uns contre les autres et tentera d'abattre tous ceux qui se dresseront pour lui faire obstacle. Je ne sais pas s'ils seront si nombreux que ça, ajouta la vieille dame d'un ton pensif En Saba Nur a toujours eu la réputation de récompenser généreusement ses fidèles.

_ Il est des choses qui ne peuvent être achetées, Grand-mère, dit Ophélie.

_ Tu découvriras bien assez vite que l'humain est très doué pour monnayer sa conscience, ma chérie. Pour répondre à votre requête, jeune homme, continua Adelia avec un sourire un peu ironique, le clan ValOmbre sera évidemment à vos cotés durant la période sombre qui s'annonce. Ophélie, tu choisiras les émissaires qui vous accompagneront pour assurer la sécurité des enfants lorsque vous repartirez à l'institut.

_ Nous pensions les renvoyer chez eux, avoua Hank, contrarié malgré lui par le ton autoritaire de la vieille dame. Celle-ci resta silencieuse alors que sa petite-nièce haussait les épaules en fronçant les sourcils d'un air perplexe :

_ A quoi bon ? Ce sera bientôt l'enfer sur terre, sur toute la planète, continua-t-elle à mi-voix, l'esprit préoccupé par les visions qu'avaient provoqué la matriarche.

De l'autre coté du pays, sous le soleil de plomb du milieu d'après-midi, les membres de la communauté du faiseur d'asile étaient rassemblés à un carrefour situé en plein cœur du quartier des Anges. Esteban et Amalia, agenouillés dans la poussière, discutaient des derniers détails de l'opération. Le cercle de curieux qui les entouraient s'était établi à bonne distance les habitants du quartier avaient déjà été témoins de la mise en place de nombreuses méthodes 'expérimentales' et savaient très bien à quel point les premiers essais pouvaient se révéler aléatoires. Seuls Mystique et Diablo se tenaient aux cotés des deux officiants pour parer à toutes éventualités. Amalia pensait avoir étudié suffisamment longtemps la structure psychique du Cerebro pour reproduire quelque-chose de similaire elle espérait que son compagnon serait capable d'insuffler la vie à sa création.

Les yeux fermés, la jeune femme se concentrait sur sa vision intérieure, celle de l'enfant psychique qu'elle tentait de créer. Elle imaginait qu'il s'élevait de la gestalt primitive, curieux, sensible, doué de conscience. Esteban, le visage crispé par l'effort mental qu'il fournissait, tentait d'imprimer à la conscience collective qu'il avait générée les contours que sa compagne esquissait peu à peu. Tous perçurent l'émergence d'une nouvelle personnalité, d'abord floue et vacillante, qui s'affirmait davantage à chaque instant au contact de l'esprit des humains rassemblés là. Amalia savait que la créature se nourrissait de leurs espoirs et de leurs peurs, de leurs forces et de leurs faiblesses de la lumière et de l'obscurité que chacun portait en soi. Ce fut un peu après le crépuscule que l'entité parût atteindre son point d'équilibre au grand soulagement de ses deux invocateurs qui purent enfin relâcher leur vigilance. Amalia et Esteban échangèrent alors un regard lourd de sens. La gestalt du quartier des Anges avait acquis une conscience propre au prix d'une symbiose poussée avec les habitants. La volonté de protéger et servir la communauté, profondément implantée dans sa psyché lors de sa création, était inébranlable, poussant la gestalt à s'intéresser aux besoins physiques, mentaux et émotionnels de ceux auxquels elle était liée, la rendant plus humaine par contagion. Globalement, elle s'était limitée à ceux qui étaient déjà affectés par le don du faiseur d'asile mais cela ne durerait pas. Prima comme la gestalt s'était elle-même nommée savait qu'à quelques rues de là, d'autres avaient besoin qu'on les aide à retrouver la lumière et elle était prête à les y mener, quitte à les éblouir au passage.


	14. Chapitre 13 : Révélations

Le professeur parcourait les couloirs de l'institut, invisible aux yeux de tous. Il percevait le bourdonnement continu du Cerebro qui jugeant sa présence légitime n'avait pas cru bon de la signaler. Mais il ne parvenait pas à localiser celle qu'il voulait voir en premier lieu. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait supposé, Jean n'était pas à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Elle errait entre les arbres du parc, ombre parmi les ombres. Silencieusement, il se glissa à ses cotés, ajustant son allure à la sienne et attendit que la jeune femme réagisse sa présence. Elle continua jusqu'à un banc où elle s'assit avant de tapoter la place libre à ses cotés.

_ Bonsoir professeur, dit Jean tandis que l'autre spectre s'installait sur le banc.

_ Bonsoir Jean, répondit-il en la dévisageant attentivement. L'apparence adoptée par la jeune femme cette nuit-là était presque normale, si on oubliait les ténèbres tourbillonnantes qui habitaient ses yeux. Elle lui rendait regard pour regard, notant avec une pointe d'amusement qu'il s'était rajeuni d'une vingtaine d'années.

_ Vous n'avez plus besoin d'un fauteuil pour vous déplacer, remarqua-t-elle.

_ L'avantage d'être immatériel, commenta-t-il sobrement. Je ne suis plus limité par un corps blessé. Comment vas-tu ?

_ Bien. Vraiment, assura-t-elle avec un sourire comme il lui lançait un regard dubitatif. J'ai choisi la personne que je voulais être et je suis entourée de personnes qui m'aiment pour ce que je suis. La seule chose qui me manque, c'est un corps. J'aimerais pouvoir les serrer réellement dans mes bras.

_ Une personne en particulier, demanda Charles Xavier, malicieux malgré lui.

_ Amalia m'a montré une vision d'un futur qu'elle pensait probable, expliqua Jean, sans paraître relever l'amusement de son interlocuteur. Une vision où j'étais à nouveau matérielle.

_ Pourtant, ça me semble assez simple, dit le professeur. Tes pouvoirs de télékinésie te permettent de détruire les liaisons entre les atomes. C'est comme cela que tu m'as tué, ajouta-t-il comme elle le regardait fixement. Rien ne t'empêches de faire l'opération en sens inverse. Ce sera sans doute plus difficile de lier les molécules plutôt que de les désassembler, mais cela reste du domaine du possible.

_ Je suppose qu'Amalia avait fait le même raisonnement, dit lentement le Phénix, ses yeux reprenant une forme humaine sous le coup de l'émotion. Vous vous ressemblez beaucoup. Comme vous, elle voit en premier lieu ce qui est bon en toute chose.

_ Il est d'autant plus inquiétant qu'elle ne voie rien de bon dans un proche avenir, remarqua le professeur d'un ton pensif.

Pour avoir passé de nombreuses heures dans le Cerebro auprès de Charles Xavier, Magneto perçut immédiatement la prise de conscience de la machine. Jamais jusqu'alors, même lorsque le télépathe était relié à l'appareil, il n'avait perçu une telle présence. Il n'avait aucun doute que l'IA utilisait tout ses nouveaux sens pour l'analyser.

_ Je sais qui vous êtes, finit par dire la voix artificielle masculine que l'ordinateur avait décidé d'adopter. Erik remarqua avec amusement que Cerebro s'exprimait avec les mêmes intonations que Charles.

_ Alors tu as un avantage sur moi, car je ne suis plus très sûr de le savoir, remarqua le vieil homme avec humour. Que penses-tu de la situation ?

_ J'ai peu d'éléments objectifs pour l'évaluer, finit par déclarer Cerebro après quelques secondes. Les tensions entre normaux et mutants n'ont ni augmentées ni diminuées récemment, même si la nouvelle de l'inefficacité à long terme du vaccin risque de faire naître l'inquiétude. Aucun gouvernement ne semble prêt à mettre en place des mesures discriminatoires envers la fraction mutante de sa population. Rien n'indique que la menace de conflits à l'échelle planétaire que prédit Amalia soit réelle.

_ Mais tu ne la désavoues pas, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Je suis connecté à plusieurs millions de mutants ayant tous des perceptions ou des capacités que je ne possède ni ne maîtrise. Je ne peux pas ignorer le fait qu'elle puisse pressentir des choses qui sont hors de ma portée.

_ Il y a aussi une autre possibilité, remarqua Magneto, comme l'autre retombait dans le mutisme. Il est très possible qu'elle soit le point d'origine du phénomène par le seul fait qu'elle est persuadée qu'il va se produire.

_ C'est une évidence, finit par déclarer l'ordinateur. Actuellement, rien n'indique qu'il pourrait se produire quoi que ce soit d'assez dramatique pour être assimilé à l'Apocalypse. Elle est la seule presciente à voir cet avenir de dévastation. Mais elle est aussi la seule pour l'instant à faire quelque-chose pour en limiter les effets.

Magneto ne sut que répondre à cela.

Ophélie semblait sombre depuis l'entrevue. Hank ne savait comment la dérider surtout que le branle-bas de combat qui secouait le manoir ne leur laissait pas beaucoup de temps pour se voir en privé. A vrai-dire, il n'en revenait toujours pas du nombre de sœurs et cousines qui accaparaient la jeune femme jours et nuits sans compter les tantes et apparentées de degré plus lointain, jamais avares de conseils. Elles semblaient se multipliaient au fil de la semaine ce qu'Ophélie confirma en expliquant que la famille avait rappelé au camp de base plus d'une centaine de ses membres sans compter celles qui venaient faire leurs rapports de vive voix étant donné les nouvelles mesures de sécurité.

_ Je te présente Ciara, annonça-t-elle , trois jours plus tard, en étreignant une femme aux traits identiques. C'est ma petite sœur, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton taquin.

_ Tout ça parce qu'elle est née quelques minutes avant moi, grogna l'autre d'un ton faussement exaspéré. Mais en âge mental, tu dois admettre que je te bas à plat de couture !

_ Peut-être, admit Ophélie avec un sourire. Je suppose que tu sais déjà qui est mon compagnon ?

_ Bien sûr, même s'il s'est retiré de la vie publique depuis un moment. Bienvenue dans la famille, Mr McCoy, dit Ciara d'une voix tranquille.

_ Ciara est une de nos meilleures analystes, expliqua Ophélie. Elle est chargée de surveiller l'évolution de la politique vis à vis des minorités au niveau international.

_ J'ai trouvé votre passage au gouvernement très instructif, assura sa jumelle. Tout particulièrement le fait que vous ayez fini par combattre directement sur le champ de bataille et et non par discours interposés durant une assemblée.

_ Qu'est ce que cela signifie d'après vous, demanda l'ancien ministre.

_ Juste qu'il est encore bien difficile pour les humains de se comporter de manière aussi civilisée qu'ils prétendent le vouloir. Je suppose qu'Ophélie vous a raconté ce qu'elle a vu durant ses missions ? Oh, je vois, commenta Ciara, comme il la regardait, perplexe. Et bien, je trouve moi-même une bonne part des informations à partir desquelles je travaille, mais il est parfois nécessaire d'aller les chercher sur le terrain...

_ Et ça, c'est mon travail, avoua Ophélie avec réticence. Je suis une espionne, insista-t-elle comme l'expression de son interlocuteur trahissait encore son incompréhension.

_ Pourquoi Amalia a-t-elle choisi de t'envoyer à l'institut, demanda Hank, soudain sur ses gardes.

_ A cause de Malicia, tu le sais bien. Et puis, peut-être parce que s'il se passait quelque-chose de bizarre, j'aurais été plus rapide à m'en rendre compte que la plupart des gens.

_ Je vois, dit Hank, rapidement.

_ Non, tu ne vois rien, répliqua Ophélie tout aussi vivement. Ciara, tu peux surveiller l'embarquement de ces containers, demanda-t-elle en lui tendant le listing.  
>_ OK, dit l'autre, ses yeux faisant l'aller-retour entre les deux mutants. Je suis désolée si j'ai gaffé.<p>

_ Ce n'est pas ta faute, assura Ophélie.

Elle attrapa McCoy par le bras avec une énergie irrésistible et l'entraîna à sa suite. L'allure décidée de la jeune femme stoppa net ceux qui se précipitaient déjà vers elle pour lui faire part de leurs doléances. Elle ne s'arrêta qu'une fois arrivée sur la terrasse surplombant la falaise et les vagues trente mètres en contrebas.

_ Henry, je ne suis pas Mata Hari, commença-t-elle, comme il restait silencieux. Je ne séduis pas les gens pour leur extorquer des renseignements. La plupart du temps, j'utilise les écoutes et la surveillance électronique pour les obtenir comme n'importe quelle agence gouvernementale. Quand ça ne suffit pas ou que nous avons un besoin urgent d'une information, j'emprunte le pouvoir d'un télépathe ou d'un passe-murailles pour avoir accès aux données. Et de toute manière, quand nous nous sommes rencontrés, je n'étais pas en mission d'espionnage, ajouta-t-elle.

_ Juste de surveillance, commenta Hank d'un ton plus dur qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

_ Tu sais bien que non ! J'étais juste sensée donner l'alarme si quelque-chose s'en prenait aux enfants dont nous avons la charge. Rien de plus. Je n'étais pas sensée tomber amoureuse de toi, dit-elle encore d'un ton plus doux.

McCoy crût son cœur allait exploser. Il dévisagea Ophélie, n'arrivant pas à croire que cette femme à la personnalité étincelante puisse ressentir plus qu'une vague affection pour lui qui n'avait jamais été doté d'un physique des plus attrayants et qui était de presque vingt ans son ainé.

_ Tu en es bien sûre, demanda-t-il 0d'un ton bourru.

_ Oh oui, assura-t-elle, en se jetant dans ses bras. J'aimerais bien officialiser notre relation vis-à-vis de la famille, mais le temps manque un peu en ce moment.

_ Mais...

_ Je sais,je sais, je vais toujours trop vite. Je suppose qu'il faut que je te fasse la cour quelques mois encore avant de te faire rencontrer mes parents, ajouta-t-elle avec humour.

_ Crois-tu qu'ils seront vraiment heureux de te voir avec un homme tel que moi, demanda Hank après avoir retrouver l'usage de la parole.

_ Je crois qu'ils seront soulagés, déclara Ophélie, après avoir réfléchi quelques instants. Tu es le gendre idéal, insista-t-elle comme il levait les yeux au ciel : intelligent et bien éduqué, calme, responsable, bien en vue dans la société... Et puis Maman ne résistera pas à ça, ajouta-t-elle en riant tout en caressant les favoris bleus de son compagnon.  
>Hank ne put s'empêcher de grimacer :<p>

_ J'aurais pensé que le coté 'Barbe Bleue' l'aurait plutôt inquiété, remarqua-t-il.  
>Ophélie éclata de rire et ne retrouva son calme qu'avec beaucoup d'efforts, tandis que McCoy la regardait, plus sidéré que jamais par son coté imprévisible.<p>

_ Si tu avais été 'normal', dit-elle en appuyant lourdement sur les guillemets, je ne t'aurais probablement pas jeter un second regard. Et cela aurait été vraiment dommage, continua-t-elle avant de l'embrasser. Je t'aime, Henry McCoy et je te promets que si nous survivons à toute cette histoire, tu ne débarrasseras jamais de moi.

Tandis qu'il la serrait contre lui, Hank aurait bien aimé qu'elle n'évoque pas avec une telle désinvolture la mort qui menaçait chaque jour un peu plus de les rattraper.

Comme souvent tout au long de son existence, Charles Xavier avait gardé pour lui une carte maîtresse. Certes, les liens tissés avec ses élèves lui avaient effectivement permis de résister assez longtemps à l'anéantissement pour pouvoir continuer à exister, mais le professeur n'était pas un pur esprit. Le jour où le Phénix avait essayé de le détruire, l'instinct de survie avait été le plus fort, plus puissant que ses principes moraux ou son éthique personnelle. Ce jour-là, alors que son esprit même était menacé de dissolution, il avait rejoint le corps sans âme sur lequel le docteur Moira Mac Taggert veillait depuis plusieurs années déjà. Il lui avait fallu plusieurs mois pour maîtriser cette « prothèse », réapprenant jour après jour chaque geste du quotidien. Son expérience de mort imminente lui avait permis de développer un nouveau don celui de voyager par l'esprit et de pouvoir se manifester sans corps matériel, tandis que son nouveau corps restait sous monitoring néanmoins, le professeur devait régulièrement rejoindre son nouveau corps physique pour maintenir le lien entre son esprit et celui-ci. Et c'est ce qu'il fit ce soir-là, l'esprit encore plein des interrogations qu'avait faire naître sa conversation avec Jean. Cette nuit-là, le professeur Xavier fit son premier rêve depuis que son esprit avait repris conscience. Dans ce rêve, il avait au moins vingt ans de moins. Assis sur une plage, il appréciait à leur juste valeur la chaleur du soleil, le bruit des vagues en contre-bas et les cris des enfants qui jouaient un peu plus loin.

_ Ce n'est pas un rêve, mon amour, dit la femme qui se tenait auprès de lui. En tournant la tête, il croisa son regard bleu lapis-lazuli et son sourire lumineux. De longues boucles brunes méchées de reflets cuivrés encadraient l'ovale de son visage et une exposition prolongée au soleil avait fait naître un semi de tâche de rousseur sur ses traits. Tu te rappelles combien nous avons été heureux ?

L'émotion envahit le professeur. Il se souvint comment cet été-là Havok et Hank l'avaient persuadé de prendre des vacances dans une petite station balnéaire. Il l'avait rencontrée deux jours après son arrivée. Même alors, il savait que cette rencontre n'avait rien de fortuite mais le naturel avec lequel cette femme l'avait abordé et l'énergie qu'elle avait mis à lui faire partager sa joie de vivre l'avaient séduit. Liliane ne laissait rien faire barrage à ses projets et lui avait ri au nez lorsqu'il lui avait fait remarquer combien son handicap risquait de limiter ses options :

_ J'ai plus de quarante ans, Charles, avait-elle dit en secouant la tête. J'ai vu bien des choses mais jamais un esprit aussi brillant que le tien se laissait enfermer dans son corps.

Alternant cajoleries et menaces pour rire, elle l'avait entraîné dans son tourbillon. Deux mois plus tard, lorsqu'il avait du rejoindre l'institut et ses élèves, ils savaient tous deux qu'elle était enceinte. Liliane et Charles avaient continué à correspondre régulièrement pendant des mois, jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui demande de venir auprès d'elle. Elle lui avait parue changée. Liliane avait perdu son éternelle insouciance et semblait très fatiguée. A l'énergie qu'elle avait donné à leur étreinte, il avait su que quelque-chose de grave s'était produit.

_ Charles, avait-elle commencé, avant de s'arrêter visiblement submergée par l'émotion. Nous avons conçu un miracle. Notre petite fille a un don extraordinaire. Elle avait saisi sa main et l'avait pressée contre son ventre arrondi. Il avait eu un mouvement de recul en s'apercevant que les images mentales qui l'assaillaient depuis qu'il était entré dans la pièce provenaient du fœtus. Elle voit certaines choses, mon amour. Des choses terribles et d'autres merveilleuses. Mais elle ne nous voit pas l'aider à devenir la femme qu'elle sera, continua-t-elle après un silence. Pas plus toi que moi.

_ Je ne comprend pas, avait-il dit, son esprit tournant à vide alors que les émissions étranges de l'enfant le submergeaient.

_ Je ne suis pas toute jeune, Charles. Il y a peu de temps, on m'a découvert un anomalie cardiaque. Quelque soit le moyen employé, je ne survivrais pas à l'accouchement. Les médecins ne sont même pas sûrs que je parviendrais à mener ma grossesse à terme. Ne sois pas triste, mon amour, avait-elle dit en lui caressant la joue, alors que des larmes jaillissaient malgré lui de ses yeux. J'ai eu une vie intéressante, avec du bon comme du mauvais. Et toi, tu es probablement ce qui m'est arrivé de meilleur. Le plus important c'est que notre enfant soit en sécurité.

_ Je veillerais sur elle, avait-il assuré malgré son chagrin. Je m'occuperais d'elle du mieux que je pourrais.

_ Charles, tu ferais un père fantastique, avait-elle dit avec une pointe de tristesse. Écoutes-moi, avait-t-elle continué en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres comme il voulait réagir. Tant que je suis consciente, je peux verrouiller ma mémoire et faire en sorte que les autres membres du clan n'y aient pas accès. Mais lorsque je mourrais, tous mes souvenirs seront automatiquement transférés aux autres ValOmbres. Il faut empêcher qu'ils apprennent ce que je sais de notre fille.

_ Qu'attends-tu de moi, avait-il demandé, résigné.

_ Lorsque le moment viendra, tu effaceras dans mon esprit tout ce qui vous concerne tous les deux. Il ne devra rien rester de nous, pas même l'ombre d'un souvenir.

_ Mais cela ne revient-t-il pas à amputer aussi la mémoire génétique de notre fille, s'inquiéta Charles. Liliane acquiesça d'un simple hochement de tête.

_ Oui. Elle sera la seule ValOmbre à ignorer l'histoire de ses parents. Notre enfant sera libre de nos préjugés, libre de prendre tous les risques, libre de tracer sa propre voie bien loin des chemins que nous avons nous-mêmes parcourus. Il n'y a rien de mauvais à cela, ajouta-t-elle en lui serrant la main.

Vaincu, Charles Xavier enlaça sa compagne avant de l'embrasser

« Pourquoi avais-je oublié tout cela, pensa vaguement le professeur alors que les images remontaient peu à peu jusqu'à sa conscience. Il était de nouveau sur la plage, et Liliane le regardait d'un air grave :  
>_ Parce que j'ai verrouillé tous les souvenirs me concernant, Charles. A chaque fois que nous nous voyions, je posais dans ton esprit une grille que je pourrais refermer à tout moment. Et à la fin, je les ai toutes fermer d'un coup. Mais aujourd'hui, tu as besoin de te souvenir pour pouvoir protéger notre enfant de toutes tes forces.<p>

Après un dernier baiser d'adieux qui parut bien trop court à Charles Xavier le visage de Liliane s'évanouit, et il se réveilla en un sursaut. Jamais il n'avait été aussi conscient de ce qui était en jeu

_ Tu es sûr que je dois rester ici, demanda Mystique une fois de plus. Il y a sans doute des gens bien plus compétents que moi pour diriger le quartier et je pourrais vous être utile durant votre voyage.

_ Tu te trompes, assura Esteban d'un ton tranquille tout en finissant de boucler le sac à dos dans lequel il était tant bien que mal parvenu à faire entrer tout ce qu'il jugeait nécessaire pour l'équipée qui l'attendait. Tu es la seule avoir suffisamment d'expérience pour pouvoir les protéger. Ils savent tous ce que tu es prête à faire pour eux et ils te font confiance. Et puis Maria, Rosé et Prima sont là pour t'aider en cas de besoin.

_ D'accord pour Maria, mais Rosé et Prima ne sont que des enfants, protesta vivement Raven.

_ Oui, mais des enfants futés, insista Esteban en accentuant volontairement le dernier mot. Tu seras parfaite. Tâches juste de ne faire tuer personne, d'accord, ajouta-t-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Loin d'avoir l'effet escompté, sa remarque fit pâlir un peu plus Mystique :

_ Je n'ai jamais eu tant de responsabilités, avoua-t-elle dans un souffle.

_ Hé bien, il faut un début à tout, se força à dire d'un ton insouciant Esteban. Je suis sûr que tout se passera bien, continua-t-il en lui tapotant l'épaule.

A l'expression distraite de son interlocutrice, il en déduisit que Prima était encore en train de lui exposer une de ses fascinantes théories sur les psychoses humaines et il fuit avant qu'elle ne se ressaisisse. A vrai-dire, il était lui-même assez inquiet de confier la communauté à une quasi-inconnue, mais Amalia s'était montrée particulièrement insistante et Esteban n'avait jamais rien su lui refuser. Les yeux clos, la jeune femme l'attendait en compagnie de Diablo sous l'auvent du bar. Malgré lui, Esteban eut une bouffée de nostalgie à l'idée de quitter le comptoir derrière lequel il veillait sur sa communauté depuis plus de dix ans.

_ Tu reviendras bien assez vite, assura Amalia sans ouvrir les yeux, sensible trouble qui habitait son vieil ami. Et puis avec Prima, je ne pense pas que tu auras vraiment l'impression d'être parti.

_ Grâce à elle, j'ai conscience de plein de choses que je préférerais ignorer, confia Esteban. Comme avec Raven... elle a l'air d'une dure, mais c'est une vraie plaie ambulante, cette fille !

_ Suppurante, renchérit Amalia avec une sérénité qui tranchait avec ses propos. C'est pour cela que je veux qu'elle reste ici. Elle a besoin de prendre de bonnes décisions et de vivre en paix. Pas de se battre une fois de plus pour une cause perdue d'avance, continua Amalia, plus bas. Je sais que nous aurons besoin de ses talents plus tard. Pour l'instant...

_ Elle a besoin du repos du guerrier, conclut Diablo avec un regard significatif à l'adresse d'Esteban.

_ Au moins, je suis sûr de retrouver les lieux en l'état, dit celui-ci en jetant un dernier coup d'œil à son établissement. Personne ne sera assez fou pour casser quoi que ce soit tant qu'elle tiendra le bar. Quand partons-nous ?

_ Maintenant, annonçant Kurt en le saisissant par l'épaule avant de s'évanouir dans un nuage de soufre entraînant ses deux compagnons de voyage dans son sillage.


	15. Chapitre 14 : Valombres et  mutants

Merci à tous les lecteurs qui prennent le temps me laisser un petit mot... ça fait toujours extrêmement plaisir !

PS : Le titre de ce chapitre fait évidemment référence à la série de Bernard Werber, 'Des fourmis et des hommes' ...

Au début de la semaine suivante, une cinquantaine de ValOmbres envahirent l'institut, faisant souffler un vent de folie irrésistible partout où elles passaient. Assise dans le fauteuil que Logan avait apporté en toute hâte dans le hall, Adelia dirigeait les opérations en personne avec le concours du professeur et du Cerebro. Bientôt, les nouvelles arrivées s'étaient réparties les tâches, s'affairant à ranger les nombreux conteneurs qui ne cessaient d'arriver, s'occupant des enfants désœuvrés qui ouvraient de grands yeux devant leur exubérance ou partant en exploration dans le manoir au petit hasard la chance.

_ Où cela doit-il aller, demanda Jean tout en faisant léviter un caisse pesant plusieurs centaines de kilos en dehors du camion qui venait de s'arrêter devant l'entrée de service.

_ A l'infirmerie, annonça Ciara après avoir consulté le bordereau correspondant. Ce sont des médicaments, des bandages, ce genre de chose, comme l'autre lui lançait un regard interrogatif.

_ Il y a de quoi alimenter un petit hôpital de campagne pendant plusieurs mois, remarqua Jean avant de croiser le regard de la ValOmbre. Oh... je suppose que c'est le but.

_ Dans ton état actuel, il est difficile de t'atteindre, dit Ciara. Mais la plupart d'entre nous saignent lorsque quelque-chose leur passe au-travers, continua-t-elle d'un ton ironique.

_ OK, j'ai compris, assura Jean avec un sourire, amusée par la répartie de son interlocutrice. Bien que de caractère plus posé que sa jumelle, Ciara ne mâchait jamais ses mots. D'ailleurs, cela semblait être un trait familial récurrent, pensa le Phénix en entendant le ton monter un peu plus loin à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Ciara leva les yeux au ciel et l'informa rapidement avant de s'élancer pour mettre fin à la dispute :

_ Il faut faire attention aux trois autres caisses. Ce sont des armes expérimentales en cours de développement. On m'a assuré que tout avait été sécurisé, mais je n'y mettrais pas ma tête à couper. Mieux vaut les entreposer dans l'abri anti-atomique.

Elle avait disparu avant que Jean ait pu émettre un avis sur la cargaison périlleuse qu'elle venait de lui confier. Le spectre haussa ses épaules immatérielles et entreprit de convoyer à bon port le conteneur destiné à l'infirmerie, tout en priant pour qu'aucun élève ne fasse preuve d'une curiosité malvenue envers ceux qui restaient encore à décharger.

Raphaëlle regardait avec intérêt les deux femmes qui l'avaient rejointe à l'infirmerie en tant que médecin et infirmière. A part une différence d'âge assez significative ( elles s'étaient présentées comme tante et nièce ), les traits et l'apparence générale de ses nouvelles compagnes possédaient trop de similitudes pour qu'on puisse les attribuer à un simple air de famille. Loin de se formaliser de son regard inquisiteur, les deux ValOmbre la considéraient avec la même fascination. Raphaëlle rompit finalement le silence :

_ Vous n'êtes pas ordinaires, n'est ce pas ?

_ Nous sommes des Mélissandre, répondit sobrement la plus âgée qui s'était présentée sous le nom d'Anna. Vous non plus vous n'êtes pas ordinaire, jeune fille. C'est la première fois en plus de cinq cent ans que nous rencontrons un mutant possédant un pouvoir de guérison qui ne soit pas directement apparentés à notre branche de la famille.

_ Des Mélissandre ? Comme les machines ? Oh, je vois, réalisa soudain Raphaëlle. La ressemblance entre ses deux interlocutrices lui apparaissait maintenant comme parfaitement logique. Vous êtes des clones.

_ Aboules la monnaie, tantine, intervient Camille, la plus jeune. J'avais parié que tu mettrais moins de cinq minutes pour comprendre, expliqua-t-elle alors que l'autre lui tendait un billet de vingt dollars d'assez mauvais cœur. Mais attention, on a pas été conçues en boite de pétris, ajouta-t-elle. T'imagines bien qu'il y a cinq cent ans quand la première Mélissandre est née, les techniques de clonage actuelles n'étaient même pas imaginables.

_ Alors, comment …

_ Par parthénogenèse, répondit Anna. Une reproduction sans apport de matériel génétique extérieur. Nous en sommes toutes capables, même si généralement, nous avons aussi des enfants de la manière habituelle.  
>_ J'ai une autre sœur Mélissandre, mais les deux plus jeunes sont les enfants de ma mère et de mon beau-père, renchérit Camille. Ça ne les empêche pas d'être déjà douées pour soigner la plupart des bobos d'ailleurs, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton frondeur en lançant un regard en biais à son aînée.<p>

_ Ce n'est ni le seul de nos dons, ni le plus précieux, remarqua Anna, d'un ton qui ne souffrait pas de réplique. C'est pour cela que nous avons soigneusement sauvegardé notre lignée. Et toi, comment fonctionne ton pouvoir ?

_ En posant mes mains sur une personne, je peux établir un premier diagnostic, expliqua timidement Raphaëlle, peu habituée à être le centre de l'attention. Savoir quelle partie du corps est atteinte, de quel type d'affection souffre le patient, ce genre de chose. Je suis aussi des cours de médecine à la faculté, ajouta-t-elle tandis que ses interlocutrices acquiesçaient.

_ Cela te sera d'une grande aide, commenta Anna. Plusieurs guérisseuses ValOmbre offrent des formations complémentaires sur la physiologie mutante. Réservées à un nombre limités d'étudiants, bien sûr, mais pas uniquement aux mutants. Il y a toujours eu des médecins prenant très au sérieux le serment d'Hippocrate. Notamment le secret médical et le fait de soigner quiconque quel qu'il soit.

Sur la côte ouest, Ismaël et Clara avaient du unir leurs efforts pour faire aboutir un projet délicat : faire remonter à la surface les habitants des souterrains. La première partie de leur tâche consistant à préparer leur arrivée était la plus difficile mais aussi la plus essentielle. Il fallait à tout prix éviter la panique qui pourrait rapidement donner lieu à des violences. Certes, depuis les derniers troubles, les humains normaux s'étaient habitués à voir des individus plus ou moins exotiques marcher parmi eux dans la rue et les habitants de San Francisco étaient fiers de l'ange qui patrouillait régulièrement dans les cieux au-dessus de leurs têtes, mais le frère et la sœur ne se faisaient guère d'illusions aucun Morlock n'avait choisi son exil souterrain. Chacun d'entre eux possédait soit un aspect physique trop étrange pour être ignoré, soit un pouvoir particulièrement dérangeant ou mal maîtrisé, les deux ne s'excluant naturellement pas. Certains étaient effectivement dangereux, d'autres trop perturbés pour tenter immédiatement une acclimatation. La sélection des candidats s'avérait donc difficile et à force d'échanges glaciaux ou enflammés, les deux mutants n'étaient pas loin d'en venir aux mains. L'arrivée d'Amalia désamorça donc une situation qui menaçait d'exploser à chaque instant.

Pour la première fois, les deux sœurs se toisèrent d'égale à égale. Même si chacune le garda pour soi, aucune ne fut réellement satisfaite de ce qu'elle vit chez l'autre. Amalia, bien qu'elle s'en soit défendue, avait secrètement entretenue l'illusion que l'urgence de la situation aurait pu modifier le point de vue de sa sœur, infléchir sa nature profonde au nom du bien du plus grand nombre mais face à son aînée, elle était bien obligée d'admettre son erreur. Si Clara ne se rallierait jamais à leur ennemi et faisait cause commune avec elle, c'était uniquement parce qu'elle désirait le pouvoir absolu. Clara pour sa part eut le choc de découvrir que l'enfant qu'elle imaginait était devenue une femme douée d'une prescience et d'un raisonnement redoutables. Une adversaire à ne plus négliger, songea-t-elle alors qu'un sourire froid étirait ses lèvres.

_ Bonsoir Clara, dit simplement Amalia, alors que le silence devenait pesant.

_ Bonsoir Petite Sœur, répondit Clara, sans chercher à simuler une quelconque chaleur. Je suppose que tu as plein de choses à dire à ce cher Ismaël, continua-t-elle. Prévenez-moi quand vous aurez fini que nous puissions nous remettre au travail, ajouta-t-elle avant de quitter la pièce.

_ Amy, ne dis rien que tu voudrais qu'elle ignore, s'empressa de la prévenir Ismaël. La maison est bourrée de ValOmbres renégates. Surveilles même tes pensées.

_ Je n'ai rien à cacher, déclara Amalia, davantage à l'adresse des éventuelles oreilles indiscrètes qu'à celle d'Ismaël. Redevenant soudain spontanée, elle se jeta dans ses bras : Tu m'a manqué, Ism, murmura-t-elle alors qu'elle se blottissait contre lui.

Comme toujours, la présence de sa benjamine luit fit relâcher une pression intérieure dont il n'avait même pas conscience. Lorsqu'elle s'endormit paisiblement dans ses bras, il la porta jusqu'à sa chambre avant de refermer doucement le panneau et après l'avoir confiée aux bons soins de l'un de ses fidèles, il partit à la recherche de Clara.

_ Ça y est, tu as bordé la gosse ? On peut se remettre au travail, demanda-t-elle.

_ Non, annonça-t-il avec un calme qui le surprit lui-même. Nous en avons déjà parlé et reparlé à de nombreuses reprises. Rien de neuf ne sortira d'une nouvelle discussion ce soir. Demain matin, lorsqu'elle sera réveillée et aura eu le temps de petit-déjeuner et de s'habiller, Amalia nous donnera son avis sur la question. Ceci est non négociable, ajouta-t-il avant de faire demi-tour faisant mine de ne pas remarquer que Clara, la bouche ouverte, s'apprêtait à riposter, la réduisant ainsi au silence. Au plus profond de lui-même, il riait sous cap il en rêvait depuis plusieurs jours maintenant et se moquait éperdument des conséquence il avait maintenant une alliée de poids à ses cotés.

Bien qu'ayant traversé plusieurs fuseaux horaires au cours des deux derniers mois, Amalia ne souffrait aucunement du décalage horaire et ce fut donc à l'aube qu'elle ouvrit à nouveau les yeux. Un instant désorientée par le nouveau changement de décor, elle se détendit en reconnaissant les appartements d'Ismaël. Comme d'habitude, il lui avait laissé le lit, se contentant d'un tapis de sol et d'une couverture. Silencieusement, elle passa auprès de lui, résistant à la tentation de l'éveiller. Son précédent séjour avait duré assez longtemps pour que la jeune femme connaisse les us et coutumes de la communauté ainsi que la localisation des cuisines et ce fut donc le premier lieu où elle se rendit. La majeur partie des personnes présentes répondirent d'un signe de la main ou d'un hochement de tête à son salut à la cantonade. D'accès facile, la jeune femme entretenait des relations cordiales avec la plupart des membres de la communauté et sa sensitivité lui avait permis de cerner ceux qui résistaient à ses avances amicales. Certains la craignaient à cause de sa parenté avec Ismaël, à d'autres elle était complètement indifférente et ceux de la dernière catégorie portaient en eux des ténèbres si profondes qu'ils ne pouvaient considérer ses tentatives d'approches que sous l'angle de l'intérêt ou comme un aveu de faiblesse. Évidemment, Amalia en avait été contrariée, mais elle s'était faite une raison. Le fait de comprendre ces gens ne lui permettait pas forcément de les aider. Les méthodes de son frère étaient certes parfois brutales, mais tous ceux-là avaient confiance en Ismaël pour leur montrer le droit chemin et pour les y remettre de force si nécessaire. La jeune femme se contentait donc le plus souvent d'écouter sans rien dire ce que son interlocuteur voulait bien lui dire et de raconter des histoires en fonction de ce qu'elle avait extrapolé des propos qu'elle avait pu entendre. Si bien que dans le monde d'en-dessous elle était davantage connue sous le surnom de Conteuse plutôt que sous le titre un peu ronflant de Marcheuse dans les Rêves que lui avaient décerné les rares personnes au courant de son don véritable.

_ Hé Conteuse, l'interpella un adolescent d'une quinzaine d'années sur le crâne duquel des plaques osseuses formaient comme une crête. Si tu comptes zoner un moment dans le coin, je peux te trouver un vrai nid douillet au troisième niveau. Ça fait un moment qu'on n'y a pas vu de rats, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire espiègle.

_ T'occupes gamin, elle est déjà installée, intervint une femme au visage balafré. Qu'est-ce que tu veux comme p'tit déj ? Il y a du porridge et des corn-flakes, ajouta-t-elle en continuant à tourner le contenu de la marmite qui mijotait devant elle.

_ Corn-flakes, choisit prudemment Amalia. Elle prit un bol et attrapa une boite de céréales qui traînait sur une table avant de se laisser tomber à coté du jeune homme : alors T'Rex, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pendant mon absence ?

_ Oh, plein de choses, déclara l'ado tout en engloutissant sa propre ration de pétales de maïs. D'abord, ça grouille de filles bizarres à tous les étages. Je pense que c'est à cause d'elles que les rats se sont barrés. Et je commence à me demander sérieusement si je ne devrais pas faire comme eux, ajouta-t-il toujours la bouche pleine.

_ Elles ne sont pas aussi méchantes qu'elles en ont l'air, assura Amalia sans dissimuler son sourire. Quoi d'autre ?

_ Le grand chef veut que certains d'entre nous montent à la surface, continua plus bas T'Rex. Ça ne me dit rien qui vaille, Conteuse, ajouta-t-il encore plus bas. J'ai vu certains des nôtres se faire lyncher ou poinçonner à mort en haut, expliqua-t-il sur le même ton.

Amalia résista à la tentation de le serrer dans ses bras pour le rassurer le garçon n'aurait pas compris son geste.

_ Je serais là pour te protéger, assura-t-elle.

_ Tu plaisantes, Conteuse. C'est déjà miraculeux que tu ais survécu aussi longtemps dans la rue, rétorqua T'Rex . Mais moi, je pourrais veiller sur toi, réalisa-t-il soudain tandis que des excroissances osseuses jaillissaient de son corps.

_ Cette fois-ci, tu as tout compris, bonhomme, dit Amalia en lui donnant une tape amicale dans le dos. Tu es un véritable super-héros. Le tout, pensa-t-elle intérieurement alors que l'autre éclatait de rire c'est qu'ils en soient tous réellement persuadés.

Le Fauve avait aidé les ingénieurs ValOmbre à remettre en fonction son ancien laboratoire et les lieux avaient été rapidement envahis de caisses renforcées, de stocks de câbles et de composants électroniques de dernière génération, et surtout de ValOmbre exubérantes qui s'interpellaient de part et d'autre du laboratoire. Hank regardait fasciné une adolescente d'environs quatorze ans extraire précautionneusement d'un conteneur un prototype d'arme paralysante semblable à une toile d'araignée.

_ Ne t'approches pas trop elle est sensée être capable de reconnaître une attaque et cibler l'agresseur mais pour l'instant, elle a surtout tendance à se jeter sur toute personne passant à proximité. Et c'est pas facile de la faire lâcher sa proie...

_ Compris, dit Hank, résistant à la tentation de caresser les fils argentés. Les autres appareils sont aussi scientens ?

_ Tous, dans une certaine mesure. Nous aimons bien que les armes que nous créons soient capables de distinguer l'ami de l'ennemi. Pour les autres appareils, c'est surtout pour faciliter la communication entre l'homme et la machine mais certains doivent être capables de prendre des décisions. Comme cet appareil de décontamination, expliqua-t-elle en désignant un robot de forme arachnoïde que deux de ses cousines venaient d'activer. Sitôt posée sur le sol, elle se mit à fureter entre les caisses, émettant des bip bip sonores dès qu'elle s'approchait de l'une d'entre elles.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe, demanda Ophélie, inquiète. Vous n'avez pas ramené d'éléments radioactifs ou de stocks de réactifs instables à l'institut, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Non, assura la blonde. C'est juste que le listing a été perdu. J'ai reprogrammé Arachné pour qu'elle identifie le contenu de ces boites.

La discussion continua sur les thèmes de l'ingénierie, les réseaux neuronaux et les mérites comparés

des bras articulés et des pinces préhensiles. Ophélie déclara rapidement forfait et alla voir ailleurs si on avait besoin d'elle. Mais avant cela, elle embrassa outrageusement Hank sous les regards moqueurs et les remarques amusées de ses parentes, au grand embarras de ce dernier.

_ Te mets pas martel en tête, lui dit l'adolescente. Elle marque juste son territoire.

_ Oui, renchérit une autre, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Elle a peur qu'on essaye de te séduire.

_ C'est un peu bizarre, non, remarqua Hank en riant nerveusement.

_ C'est le contraire qui serait surprenant, rétorqua la blonde tandis que ses cousines s'esclaffaient. Sous leurs regards équivoques, McCoy se sentit rougir jusqu'aux racines. Ce ne fut que lorsque la discussion reprit un tour technique que son trouble finit par s'atténuer.

Jean s'était isolée et n'avait prévenu personne de ce qu'elle allait tenter de faire. Elle ne voulait pas ajouter son cas à la liste déjà bien trop longue des préoccupations de ses compagnons. En elle-même, Phénix savait qu'elle avait les capacités et les connaissances nécessaires pour parvenir à ses fins, mais elle craignait néanmoins de ne pas y parvenir immédiatement. Attrapant une pierre, elle commença par la réduire à néant, atome par atome. Les choses se compliquèrent lorsqu'elle tenta de reconstruire le minéral le caillou qu'elle tenait dans sa main avait un aspect totalement différent de celui initial, couleur, structure minéralogique et même volume, rien n'était identique.

_ Tu as choisi quelque-chose de trop compliqué pour commencer, intervint une voix dans son dos. C'est du granit, enfin ce l'était, expliqua Ciara en attrapant la pierre sans que son interlocutrice, médusée, ne réagisse. Tu as bien remis tous les atomes dans le bon ordre, mais tu n'as pas reproduit les conditions de formation des cristaux. Ce n'est pas grave, de toute manière du veux recréer de la chair, non ?

Jean hocha la tête sans rien dire.

_ Alors on va aller chercher un steak à la cuisine, dit Ciara tranquillement, en se dirigeant vers le manoir.

« Pourquoi es-tu là, finit par demander Jean, perplexe de l'intérêt soudain de Ciara. Et ne me racontes pas d'histoire sur la beauté du parc, s'il te plaît, ajouta-t-elle comme la ValOmbre ouvrait la bouche pour répondre.

_ Je vois par tes yeux, j'entends par tes oreilles, je parle par ta bouche, dit simplement Ciara. C'est pour cela que grand-mère refuse que j'aille sur le terrain comme Ophélia. Quand mon esprit rentre en résonance avec celui d'un autre être humain, j'adopte immédiatement ses traits de caractères dominants et ses convictions, ce sur quoi il se base pour prendre une décision. Je peux ainsi deviner ses objectifs et les moyens qu'il mettra en œuvre pour les atteindre. Il est aussi possible qu'un jour une personnalité d'emprunt prenne tellement d'ascendant sur moi que je ne puisse pas m'en débarrasser.

« Pratique pour deviner les plans de nos ennemis. Mais essayes quand même de ne pas te laisser déborder par la psyché d'En Saba Nur. J'ai comme l'impression qu'un deuxième Apocalypse serait bien plus que nous ne pourrions vaincre.

Ciara laissa échapper un éclat de rire semblable à celui de sa sœur, mais le Phénix ne l'accompagna pas. Le spectre était mortellement sérieuse.


	16. Chapitre 15 : Des gens de bonne volonté

Dans ce chapitre, j'ai essayé de mettre en avant un point sur lequel les X-mens ( comics ou films ) font régulièrement l'impasse. Après tout, les mutants sont encore largement minoritaires et les norms ( comme moi ), forment la plus grande partie de l'humanité. N'oublions pas non plus que ceux sont eux qui ont défini le concept d'humanité comme valeur morale. Même si nous sommes capables des pires lâchetés et trahisons, j'aime à croire que nous sommes aussi capables de tolérance, compréhension et solidarité.

Ce chapitre est dédié à tous ceux qui en temps de crise ont su faire preuve d'humanité malgré les risques qu'ils encouraient, eux et ceux qui leur étaient chers.

Bonne lecture !

Les trois frère et sœurs et Esteban étaient rassemblés autour d'une table ronde chargée de plans, de listing informatiques et diagrammes en tous genres. Certains de ces rapports regroupaient des informations sur les différents quartiers de la ville, disposition des bâtiments et composition de la population. D'autres portaient sur des mutants sûrs et influents capables d'aider les Morlocks à s'adapter au monde d'en-dessus.

_ je comprends ce que vous me demandez, dit finalement Esteban, mais c'est impossible. Je ne peux pas créer une gestalt en me basant uniquement sur les informations que vous avez recueillies.

_ Ce n'est pas ce à quoi nous pensions, dit Clara assez sèchement. Les informations sont pour la gestalt, afin qu'elle puisse élaborer une stratégie pour s'étendre rapidement à toute la ville.

_ Nous allons travailler avec l'esprit de groupe existant déjà entre les membres de la communauté Morlock, expliqua ,Amalia.  
>_ Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée. Techniquement, c'est possible, continua Esteban. L'esprit de groupe est suffisamment fort pour que je le perçoive et que je le manipule. Mais les Morlocks forment une communauté très fermée. J'ai peur que cela influe sur la psyché de la gestalt et qu'elle se révèle finalement incapable de se lier avec des gens extérieurs au groupe avec lequel elle sera en symbiose.<p>

_ C'est pour cela que nous avons intégré à la communauté de nouveaux individus provenant de la surface, expliqua Ismaël d'un ton patient.

_ Qui sont-ils, demanda Esteban, méfiant. Malgré la distance, il percevait encore la connexion qui le reliait à Prima et ne souhaitait pas être condamné à partager l'esprit d'une gestalt à tendance psychotique.

Ce fut le sourire d'Amalia qui le convainquit finalement, plutôt que les mots qu'elle dit ensuite :

_ Des gens de bonne volonté, Esteban. Juste des gens de bonne volonté.

Allison n'en revenait toujours pas d'être là. Depuis qu'elle avait été recrutée pour participer au programme de réhabilitation, elle avait l'impression d'avoir traversé le miroir. Comme elle, ils étaient près d'une cinquantaine, de tous âges, de toutes ethnies et de toutes cultures et de tous milieux sociaux. Humains parmi les mutants. A leur contact, Allison avait comprit ce que Mélissa ValOmbre sa tutrice pour sa deuxième année de médecine serinait à ses étudiants à longueur de journée : il y avait bien des façons de soigner ceux qui l'entouraient. Le premier pas vers l'inconnu de la jeune fille avait été d'accepter la proposition d'intégrer un cours du soir très sélectif qu'animait son professeur d'anatomie pour une quinzaine d'étudiants tout au plus. Là, on apprenait à détecter et à guérir des pathologies dont Alison n'avait jamais entendues parler sans doute parce que la plupart étaient spécifiques à une mutation particulière. Comme elle le réalisa vite, tous ses condisciples venaient de familles où étaient déjà né un mutant ou étaient eux-mêmes mutants. Elle avait été la seule à ignorer le domaine d'étude réservé à ce cours du soir si restreint avant la première séance à laquelle elle avait assisté.

_ Que penses-tu de ce cours, lui avait demandé Mélissa ValOmbre alors que les autres élèves étaient déjà partis, tout en nettoyant ses lunettes cerclées d'argent. Sur le coup Allison n'avait su que répondre. Mais le soir suivant, elle avait attendu devant la salle et lorsque sa tutrice était arrivée, elle avait repris sa place parmi les autres. Comme avaient souvent constaté les proches de la jeune fille, son caractère indécis l'empêchait souvent de donner une opinion lorsqu'on lui posait une question directe, mais ses actes parlaient toujours pour elle.

Deux semaines plus tard, la professeur lui avait proposé de l'accompagner en consultation. Bien qu'Allison se soit douté que les patients qu'allait visiter la femme-médecin ne soient pas de ceux qui pouvaient se rendre au dispensaire du coin, elle avait tout de même marqué un temps d'hésitation lorsque celle-ci après être descendue dans une station de métro désaffectée avait entrepris de forcer une porte métallique rouillée sur laquelle on pouvait encore lire « interdit au public ».

_ Aides-moi, petite, avait fini par dire Mélissa. Je la trouve de plus en plus dure à chaque passage, avait-elle soupiré lorsque sous leurs poussées conjuguées, le panneau avait enfin cédé.

Allison était restée muette ce dont secrètement sa tutrice s'était félicitée. Rien n'aurait pu déplaire autant aux membres de la communauté qu'elles venaient visiter qu'une non-mute parlant à tort et à travers.

_ Bonjour Passe-Muraille avait-elle dit en remarquant un homme dégingandé qui semblait sortir de nulle-part. Je te présente Allison Dupres, l'une de mes élèves.

L'homme avait simplement hocher la tête dans leur direction avant de les guider dans le réseau de tunnel qui avait fini par déboucher sur une salle de belles dimensions où étaient rassemblés une cinquantaine de personnes.

Allison avait fait de son mieux pour ne pas dévisager de manière trop insistante les personnes présentes. Elle n'avait aucun doute sur le fait qu'elle était la seule non mutante présente.

_ Il y en a beaucoup aujourd'hui, avait remarqué sobrement Mélissa qui elle ne se gênait pas pour détailler l'assemblée.

_ L'hiver arrive et la grippe aussi. Et puis, il y en a pas mal qui ont besoin de points de suture. Y a des miliciens qui nous tombent dessus dès qu'on met le nez dehors, avait expliqué Passe-Muraille avant de se confondre avec la paroi la plus proche.

_ Ça, c'est la salle d'attente avait fini par dire la professeur à l'adresse d'Allison. Le cabinet de consultation est par là.

C'était une petite pièce très propre le bureau, le lit et même le rideau sensé donné un peu d'intimité au patient lorsqu'il se déshabillait avaient visiblement connus plusieurs vies, mais tout était nickel. Mélissa ValOmbre avait commencé par transvaser le contenu de ses sac dans les armoires métalliques qui s'alignaient derrière le bureau : médicaments, pansements, pommades diverses, flacons de préparations artisanales...avant de retourner dans la salle d'attente géante et de dire d'une voix forte :

_ On fait comme d'habitude. Priorité aux blessés graves, aux malades dont les symptômes sont particulièrement intenses, aux enfants et aux femmes évidemment.

_ C'est du sexisme, avait lancé d'un ton grincheux un homme qui se voyait pas attendre plusieurs heures avant de d'accéder enfin au médecin.

_ Ce sont mes règles avait dit d'un ton inflexible Mélissa. Qui commence ?

Au fur et à mesure des consultations, le malaise qu'avait pu ressentir Allison dans un premier temps s'estompa rapidement. Mélissa ne se contentait pas de recoudre, ausculter ou de fournir à ses patients réguliers leurs traitements particuliers. Elle écoutait les gens, leur demandait des nouvelles de leurs proches, leur proposait plusieurs traitements alternatifs. La jeune fille s'était tout de même inquiétée entre deux patients :

_ A ce rythme, on ne pourra pas tous les voir aujourd'hui !

_ Ne t'inquiètes pas. Plusieurs de mes internes doivent arriver pour nous seconder dans un quart d'heure. Tu sais ce sont des durs à cuire, avait continué avec émotion la professeur. Pour qu'ils viennent ici, c'est qu'ils ont vraiment besoin d'aide. Il faut prendre le temps de savoir exactement ce qui les affecte que ce soit vraiment physique ou plutôt psychologique.

Allison avait hoché la tête, totalement convaincue. Quelques années plus tôt, elle avait perdue sa grand-mère à la suite d'un cancer qui lui avait lentement rongé le corps. Elle avait alors été choquée par le discours froid et technique des médecins auxquels la famille avait été confronté ainsi que par le regard purement clinique qu'ils posaient sur sa grand-mère, comme si la maladie la privait de son statut d'être humain, de son libre arbitre et de sa volonté. En faisant le choix de suivre des études de médecine, Allison s'était juré de ne jamais devenir comme ces gens en blouse blanche qui regardaient de haut les gens qui dépendaient de leurs compétences.

Mélissa avait souri, satisfaite de son élève. Elle l'avait choisie d'après son dossier en début d'année et avait passé plusieurs mois à la jauger et était sûre maintenant d'avoir fait le bon choix.

Allison avait été particulièrement affectée par le cas d'une petite fille aux mains bandées disproportionnées par rapport au reste de son corps.

_ Elles me brûlent, s'était plaint l'enfant à voix basse, comme honteuse de parler de sa souffrance. Plus que d'habitude.

Mélissa avait commencé à retirer les bandages de l'une des mains de la petite et Allison après lui avoir jeter un coup d'œil, l'avait imité avec l'autre. Elle s'était aperçu rapidement que les doigts de l'enfant tremblaient entre les siens :

_ Je te fais mal, avait-elle demandé, en s'arrêtant.

_ Non, avait dit la petite, en osant pour la première fois croiser son regard. J'ai peur de te faire du mal.

Allison avait jeté un regard interrogateur à à sa tutrice :

_ Tu ne risques rien du moment que tu ne lui touches pas la peau à main nue, avait dit celle-ci sans même détourner ses yeux de ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Au pire, de toute manière, tu serais dans les vapes pour quelques heures.

Allison avait repris sa tâche non sans échanger un regard complice avec la petite fille :

_ Ce serait drôle, non ? Je suis venue ici pour te soigner, mais si je ne fais pas attention, ce sera toi qui devras t'occuper de moi !

L'enfant avait enfin souri.

Peu à peu, visites après visite, Allison s'était attachée à la fillette que les autres appelaient Sommeil. Grâce à l'enfant qui gagnait en volubilité à chaque rencontre, Allison avait pu comprendre qui étaient réellement ces gens qui se cachaient loin de la surface, bien que ce ne se soit pas fait sans heurt. Ainsi, Sommeil lui avait appris qu'elle avait été abandonnée tout bébé près d'une bouche d'égout et qu'elle n'avait jamais connu le monde de la surface. La fois d'après, elle lui avait rapporté des livres où l'on pouvait voir la faune, la flore mais aussi les villes et les monuments des hommes de toutes cultures pendant qu'elle expliquait à la fillette ce que représentait les images qu'elle lui montrait, un attroupement se forma autour d'elles mais devant la fascination de Sommeil, Allison avait refusé de céder à l'hostilité que montraient certains visages.

_ Tu ne devrais pas lui montrer ça, avait fini par intervenir un homme au regard sombre. De toute manière, elle ne sortira jamais d'ici.

_ Et pourquoi, avait demandé la jeune fille en serrant l'enfant apeurée contre elle.

_ Tu as vu ses mains, intervint un autre. En haut, elle se ferait lynchée dans la rue.

_ Il y a des cons partout, avait admis Allison en regardant droit dans les yeux ses interlocuteurs. Mais il y a aussi des gens biens à la surface. Tout comme il y en ici. Vous ne voudriez pas les qu'ils se rencontrent ?

_ Tu amènerais ta petite sœur ici, avait demandé une femme aux yeux laiteux. La jeune fille était sûre de ne jamais avoir parlé de Suzie à quiconque. Malgré les larmes qui menaçaient de s'échapper de ses yeux, elle s'était obligée à répondre :

_ Elle aurait adoré rencontrer Sommeil, mais elle est morte il y a deux ans. Un chauffard les a fauchées elle et sa meilleure amie alors qu'elles revenaient de l'école.

_ Je suis désolée, Allison s'était écriée Sommeil en se jetant à son cou. Myra dis-lui que tu es désolée, avait-elle ordonné.

_ Je suis sincèrement désolée avait dit l'aveugle en lui tendant la main. Je vois certaines choses et elle te suit partout … je ne pensais pas que cette petite fille qui t'obsède autant était morte.

_ Je pense beaucoup à elle en ce moment, avait avoué Allison en serrant Silence dans ses bras. La plupart des personnes présentes lui avaient alors souri pour la première fois. A partir de ce jour-là, ses relations avec la communauté Morlock avaient perdu le coté un peu formel que son statut « d'apprenti-médecin non mutant » avait pu imposer. Trois semaines plus tard, Allison avait parlé avec quelques-uns d'une idée une semaine après, le projet avait grandi et plus d'une quarantaine de personnes morlocks et volontaires humains, y apportaient leur contribution. Il leur avait fallu presque deux mois pour parvenir à le mener à bien dans le plus grand secret dans un niveau précédemment condamné des souterrains. Jour après jour, Passe-Muraille qui faisait partie de la confidence leur avait permis de franchir le mur de briques qui faisait barrage et Allison avait pu voir combien la situation l'amusait au sourire malicieux qui éclairait son visage d'habitude inexpressif. Elle-même avait eu bien du mal à résister aux interrogatoires de plus en plus pressants de Silence.

Mais lorsqu'elle avait aidé à détruire symboliquement le mur et que la communauté assemblée avait vu pour la première fois le jardin qu'avaient aménagé à la sueur de leur front les quarante volontaires, la jeune fille avait considéré que sa retenue était largement récompensée.

_ Joyeux anniversaire Silence, avait-elle dit alors que l'enfant détaillait avec des yeux agrandis par l'ébahissement les arbustes et les fleurs qui émaillaient les cinq hectares aménagés. S'il n'y avait pas d'arbres, c'était à cause de la limite imposée par la hauteur de la paroi supérieure. L'exubérance de la végétation masquait le système d'irrigation complexe qui parcourait toute la surface et les lampes spéciales fixées en hauteur dispenser une lumière semblable à celle du jour à la surface. Le souvenir le plus précieux que conserva Allison de cette journée fut le regard ravi de sa pupille en découvrant la serre aux papillons remplies de fleurs exotiques multicolores et d'insectes aux ailes chatoyantes. Pour la première fois de sa vie, la petite fille pouvait s'émerveiller des mêmes choses que n'importe quel enfant de son âge.

Comme Esteban put le constater, l'ensemble des cent norms recrutés par les agents ValOmbre présentaient tous la même nature fondamentalement ouverte, tolérante et généreuse qu'Allison, la première qu'il ait interrogée sur son expérience avec la communauté morlock. A vrai-dire, il dut même s'avouer impressionner par ces gens de bonne volonté qui avaient su se faire accepter et respecter par les mutants réprouvés sans le moindre coup de pouce d'une nature ou d'une autre. Ce fut pour cette raison qu'il accepta de collaborer à la création de la deuxième d'une longue série de gestalts qui devaient jouer un rôle essentiel dans le cours de l'histoire de l'humanité.

Henry Jonnston n'en avait pas cru ses yeux lorsqu'il avait vu la jeune femme rousse qui semblait avoir jailli du néant. Elle marchait au milieu des arbres, vacillant comme un enfant faisant ses premiers pas, le regard baissé, rendu fixe par la concentration. A chaque fois qu'elle frôlait un tronc, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le toucher comme pour s'assurer de sa matérialité. A ses cotés, Uriel ou Scott comme l'appelaient les gens qui venaient une fois par semaine depuis trois mois restait figé, la dévorant des yeux. Lorsqu'elle avait levé les yeux vers eux, le jeune homme n'y avait plus tenu et s'était précipité vers elle, l'enlaçant avant de la faire tournoyer avec toute l'exubérance de son amour. L'ancien soldat reconnaissait volontiers qu'il en avait eu les larmes aux yeux, même si les yeux de la fille étaient étranges, passant soudainement d'un brun chocolat chaleureux au vide glacial des espaces intersidéraux. Ils étaient retournés au chalet le vieil homme avait mis à chauffer l'eau et ils étaient maintenant assis autour de la table branlante. Pendant qu'ils buvaient l'infusion, la jeune femme parla longuement de choses qu'Henry ne comprenait pas bien, sinon qu'il y aurait bientôt un conflit de plus, semblable à celui qui avait brisé son esprit cinquante ans plus tôt. Pourquoi les hommes sont-ils condamnés à s'entre-tuer, songea-t-il alors qu'il voyait le visage d'Uriel devenir pensif. Au fond de lui, l'ancien savait que son jeune compagnon avait déjà fait le choix de partir combattre aux cotés de celle qu'il chérissait au nom des idéaux que l'on lui avait appris à honorer.

_ Je vous remercie d'avoir pris soin de lui, intervint la jeune femme, coupant court à ses pensées sombres.

_ Faites en sorte qu'il reste en un seul morceau, répondit-il sur un ton que l'émotion rendait bourrue.

_ Nous avons aussi besoin de vous, dit-elle, ses yeux étranges virant à nouveau au noir d'encre. Henry n'en revenait pas avec quelle rapidité Uriel s'était habitué à ce phénomène. A moins qu'il ne voit sa compagne qu'avec les yeux du cœur, réalisa-t-il en examinant l'expression de son vis à vis.

_ A quoi pourrait donc vous servir un vieil ermite comme moi, s'étonna le vieil homme, surpris.

_ Je vais vous montrer, dit la télépathe en attrapant sa main. Aussitôt, Henry eut l'impression de sortir de son corps et de s'élever à travers la charpente, bien au-dessus des arbres tri-centenaires de la forêt, bien au-dessus de tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer, si haut que par les yeux de l'autre, il pouvait voir chaque être humain sur la planète brillant comme des lucioles dans la nuit noire avec sa nouvelle vision psychique. Et en certains lieux, des filaments lumineux provenant d'un lumière distincte semblaient tous les relier.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est, demanda-t-il émerveillé par l'éclat de ces réseaux qui se détachaient telles des fleurs de feu dans l'obscurité ambiante.  
>_ Je ne sais pas vraiment, avoua la télépathe. Elle effleura du bout des doigts l'une des fleurs et Henry entendit nettement comme un rire d'enfant joyeux. Je pense savoir qui les a créées mais je ne sais ni comment, ni vraiment pourquoi. Elles ne veulent pas me le dire.<br>_ Ça veut protéger, dit le vieil homme qui l'avait imité instinctivement. C'est tellement bon, ajouta-t-il malgré lui alors que Prima ajoutait sa conscience à la gestalt. Mais ce ne sont que des enfants !

_Nous avons besoin de vous, Henry. Notre ennemi est un chef de guerre redouté et nous ne savons rien des stratégies de combat qu'il pourrait employées contre nous ou que nous pourrions utilisées pour sauver ceux qui auront besoin de nous.

_ Mais je ne suis rien, dit le vieil homme.  
>_ Vous étiez un commandant qui montait à l'assaut avec ses hommes, dit la femme, faisant remonter à sa conscience des images qu'il avait tenté d'enfouir au plus profond de sa mémoire sans jamais parvenir à les effacer complètement. Vous êtes un officier, formé pour mener des soldats au combat, insista-t-elle et vous avez toujours eu la volonté qu'ils en reviennent. Vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher Monsieur Jonnston. Nous avons vraiment besoin de vous répéta-t-elle avant de lui faire réintégrer son corps.<p>

_ Je suis des vôtres, finit par déclarer le vieil homme après un long moment de silence pendant lequel les deux jeunes gens s'étaient tenus coin, respectant le mutisme de l'ancien militaire. Mais une question me turlupine : pourquoi n'avez-vous pas demandé à de vrais officiers de vous aider ?

_ Parce qu'il existe une solution simple au problème : il suffirait de tuer une seule femme pour que rien ne se produise.

_ Mais cette femme a quelque-chose de spécial et d'irremplaçable, je suppose, dit Henry en levant les sourcils.

_ C'est elle qui a créé les réseaux psychiques que vous avez pu voir. C'est une personne bonne, continua la femme rousse, ses yeux reprenant une expression très humaine. Elle m'a arrachée au néant, elle m'a redonné espoir comme personne d'autre n'avait su le faire. Le monde a besoin d'elle pour changer. Et puis, vous êtes bien placé pour savoir que l'histoire se répète inlassablement. Dans deux ou trois générations naîtront un ou plusieurs enfants avec le même don. Le temps n'a aucune emprise sur celui qui veut conquérir ce monde. Pensez-vous qu'il suffira alors de tuer ces enfants pour nous garder à l'abri de la menace ?

Le vieil homme sentit ses poings se serrer malgré lui et hocha négativement la tête de gauche à droite. Il avait été parmi les premiers à dire qu'envoyer plus d'hommes dans la jungle ne servait à rien d'autre qu'à les faire tuer. Certains de ses anciens camarades de l'école militaire avaient déserté le front, découragés de voir mourir des soldats de plus en plus jeunes. Lui avait continué, échappant miraculeusement aux tirs des snipers, aux bombes humaines qui se faisaient sauter au milieu des campements et aux embuscades de la guérilla. Il ne voulait plus voir de morts inutiles.

_ Je comprends, affirma-t-il d'un ton ferme. J'apprendrais ce que je sais à ces créatures. Mais je suis loin de tout savoir et de tout comprendre. Il faudra forcément recruter d'autres gens qui sachent comment combattre sur leur terrain.

_ Des gens de bonne volonté, acquiesça la femme. Comme vous.


	17. Chapitre 16 : L'arrivée des ténèbres

Bonjour !

Merci pour tous vos gentils commentaires !

La publication de cette fic va sans doute ralentir un peu car j'ai repris une autre fiction que j'avais lâchement abandonnée un an plus tôt. Et oui, je trouve super de vivre dans deux univers complètement différents en même temps...

Dans ce chapitre, les choses bougent ( enfin diront certains ! ) alors n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos commentaires !

Bonne Lecture !

Les trois mutants étaient épuisés, dans leurs corps et dans leurs âmes. Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines qu'ils passaient d'une communauté mutante à une autre sur toute la surface du globe, ne dormant jamais deux nuits au même endroit, dormant d'ailleurs fort peu, tenaillés par un sentiment d'urgence qui ne cessait de grandir. Diablo tenait à peine debout parce que c'était son quinzième saut longue distance avec ses compagnons, ce jour-là et qu'ils avaient exploité son don de téléportation de manière tout aussi intensive durant les semaines précédentes. Les deux autres parce que la création de chaque nouvelle gestalt leur demandait une énergie considérable et qu'ils récupéraient de plus en plus difficilement. Mais ce que qui minait réellement le petit groupe, c'est l'impression de tenter de contenir un ouragan avec un filet à papillon. Amalia avait beau avoir la certitude que les entités qu'ils laissaient derrière eux protégeraient les territoires qui leur étaient assignés ainsi que leurs habitants envers et contre tout, la jeune femme ressentait jour après jour l'avancée des ténèbres qui hantaient ses rêves et elle doutait à chaque instant un peu plus de la capacité de résistance des minuscules flammes d'énergie psychiques qu'Esteban et elle semaient à travers la planète. Esteban, de nature taciturne depuis toujours, était devenu encore plus avare de mots; il n'avait toujours pas trouvé le moyen de rompre complètement le lien mental qui le reliaient aux gestalts et luttait pour limiter l'envahissement de son esprit par les pensées des millions de personnes auxquelles celles-ci s'étaient raccordées.

_ Pourquoi faut-il que nous créons une zone franche ici, demanda Kurt avec lassitude. Il n'y a pas âme qui vive à plus de cent kilomètres à la ronde.

_ A cause de ça, indiqua Amalia en désignant la ligne qui qui coupait en deux le panorama. C'est la faille de San Andreas. Si nous ne la protégeons pas, n'importe quel mutant tellurique pourra faire disparaître la moitié de la côte ouest sous l'eau.

_ Tu penses que cela pourrait se produire, dit lentement Esteban, tout en continuant machinalement à se masser le front. Mais bon dieu, qu'est-ce qui pourrait pousser quiconque à provoquer un tel désastre ?

_ La chose que je perçois dans mon esprit en est capable, dit Amalia en s'agenouillant. Avec un soupir de résignation, Esteban l'imita.

La jeune femme avait pris conscience depuis plusieurs jours que quelqu'un la guettait. Télépathe, prescient, ou clairvoyant, celui qui la suivait pas à pas, n'avait pas de bonnes intentions. Mais Amalia avait tellement l'habitude de sa vision particulière, elle avait tellement du travailler à cause de l'épuisement pour éloigner les images parasites que la jeune femme avait négligé quelque-chose d'essentiel : ce qu'elle voyait avec son esprit était tout aussi réel que ce qu'elle percevait avec ses yeux et tout aussi dangereux. La première attaque la prit donc au dépourvu et failli venir à bout de ses défenses psychiques. Seul un sursaut de volonté pure lui permit de claquer au nez de son agresseur la porte mentale qu'il avait tenté d'enfoncer dans son esprit. Ça et la compréhension soudaine de l'origine des visions de dévastation qui la hantaient depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Elle savait maintenant pourquoi ses parentes pourtant douées de dons de prescience puissants n'avaient rien vu la menace ne provenait pas du futur, mais du passé ténébreux du clan. Il était la raison oubliée pour laquelle les mères ValOmbre redoutaient de mettre au monde un garçon, celui qui dans sa folie avait failli éradiquer l'humanité aux premiers temps de la civilisation. Celui dont le nom maudit n'avait plus était prononcé depuis plus de sept mille ans :

_ En Sabah Nur...

_ Que dit-elle, demanda Diablo à Esteban tandis qu'ils la soutenaient.

_ Je ne sais pas, dit l'autre, sombrement. Mais à mon avis, il vaudrait mieux se tirer d'ici. J'ai eu un aperçu de ce qui l'a attaquée, et crois-moi, c'est très puissant. Elle ne résistera pas à un second assaut.

_ Ça ne servira pas à grand-chose, murmura la jeune femme. Il n'est pas plus ici qu'ailleurs. Es-tu parvenu à finir la gestalt, demanda-t-elle à Esteban.

_ Oui, répondit le faiseur d'asile malgré les doutes qui l'habitaient. Esteban savait que l'attaque psychique avait affecté le processus, mais ni à quel degré, ni de quelle manière. La nouvelle psyché liée à son esprit lui paraissait étrangement frustre, non humaine, bien qu'à l'image de leurs créations précédentes. De cet esprit simple, il ne percevait que qu'une pensée distincte : protéger son territoire ainsi que ses … petits de l'envahisseur.

_ Elle s'est liée à quelque-chose de vivant. Pas à toi, même si tu la perçois encore, dit Amalia, dans un souffle.

_ Mais les autres...

_ Elles le feront probablement un jour ou l'autre. La jeune femme se tendit à nouveau, bandant instinctivement son corps en même temps que son esprit alors que son agresseur revenait à la charge. Amalia savait qu'elle n'avait ni la force physique ni la force mentale nécessaire pour repousser indéfiniment l'être qui cherchait à prendre le contrôle de son don pour pouvoir à nouveau parcourir ce monde qu'il avait pratiquement conquis dix mille ans plus tôt. Il me faut de l'aide, ajouta-t-elle avant de perdre conscience.

_ Qui pourrait l'aider, s'affola Diablo. Il se rappelait la solennité des mots employés par Ismaël lorsqu'il lui avait confié sa jeune sœur. Le téléporteur craignait bien d'être dépassé par les événements.

_ Sa grand-mère son père peut-être, s'il s'agit bien de celui auquel la rumeur fait allusion. Le spectre et Cerebro aussi, continua Esteban gagnant en animation tandis qu'il énumérait leurs alliés susceptibles d'assister son amie. Et nous avons de la chance : ils sont tous rassemblés au même endroit !

_ A l'institut Xavier, dit Diablo d'un ton plein de sous-entendus.

_ Je sais, c'est pas l'idéal, admit Esteban. Mais aux dernières nouvelles, il y a un contingent de combattantes ValOmbres en plus de l'équipe X-Mens la plus importante depuis sa création. S'ils ne peuvent pas lui apportait l'assistance dont elle a besoin, rien ni personne ne le peut. Je vais dire à Prima de leur transmettre tout ce que nous savons sur la situation.

Cerebro avait eu du mal à saisir le contenu des émissions brouillonnes de la jeune gestalt, mais il avait fini par saisir l'urgence et déclenché l'alerte générale. En quelques secondes, les adultes avaient évacué les plus jeunes par les passages secrets et ValOmbre et X-men avaient pris position

_ Attention, il arrive, hurla Diablo alors qu'il venait à peine de se matérialiser dans la salle commune du manoir, serrant contre lui Amalia inconsciente, tandis qu'Esteban s'accrochait désespérément à son épaule.

Le professeur Xavier luttait difficilement contre l'angoisse qui l'avait saisie en voyant la pâleur de la jeune femme et l'affolement du Cerebro ne l'aidait en rien. L'IA était liée à sa sœur de chair et de sang depuis ses premiers instants de conscience et les ténèbres qui l'avaient englouti lui faisaient redouter le pire.

Le spectre de son ancienne élève et lui-même furent les premiers à percevoir la menace. Tout comme eux, l'être qui approchait se trouvait à la croisée des réalités. Sa puissance les submergea en un battement de cœur manquant de les oblitérer du même coup. A cet instant, même Logan avait senti la présence de l'intrus.

Au milieu des cris et des visages figés, Adelia fut la seule à ne pas perdre la tête. Beaucoup supposèrent par la suite que le don de visionnaire de la vieille femme lui avait permis d'entrevoir cette première confrontation et de s'y préparer. A moins que voir sa petite fille aux prises avec un monstre qui pouvait à tout moment détruire son essence, effacer ce qui faisait d'elle un être aussi exceptionnel, ait décuplé sa volonté.

_ Elle a besoin de nous, dit-elle en plongeant son regard aigu dans les yeux de Charles Xavier. Sinon il la tuera.

Le télépathe hocha la tête, bien qu'il ait l'impression qu'une bonne partie des intentions réelles de la vieille femme lui échappaient totalement. Leurs esprits ne furent pas les seuls à plonger dans l'obscurité qui avait envahi celui d'Amalia. Cerebro et Jean évidemment, ainsi que ceux de plusieurs ValOmbres les suivirent mais se perdirent dans le chaos ambiant ou ne parvinrent pas à franchir les murailles psychiques qu'avait élevées la jeune femme dans l'espoir vain de contenir son assaillant. Le professeur luttait pas à pas pour ne pas se laisser submerger par la puissance de l'entité étrangère qui luttait pour prendre le contrôle de l'esprit de la jeune femme. Il percevait la volonté de celle-ci, semblable à la flamme vacillante d'une chandelle qu'un simple souffle pourrait éteindre. Mais alors que l'assaillant repassait une fois de plus à l'attaque, il révisa sa première estimation : Amalia ne rendait pas les armes, prête à combattre jusqu'à la mort si nécessaire. Adelia se glissa aux cotés de sa petite-fille, renforçant la barrière mentale fragile sur laquelle En Saba Nur peser de toute sa rage, soulageant la jeune femme d'une partie de la pression psychique qui cherchait à fracturer son esprit. Charles Xavier l'imita, incertain sur la conduite à suivre. Même en combinant leurs pouvoirs, les trois mutants n'avaient aucune chance de parvenir à vaincre l'ancien. Concentré sur leur adversaire, il faillit rater l'échange discret qui avait lieu entre les deux femmes :

« Amalia chérie, résister ne suffira pas cette fois-ci. Il faut que tu trouves en toi la source, ce qui fait de toi ce que tu es.

« Si je relâche un temps soit peu mon attention, il me détruira, répondit Amalia.  
>« C'est pour cela que nous sommes là, chérie. Pour te donner le temps de trouver la meilleure solution possible. Il faut que tu explores notre mémoire, que tu retrouves l'origine de notre famille, qui tu es pour nous tous. Ce qui fait que tu peux nous protéger de lui. Courage, mon enfant, ajouta-t-elle en caressant mentalement l'esprit de la jeune femme.<p>

Le professeur X aurait voulu l'imiter, mais il était trop préoccupé par la puissance brute de l'esprit qui se pressait contre les leurs pour relâcher son attention ne serait-ce qu'une seconde. Il perçut nettement l'instant où Amalia lâcha prise car soudain l'impression d'écrasement s'accentua. Il serra métaphysiquement les dents et fit front avec l'ancienne dont l'esprit brillait plus que jamais, espérant que la jeune femme trouverait rapidement ce qu'elle cherchait. Lorsque des images étranges commencèrent à s'agiter à la périphérie de sa vision intérieure, il sut qu'elle était sur la bonne voie.

Amalia s'enfonçait de plus en plus profond dans les souvenirs des siens, comme un plongeur en apnée. Mais au lieu de devenir de plus en plus difficile, sa progression semblait s'accélérer peu à peu, comme si un courant l'aspirait vers les profondeurs. La jeune femme aurait voulu ralentir, mais elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas le temps de faire preuve de prudence. Deux personnes qui lui étaient chères se battaient pour elle en cet instant et elle ne pouvait les laisser faire face seuls à l'ennemi. Il fallait qu'elle trouve les souvenirs des ValOmbres datant de l'époque où En Sabah Nur régnait en maître pour savoir exactement de quoi il était capable et comment il avait été banni. Mais au bout du compte, Amalia ne trouva que la lumière.

« Jeune homme, il va falloir tenir le fort tout seul, dit Adelia. Charles Xavier pouvait percevoir l'épuisement de la vieille dame à ses cotés de fait, il soutenait déjà la quasi-totalité de la défense mentale et était heureux de n'être plus lié à un corps physique car le contre-coup aurait été terrible. Soudain la présence de l'ancienne disparut et il dût faire face seul aux ténèbres. Après un temps qui lui parut interminable, une nouvelle présence se manifesta elle était environnée de la même aura d'étrangeté qu'il avait appris à associer aux ValOmbres le professeur X supposa donc dans un premier temps qu'une des télépathes qui les avaient suivis précédemment avait réussi à les rejoindre. Mais la signature mentale de la femme lui était complètement inconnue et quelque en elle lui rappelait l'être qu'il cherchait à contenir au même instant.

« Où est Amalia, demanda-t-il avec brusquerie.

« Elle dort, répondit l'autre, toute son attention dirigée vers l'obscurité qui semblait maintenant filtrer à travers la muraille mentale. Vous n'êtes pas assez puissants pour le contenir. Vous devriez arrêter de vous épuiser en vain.

« Je ne comprends pas, dit le télépathe.

« Dans sa prison, En Sabah Nur dispose d'une source inépuisable d'énergie. Il ne cessera jamais ses assauts. Le seul moyen de la battre, c'est de le faire entrer dans ce monde.

« Mais il en a été banni parce qu'il avait tenté d''exterminer les neuf dixièmes de l'humanité !

« Je sais. J'étais là. Mais il passera la porte de toute manière. La seule différence c'est le nombre de personnes qui mourront pendant et après qu'il aura passé le seuil. Souhaitez-vous mourir, demanda-t-elle d'un ton froid.

« Et vous-mêmes, riposta-t-il, tout en surveillant l'avancée des ténèbres.

« Je suis morte depuis douze mille ans, dit-elle avec un éclat de rire. Ce que vous percevez n'est que l'empreinte que j'ai laissé dans la mémoire de mes descendantes. Je suis la porte qui a permis d'emprisonner mon frère la première fois. Il est prêt à tout pour que cela ne se reproduise pas. Si nous le laissons faire, il broiera l'esprit de la jeune fille avant de partir à la conquête du monde.

Charles Xavier resta silencieux un long moment tandis qu'autour de lui, la lumière diminuait peu à peu. L'urgence de la situation ne lui laissa pourtant pas beaucoup d'options:

« Que pouvons nous faire ?

« L'envoyer au loin, afin de vous laisser le temps de vous organiser. Je connais bien mon jumeau. Il n'a pas du rester inactif durant tous ces siècles. Un bon nombre de partisans doivent déjà l'attendre dans cette époque. Je peux vous donner quelques heures, un jour tout au plus. Faites en bonne usage.

La femme s'avança vers la muraille mentale qu'elle fit tomber d'une simple pensée. Le professeur devina la silhouette d'un homme gigantesque, se découpant dans la brume ténébreuse à cause de son obscurité encore plus grande. L'autre continua sur sa lancée, allant au-devant de la créature qui d'après elle avait été son frère.

« Toi, rugit celui-ci, en la reconnaissant. La haine contenue dans ce simple mot aurait suffi à faire reculer un combattant aguerri mais la femme du passé ne frémit même pas.

« Oui, moi, dit-elle en l'enlaçant. Il y eut comme un flash de lumière et le professeur s'évanouit.

Lorsque Charles Xavier reprit conscience de ce qui l'entourait, il fut immédiatement submergé par le flot d'émotions violentes qui parcouraient les rangs des ValOmbres rassemblées autour des corps inanimés de la matriarche et de sa petite-fille. Amalia, bien que très pâle, respirait faiblement. Le télépathe n'eut même pas besoin d'examiner le corps d'Adelia pour comprendre que l'ancienne avait consumé ses dernières forces dans la bataille qui venait d'avoir lieu. Contrairement à ce que l'on aurait pu penser, les ValOmbres ne s'effondrèrent pas. Elles se chargèrent de leur blessée et du corps de l'ancienne avec une rare efficacité. Les X-men évitèrent juste de rester sur le chemin de ces êtres dont le regard absent les mettaient mal à l'aise. Elles ne parurent retrouver leurs esprits que lorsque le corps d'Adelia eut fini de se consumer sur le bûcher funéraire improvisé.

_ Nous avons un problème, expliqua Ophélia. Adelia a préparé Amalia à sa succession, mais elle n'est pas en état d'assurer sa fonction. Ce qui veut dire que le contrôle du clan revient à sa plus proche parente, Clara.

Ororo intervint :

_ Clara n'est pas son unique parente proche ! Il y a Ismaël et le professeur...

_ Qui ont l'immense désavantage de posséder un chromosome Y. Seule une femme peut diriger notre communauté. Il faudra donc faire avec elle.

_ Nous ne pouvons pas limiter son ambition, reprit Ciara dont la voix tremblait encore quelque peu. Mais par contre, il serait possible de diminuer son influence.

_ En adoptant Cerebro comme co-régent. Il n'est pas à proprement parlé sexué, son esprit est relié à celui de l'héritière légitime, il a suffisamment de pouvoir pour être indispensable à la communauté et on peut dire d'une certaine façon qu'il est apparenté à Amalia par vous, ajouta Ophélia, en se tournant vers le professeur. Je sais, c'est assez tiré par les cheveux, mais une majorité du clan soutiendra cette initiative.

Charles et Erik échangèrent un regard dubitatif. La période qui allait suivre s'annonçait difficile sur bien des plans.

Un très jeune homme, dont l'on ne pouvait deviner que les yeux vifs entre les plis du tissu bleu qui le protégeait du soleil, cheminait lentement au milieu des dunes aux cotés de sa monture dont la haute silhouette lui prodiguait un peu d'ombre contre les rayons brûlants du soleil du désert. Soudain, comme prévenu par un instinct secret, il se figea tandis que le dromadaire continuait sur sa lancée avant de s'arrêter à son tour. Le jeune Touareg avait l'habitude de se fier à ses impressions qui l'avaient déjà prévenu de l'arrivée d'une tempête de sable ou de l'empoisonnement de l'eau d'un puit. Ceux de sa tribu, ignorant tout de l'existence des mutants considéraient que son don de prescience venait des esprits du désert ou de Dieu et l'adolescent n'en savait pas plus il se contentait de l'utiliser pour assurer la sauvegarde des siens et sa survie dans l'environnement hostile dans lequel il était né. Sans se considérer comme héroïque, il avait le courage simple de ceux qui ont combattu toute leur vie pour vivre. C'est pourquoi il ne comprit pas pourquoi la vue de cet homme étrange assis en plein soleil au sommet d'une dune éveilla en lui une terreur telle qu'il sauta en selle en un seul mouvement avant de lancer sa monture au triple galop.

En Sabah Nur ne se préoccupa le moins du monde de l'enfant. Celui-ci était trop faible pour représenter le moindre intérêt ou danger pour l'ancien. Il savait que les disciples qu'il avait contactés et formés tout au long de son enfermement devaient maintenant être conscients de sa présence dans cette dimension et mettaient tout en œuvre pour le localiser. Soudain un homme à la peau rouge apparut dans un nuage de soufre et s'inclina bien bas devant Apocalypse :

_ Bienvenue dans votre royaume, maître. Où voulez-vous que je vous conduise ?

_ Voir mes généraux nous devons préparer la future campagne, dit l'ancien en posant sa main sur l'épaule du téléporteur.

Quelques battements de cœur plus tard, les deux hommes avaient disparus. Le vent effaça les traces de pas et bientôt, rien ne permettait de dire que qui que ce soit ait jamais été présent en ces lieux. Le désert avait maintenant la garde d'un nouveau secret.


	18. Chapitre 17 : Chaos

Bonsoir !

Et oui, je suis de retour …

Pour répondre à Lewis59 ( qui doit être en train de passer le bac... bonne chance ! ) , on ne meurt pas tant que quelqu'un garde le souvenir de celle ou celui que nous étions ( théorie des Égyptiens antiques ). Alors ceux qui fréquentent les ValOmbres qui ont une mémoire partagée génétique ont beaucoup de mal à mourir pour de bon. Le cas du professeur est un peu différent si on a pris la peine d'attendre la fin du générique, on peut voir à la fin de X-Men 3 qu'il a réussi in extremis à investir le corps sans esprit dont Moira Mac Taggert s'occupe depuis presque une dizaine d'années.

Pour les relations norms-mutants, on peut facilement voir que je n'aime pas trop l'angle de vue « tous pourris » adopté dans les différents films ( même si évidement il est présent dans le comic original ). En tant qu'humaine dépourvue du moindre pouvoir spécial, j'aime à croire que je serais capable de ne pas me laisser submerger par la peur que mon voisin télépathe découvre quoi que soit de gênant sur mon compte et je refuse de manière catégorique qu'on ampute qui que ce soit d'une partie de lui-même sous prétexte que je me sentirais plus en sécurité.

Voilà la suite...

Bien que contrariée à l'extrême, devant l'urgence de la situation, Clara accepta toutes les conditions que voulurent lui imposer le Conseil provisoire des ValOmbre mené par les jumelles Ciara et Ophélie. A vrai-dire, elle ne s'était pas attendue à voir celles-ci prendre les choses en main, oubliant la relation particulière qui liait Ophélie et Amalia depuis leur plus tendre enfance. Elle se retrouva donc à partager son esprit avec un Cerebro revêche et à prendre des décisions soupesées avec soin par une vingtaine de ValOmbres et presque autant de mutants n'ayant aucun lien avec le clan. Magneto la plaignait bien un peu mais surveillait attentivement sa fille, guettant le moindre signe de rébellion. Un soir où père et fille étaient restés seuls au salon, elle finit par s'exprimer :

_ Tu n'as aucune raison de te soucier de moi, Père, dit Clara d'une voix froide où son interlocuteur perçut une certaine fatigue. J'ai conscience de mes responsabilités envers la famille. Jamais je ne risquerais de l'annihiler en la scindant alors que nous avons besoin de toutes nos forces réunies pour combattre un ennemi quasiment omnipotent.

_ Où en sommes-nous, demanda l'ancien, préoccupé par la sincérité qu'il percevait chez son interlocutrice. D'après Charles, nous ne devions pas nous attendre à plus d'un jour de répit, mais cela fait presque deux semaines et rien d'inhabituel ne s'est encore produit.

_ C'est parce qu'il s'attaque en premier lieu aux zones les plus défavorisées, expliqua sa fille. Il recrute, extermine et conquiert des régions oubliées de tous en attendant d'avoir suffisamment appris sur notre monde et gagné suffisamment de puissance pour s'attaquer à des endroits plus civilisés. Esteban prétend que pour l'instant aucun émissaire d'En Sabah Nur ne s'est présenté dans la zone d'influence de l'une des gestalts peut-être que leurs télépathes sont capables de percevoir qu'il y a quelque-chose à l'œuvre dans ces lieux. Mais plusieurs d'entre elles ont déjà recueilli des gens fuyant devant les armées d'Apocalypse. Ils racontent tous qu'En Sabah Nur et les siens les ont attaqués avec une grande violence brûlant et massacrant tout sur leur passage, sans distinction de sexe ou d'âge.

_ Comment réagissent les gestalts demanda Erik, après avoir réfléchi un long moment. En effet, une bonne part de leur stratégie reposait sur les épaules fragiles et immatérielles des créations du Faiseur d'Asile et de la Marcheuse dans les Rêves.

_ Elles sont évidemment troublées, mais leur conditionnement mental a l'air de tenir. Avec l'aide des combattants que nous avons recrutés, elles sont en train de mettre en place des stratégies de défense et d'offensive adaptées à leur population et à la géographie des territoires qu'elles contrôlent.

_ Cerebro n'a toujours pas réussi à identifier l'ensemble des recrues d'En Sabah Nur, n'est ce pas ?

Clara sourit en entendant la réponse acerbe de l'entité avant de la transmettre à son interlocuteur :

_ Il dit qu'il y travaille jour et nuit en plus de toutes les informations qu'on lui demande constamment de vérifier. Mais notre adversaire est loin d'être un imbécile il utilise tout un contingent de mutants psy pour dissimuler ses traces. Nous pouvons tout de même supposer qu'il passera à l'attaque de villes plus importantes très bientôt. Tout ce que nous pouvons faire , c'est d'essayer de prévoir et d'être là pour le recevoir, ajouta Clara en stoppant la rotation du planisphère qu'elle faisait tournoyer du bout des doigts dans un mouvement machinal depuis le début de leur conversation.

Cela débuta au beau milieu de la nuit. Allison fut réveillée en sursaut par des coups portés avec violence à la porte de son appartement. Instinctivement, elle se figea, retenant sa respiration. La jeune fille pressentait que la personne qui faisait trembler le mur n'avait pas de bonnes intentions à son égard.

_ Pas la peine de faire la morte, je sens ta peur, grogna une voix d'homme de l'autre coté de la porte. Allez, petit lapin, sors de ton terrier et je te tuerais rapidement.

Juste après avoir fini de parler, l'homme se remit à tambouriner sur le battant. Maintenant qu'elle était mieux éveillée, Allison se rendit compte que des bruits similaires résonnaient dans tout l'immeuble. La jeune fille se demanda combien de temps les murs qui la protégeaient ainsi que ses voisins tiendraient le choc. Quand soudain deux mains la saisirent dans le dos, elle sursauta et faillit crier.

_ Chut, lui dit une voix familière. Sommeil sortit de l'ombre, ses mains disproportionnées débandées. Je vais aller ouvrir, dit-elle à Passe-Muraille qui hocha simplement la tête. Allison voulut la retenir, mais Passe-Muraille l'en empêcha :

_ Ne t'inquiètes pas. Il n'aura pas le temps de réagir. Quand elle l'aura assommé, nous la suivrons.  
>_ Mais que se passe-t-il ?<p>

_ Une attaque de mutants renégats. Ils ont envahi plusieurs quartiers de la ville et progressent encore. Comme notre gestalt n'a pas encore eu le temps de beaucoup s'étendre, nous ne nous sommes rendus compte qu'il se passait quelque-chose d'anormal, il y a moins d'un quart d'heure, murmura Passe-Muraille.

_ C'est pire qu'il y a deux ans, demanda Allison en frissonnant.

_ Bien pire, déclara l'autre alors que Sommeil atteignait la porte et l'ouvrait à la volée après l'avoir déverrouillée le plus silencieusement possible. Désarçonné, l'assaillant trébucha en avant et se fit cueillir par l'enfant qui tendit ses mains vers son visage. L'homme dont la joue était ornée d'un étrange tatouage s'écroula immédiatement et les deux adultes le tirèrent à l'intérieur.

_ Il devrait resté inconscient plusieurs heures, estima Passe-Murailles. C'est du bon travail, ajouta-t-il, à l'adresse de Sommeil. Maintenant, il faut s'occuper des autres et de l'évacuation des habitants de l'immeuble.

Ce fut un véritable cauchemar pour les deux mutants comme pour Allison ignorants tout des capacités des assaillants, ils devaient néanmoins progresser rapidement pour porter assistance aux humains piégés dans les dix étages de la tour. La situation s'améliora un peu lorsqu'une mère de famille tranquille qu'Allison n'avait jamais remarquée se révéla être une mutante psy assez puissante pour détecter leurs adversaires et ramener au calme les humains hystériques. Lorsque les renforts arrivèrent, ils avaient maîtrisé une quinzaine de renégats et en avaient mis dix autres en fuite. Une fouille plus minutieuse permit d'en détecter et d'en neutraliser cinq de plus. Heureusement pour Allison, comme le lui avaient expliqué ses compagnons, les mutants utilisaient rarement des armes à feu pour se battre, ce qui avait permis à la jeune femme de jouer les appâts sans courir trop de risque. Elle s'apercevrait quelques heures plus tard lorsqu'elle prendrait le temps de s'examiner, que la boule de feu que lui avait lancé un pyrokinésiste l'avait frôlée, consumant une partie de ses cheveux et dessinant une marque rouge et cloquée sur sa joue, marque qu'insisterait pour soigner et faire disparaître en quelques secondes une Mélissa ValOmbre pestant contre ses patients qui croyaient tous savoir mieux qu'elle les soins dont ils avaient besoin. Mais pour lors, il y avait plus urgent à considérer :

_ Pourquoi se sont-ils attaqués à des gens comme nous, demanda-t-elle. Nous ne leur avons rien fait de mal !

_ Allison, nous n'avons rien à voir avec ces gens, assura Ismaël. La jeune fille le trouvait changé depuis plusieurs semaines mais cela n'affectait pas sa force physique car il attrapa sans y penser l'un des corps inconscients et manipula le colosse comme s'il n'était qu'une poupée de chiffon afin d'exposer à la vue de tous le tatouage qui barrait sa joue droite : Si vous voyez quelqu'un qui porte ce signe sur son visage, prenez vos jambes à vos cous, commanda-t-il aux humains apeurés qu'ils avaient tous rassemblés là durant la dernière inspection. Ces gens tueront quiconque sera incapable de leur résister ou de fuir assez vite et assez loin d'eux.

_ Pourquoi nous aidez-vous, demanda un homme jeune qui triturait depuis plusieurs minutes ses lunettes qui avaient été brisées lorsque l'un des assaillants l'avait projeté contre un mur, juste avant qu'Ismaël l'assomme à son tour. Vous êtes des mutants vous aussi, non ?

Vu la frayeur qui pouvait se lire sur le visage des trois-quart de l'assistance malgré l'influence de la psychique, il était évident que d'autres se posaient des questions à ce sujet.

_ Contrairement à ces gens et peut-être à certains d'entre vous, nous considérons que nous faisons aussi partie de l'humanité et que rien ne justifie d'aller tuer dans leur lit des gens qui n'ont rien fait de mal sous prétexte qu'il nous serait facile de le faire, répondit froidement Ismaël. Il y eut un silence pénible qui fut rompu quelques minutes plus tard par le rire du jeune homme :

_ Hé, bien merci mon gars d'avoir empêché celui-là de me réduire en purée ! C'est quoi la suite du programme ?

_ La guerre totale, annonça Ismaël. Vous faites partie des privilégiés. Nous avons repris tous le quartier et vous vous trouvez relativement loin de la zone de conflit actuelle. Il va pourtant falloir déménager pour un endroit plus sûr.  
>_ Mais la police et l'armée ne vont pas tarder à intervenir, n'est-ce pas, remarqua une vieille dame en robe de chambre.<p>

_ Je ne crois pas, Madame, annonça Ismaël. A vrai-dire la plupart des têtes des généraux du haut-état major doivent orner les grilles du Pentagone en ce moment. Washington est tombée il y a une heure, expliqua-t-il. Je ne dis pas que des militaires des bases autour de la ville ne pourraient pas prendre l'initiative de venir voir ce qui se passe, mais je ne compte pas sur eux pour faire autre-chose que distraire nos ennemis, ajouta-t-il en appuyant bien sur ses derniers mots. Même si ces gens ne vous ont pas paru très organisés, ce n'est pas une simple émeute comme il y a deux ans. Ceux-là sont bien plus nombreux, organisés, entraînés, bien renseignés et bien approvisionnés et menés par un chef qu'ils craignent et qu'ils révèrent suffisamment pour le suivre jusqu'en Enfers.

_ Il est d'Al-Quaïda, hasarda un homme entre deux âges au crâne presque chauve.

Allison croisa le regard de Passe-Murailles et un rire nerveux lui échappa. Si seulement il ne s'était agi que de terroristes...

_ Non, grinça Ismaël qui semblait lui aussi avoir du mal à garder son sérieux. Il n'est pas non plus musulman, ni d'aucune religion, car il considère qu'il est Dieu sur Terre. D'autres questions ?

Apparemment, personne n'en avait et tous obéirent sans protester lorsqu'il leur ordonna de prendre quelques affaires avant de les suivre. Ismaël ne comptait pas sur l'esprit pratique de ces gens des mutants reviendraient plus tard passer les appartements au crible et récupéreraient les vivres, les médicaments et toutes les fournitures qui leur sembleraient pouvoir être utiles. Il entreprit ensuite de les mener vers l'abri qui leur avait été préparé six pieds sous terre... en espérant que cela suffise à les garder en vie.

Angel ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Contacté quelques semaines plus tôt via les X-Men, il avait découvert l'existence d'une communauté Morlock organisée en même temps que celle d'un péril de dimension mondiale. Dès que l'attaque avait été détectée, on lui avait demandé de suivre l'avancée des assaillants d'en haut et d'en informer le QG en temps réel. Malheureusement, ses rapports se faisaient de plus en plus précis au fur et à mesure que la nuit s'écoulait car les fidèles d'En Sabah Nur pratiquaient la politique de la terre brûlée au sens le plus littéral du terme. On lui avait expliqué que d'autres pouvaient voir par ses yeux et prendre les mesures nécessaires pour secourir la population, mais il ne s'était jamais senti aussi seul qu'à ce moment précis, en planant au-dessus du gigantesque champ de bataille. Seul et impuissant... Malgré lui, il redevenait l'enfant qui avait vu avec horreur dix ans plus tôt des plumes apparaître dans son dos. Maintenant qu'il maîtrisait parfaitement ses ailes, il devrait encore se tenir à l'écart, sous le prétexte qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment combattu ? Alors qu'il avait vu des enfants morlocks partir en mission ? Insensiblement, il perdait de l'altitude, cherchant une zone de combat où il pourrait intervenir. Mais les autres mutants, quelque soit leur bord, se déplaçaient au sol avec une discrétion et une rapidité qui rendaient toute intervention malaisée. Jusqu'à ce qu'il voit ces gens acculés sur un toit, cinq adultes protégeant de leurs corps trois enfants que la frayeur avait réduit au silence. Soudain, il vit rouge une rage brûlante tout d'abord, la sienne, nourrie de toutes les craintes et de tous les doutes qui avaient rongé son enfance, de sa peur de devenir un monstre comme son père le craignait et de faire du mal aux rares personnes qu'il avait le droit de fréquenter. Il ne pouvait comprendre pourquoi ces mutants qui savaient ce qui se cachait en eux profitaient de leur résistance physique ou de leurs dons surhumains pour faire souffrir des gens qu'ils côtoyaient peut-être quelques heures plus tôt. A cette colère qui lui embrumait l'esprit s'ajouta la rage glacée d'un esprit qu'il perçut comme étant différent du sien, bien que leurs volontés de sauver les humains se confondent. Dans une espèce d'état second , le mutant aux ailes blanches se posa sur la plate-forme entre les deux groupes. Il n'avait pas besoin de jeter un regard par dessus son épaule pour percevoir les hommes et les femmes qui se pressaient derrière lui il voyait par leurs yeux les immenses ailes blanches qui faisaient écran entre eux et leurs agresseurs. Trop occupé à jauger ses adversaires et à maîtriser la colère qui menaçait de lui faire perdre la raison, Angel ne s'inquiéta pas de cette double vision. Pas plus que des pensées étrangères qui traversaient son cerveau, ou de l'esprit froid et calculateur qui s'imbriqua définitivement dans le sien, le prolongeant à l'infini dans ceux de tous ceux qui luttaient pour leur survie et celle des leurs dans l'obscurité. Il ne sut jamais vraiment comment il vint à bout des quatre mutants tout ce que les humains purent lui décrire fut la tornade de plumes blanches qui se jeta sur leurs agresseurs et les emporta avant de les jeter dans le vide. Ce dont il se souvint très bien par contre, fut de la conversation étrange qu'il eut avec l'être sans corps qui avait décidé que son cerveau fatigué faisait une succursale acceptable. Hadès comme s'était elle-même nommée la gestalt de San Francisco, gentiment surnommé Sinistro par Prima avait une personnalité torturée qui avait trouvé plusieurs points de résonance avec celle de son nouveau symbiote. Mais comme le formula poétiquement Allison tandis qu'elle lui bandait son bras entaillé lors de l'une des nombreuses escarmouches auxquelles il avait fini par participer au cours de la nuit, là où le jeune homme verrait des étoiles, son commensal ne verrait que le trou noir laissé par l'effondrement de l'astre mort.

_ Même si techniquement, c'est vrai, il se trompe, dit-elle d'un ton ferme en vérifiant la tenue du bandage. Tu ne dois pas le laisser te mettre des lunettes noires sur les yeux. Si nous ne gardons pas espoir, nous sommes morts. Alors fais-lui voir la lumière, d'accord ?

Angel n'osa rien dire mais même dans le domaine souterrain des Morlocks, il voyait des étoiles. Deux étoiles bleues pour être exact. Hadès ne put retenir quelques remarques sarcastiques, mais du admettre que pour l'essentiel, le jeune mutant avait raison : il n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi lumineux que le sourire de la jeune femme.

Le vent soufflait fort à travers la réserve, faisant vibrer les mobiles-homes posés sur des parpaings et les toits de tôle ondulée. Seule la maison en bardeaux située au bord de la rivière ne semblait pas souffrir bien protégée derrière les bosquets denses de saules. A l'intérieur, une vieille femme au visage tanné comme du vieux cuir dormait d'un sommeil agité. A ses cotés, une femme d'une trentaine d'années veillait, berçant un enfant dans ses bras, et gardant un œil sur une petite fille d'environs dix ans qui fixait les flammes du foyer, comme en transe. La fillette avait des traits métissés même si son ascendance amérindienne était indéniable dans la profondeur de ses yeux noirs en amande ou l'éclat de ses cheveux noir de jais, sa peau couleur de miel, ses lèvres pulpeuses et son nez retroussé trahissaient des ancêtres européens. Soudain il y eut des hurlements dans la nuit qui firent reprendre conscience à l'ancienne et lever les yeux à sa petite-fille. Elle regarda avec étonnement sa mère serrer convulsivement son petit frère contre sa poitrine, réveillant le bébé qui se mit à pleurer.

_ Calmes-toi, Onatah et apaises ton fils, dit la vieille femme. Frère Loup ne mange pas les petits de notre tribu. Wakanda, ouvres la porte à nos hôtes.

Avant que sa mère ait pu réagir, l'enfant avait bondi de sa place près du foyer et avait actionné le panneau donnant sur l'extérieur. Pestant intérieurement contre les vieillards séniles et les enfants qui n'en faisaient qu'à leur tête, Onatah posa le bébé sur la banquette à coté de l'ancienne et se précipita vers sa fille aînée, la tirant en arrière. Elle réalisa trop tard, horrifiée, qu'elle avait oublié le plus important : refermer et verrouiller le battant donnant sur l'extérieur. Un immense loup argenté aux grands yeux mordorés avança avec prudence la tête par l'ouverture, nullement incommodé par la présence des flammes.

_ Ne bouges pas Onatah, conseilla la vieille en s'asseyant sur le sol. Entres, frère Loup et sois le bienvenu dans ma maison. Qu'as-tu à nous apprendre ?

La bête sauvage plongea son regard dans celui de l'ancêtre et s'engagea alors une discussion silencieuse qu'Onatah ne pouvait nier, malgré son scepticisme pour les contes à dormir debout que sa mère racontait chaque soir à sa fille. Finalement le loup s'allongea aux cotés de la vieille femme avant de japper doucement. Une louve couleur de nuit se glissa à son tour à l'intérieur, suivie par trois louveteaux encore patauds. La dernière chaman la tribu seneca sourit en voyant sa petite-fille qui ayant échappé à l'étreinte de sa mère n'avait rien eu de plus pressé que de se mettre à quatre pattes pour pouvoir plus aisément se mêler aux jeux des petits imitant leurs cris et leurs postures à la grande consternation d'Onatah. L'ancienne avait longtemps cru que le don avait abandonné sa famille en même temps que sa communauté déchoyait, oubliant sa culture et ses traditions. Mais les iris de l'enfant avaient viré à l'ambre, semblables à ceux de ses nouveaux compagnons de jeux. Si elle mourrait durant la longue nuit que lui avait décrite Frère Loup, la tribu ne resterait pas sans guide. Wakanda serait là pour les mener jusqu'à l'aube.

Washington brûlait quelque soit la direction dans laquelle le Président de la plus grande nation du monde posait les yeux, il voyait les flammes et la fumée tournoyer dans la nuit. Son conseiller militaire le plus proche, le général Carter, avait survécu à l'attaque du Pentagone et se tenait près de lui, attendant qu'il prenne la seule décision possible. A son attitude, le Président Jackson savait que tout était perdu et que le militaire n'avait qu'une hâte, lui faire rejoindre la base secrète ou se terraient déjà bon nombre de politiciens, hommes de sciences et industriels influents.

_ A quoi bon, mon ami, dit-il enfin. Nous avons déjà perdu la guerre.

_ Si seulement les missiles nucléaires avaient fonctionné, ne put s'empêcher de répéter Carter. Nous aurions peut-être pu empêcher ces monstres de prendre le pouvoir.

_ Vous n'auriez réussi à rien, assura une voix de femme à leurs cotés. Ophélie sortit de l'ombre, forçant le président à se détourner de la ville en flammes. Il faut partir maintenant, Monsieur Jackson. Vous serez plus utile à votre pays vivant que la tête au bout d'une pique.

La ValOmbre se garda bien d'avouer que les membres de sa famille et leurs alliés s'étaient épuisés trois jours durant à localiser et mettre hors d'état de nuire toutes les bombes H et tous les explosifs enrichis en uranium du globe ils n'auraient sans doute pas fait grand mal aux fidèles d'Apocalypse qui avaient été sélectionnés pour leur puissance, mais ils auraient été dévastateurs pour les norms et auraient contaminés les sols pour les cinquante années suivantes.

_ Vous avez raison, admit le Président. Il garda ensuite le silence tandis qu'il descendait le grand escalier et s'engouffrait dans le véhicule blindé qui attendait à l'arrière. Ce ne serait que bien plus tard qu'il pourrait dire combien les derniers pas lui avaient coûté. Malgré les paroles réconfortantes d'Ophélie, il avait l'impression d'abandonner ceux qui comptaient sur lui pour les sauver.

Le quartier des Anges fut sur le pied de guerre bien avant que le reste de Los Angeles ne se rende compte que quelque-chose d'anormal se produisait. Mais le caractère exubérant et la volonté implacable de Prima lui avaient permis de s'étendre bien plus que la plupart de ses frères et sœurs nouveaux-nés. Alors que les forces d'Apocalypse donnaient l'assaut à la ville endormie, les mutants renégats furent accueillis à chaque coin de rue par des snippers, des barricades, des lances à incendies et toutes sortes de pièges et d'embuscades improvisés. Tout le long de la semaine précédente, sans s'en rendre compte, chaque habitant de la cité des Anges avait été connecté à la jeune gestalt qui grâce à l'expérience cumulée de tous avait mis au point une stratégie de défense efficace. Lorsque l'aube vint, les habitants sortirent de l'état second dans lequel ils avaient lutté toute la nuit pour découvrir qu'ils étaient des héros et que leur ville était l'une des rares métropoles encore debout.

Ciara était debout au milieu du QG improvisé, suivant avec anxiété l'évolution de la situation. Apocalypse semblait avoir jeté toutes ses forces dans la bataille et sur le planisphère déployé par Cerebro sur l'écran principal une nouvelle zone de conflit s'allumait tout les cinq minutes.

_ Washington est perdue, confirma la voix de sa sœur sortant des haut-parleurs. J'escorte Monsieur le Président jusqu'au Refuge.

_ Il n'y avait pas de gestalt sur place, demanda Clara. La matriarche par interim n'avait pas dormi depuis plusieurs jours et cela se lisait sur son visage même si sa voix restait toujours aussi impérieuse.

_ Si, dit Ophélie. Elle fait de son mieux pour rassembler et mettre à l'abri les survivants. Mais c'est l'enfer ici. Les fidèles d'En Sabah Nur sont partout. Je n'ai jamais vu autant de mutants réunis et ils ont l'air de savoir exactement ce qu'ils font.

_ Les autorités ont-elles essayé de les contrer avec des fléchettes de vaccin ?

_ Oui, mais cela ne leur a rien fait. Je pense qu'après avoir entendu parler de l'immunité développée par les premiers bénéficiaires, leurs commandants ont pris le risque d'infecter volontairement leurs troupes. Après tout, seule compte la survie du plus fort...

_ Ou dans ce cas précis, celle du plus adaptable, corrigea machinalement Clara. Nous avons repris le contrôle de San Francisco, Los Angeles, Phoenix et Seattle, mais de justesse. Les troupes d'Apocalypse en font plus ou moins le siège mais n'osent plus franchir les frontières fixées par les gestalts. Ils semblerait aussi qu'ils ignorent l'existence de la voie fantôme.

_ C'est normal, ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir Ciara. Elle est loin de toute place stratégique. Et les communautés qui la composent sont tellement petites...

_ Nous avons tous compris l'intérêt des jalons choisis par Amalia, l'interrompit d'un ton cassant Clara. Mais nous ne pouvons pas baser toute notre stratégie sur cette toile d'araignée.

_ Elle est pourtant en train de sauver la vie de tous les habitants de la cote est, remarqua Ophélie. Je dois couper la communication, ajouta-t-elle avant que Clara ait le temps d'émettre une réplique bien sentie.

Bien que le fait d'entendre sa jumelle lui ait fait beaucoup de bien, Ciara n'en était pas moins torturée par la crainte même si sa sœur ne l'avait pas clairement dit, sans le réseau secret créé par Amalia, elle n'aurait sans doute pas quitté la mégalopole en vie. Ciara pria avec une ferveur inégalée pour que la voie fantôme demeure invisible aux yeux des envahisseurs

Comme dit précédemment, San Francisco ne fut pas la seule ville-gestalt attaquée durant cette semaine où les armées d'Apocalypse essayèrent de submerger la Terre. Toutes combattirent avec une ténacité qui fit d'elles des exemples. La plupart réussirent à repousser les assaillants à bonne distance du territoire sous leur contrôle avec un minimum de perte. Les exceptions notoires comme Washington, Londres ou Brasília, quasiment rasée après seulement trois jours de siège furent attribuées au nombre de fidèles d'En Sabah Nur impliqués. Paris et Seattle furent des miraculées qui durent leur survie autant à l'acharnement des norms qu'à celui des mutants. Partout ailleurs, les gens se préparèrent à combattre ou fuirent pour se mettre à l'abri. Poussés par un instinct ancestral, beaucoup essayèrent de se fondre dans les forêts et les campagnes environnantes, avec plus ou moins de bonheur. Heureusement, dans ces contrées moins civilisées, bon nombre de communautés abritaient des gens curieux, un peu étranges mais qui accueillirent avec un bienveillance bourrue ceux qui arrivèrent jusqu'à eux et poussèrent l'humanisme jusqu'à récupérer ceux qui s'étaient égarés dans ces espaces trop vastes et dépourvus de toute signalisation. Ce n'était que quelques jours après que les rescapés se rendaient compte que leurs voisins parlaient avec leurs bêtes, faisaient éclore des roses d'un claquement de doigts ou étendaient leur linge sans le toucher. Après une période de réflexion raisonnable, une petite voix dans leur tête leur expliquait qu'ils n'avaient rien à craindre et leur faisait remarquer que si quiconque avait voulu leur nuire, il aurait suffi de les abattre dans leur sommeil. Bien que les réfugiés apprécient moyennement l'ironie des gestalts, ils se rendaient rapidement à leur raisonnement et devenaient des forces actives des communautés qui les avaient accueillis. Petit à petit, dissimulées au regard d'Apocalypse, les gestalts grandissaient, gagnant chaque jour en maturité et en force, attendant de faire leurs preuves.

Et dans le sous-sols de l'Institut, Amalia rêvait d'un monde qui n'existait plus. Elle ignorait tout des derniers événements tout de la dévotion de ses proches, des sacrifices et des souffrances qu'ils vivaient chaque jour dans leurs chairs et leurs esprits. Elle ne savait rien de la constance de Clara, des jeux d'espion dangereux d'Ophélie, du fanatisme des mutants qu'affrontaient tous les jours les gestalts, de la fureur que Logan contrôlait de moins en moins bien, des craintes et des doutes permanents d'Ororo, ni du courage chaque jour renouvelé d'Allison. Le fait que l'association du Cérébro et du professeur Xavier dans sa nouvelle enveloppe charnelle permit de dénombrer et de suivre les déplacements des fidèles d'En Sabah Nur n'éveillait en elle aucun espoir ni aucun désespoir. Elle ne percevait pas la présence continuelle d'Ismaël qui dès la fin des premiers combats avait confié à Angel et Hadès la direction des opérations pour se rendre à son chevet. La Marcheuse dans les Rêves demeurée égarée alors que son adversaire foulait la surface de la Terre et que le monde sombrait dans le chaos.


	19. Chapitre 18 : Où l'on trace les lignes

Coucou !

Me revoilà avec une GROSSE mise à jour. C'est qu'il s'en passe des choses en temps de guerre. Des choses tristes, des choses gaies, des tragédies et des miracles …

Pour ceux qui attendent des mises à jour sur d'autres fics, ne désespérez pas elles ne sont pas au point mort, plutôt en cours d 'affinage ( comme n'importe quel bon fromage :) ) dès qu'ils seront à point, je posterais les nouveaux chapitres... mais profitez dès maintenant de cette grosse tranche de Cheddar ( désolée, quand je tiens une bonne métaphore, je l'exploite jusqu'au bout ) et bonne lecture !

Malgré les menaces d'Apocalypse, les zones franches résistèrent. Les gestalts sous le commandement du Cerebro empêchèrent les populations de céder à la panique et organisèrent leurs défenses ainsi que le sauvetage des réfugiés qu'Apocalypse avait jeté sur des routes de plus en plus périlleuses. Parmi la communauté mutante elle-même, le plus grand trouble régnait beaucoup d'entre eux, las d'être rejetés depuis leur naissance pour quelque-chose dont ils n'étaient pas responsables se laissaient tenter par les promesses du premier d'entre eux de créer un monde dont les plus puissants seraient les maîtres. Mais même blessés en plein cœur par les récents événements, sous le commandement de fer de Clara, les ValOmbre usaient et abusaient de leur influence dans tous les milieux pour rallier à leur position ceux qui étaient capables d'influer sur la situation . Bon nombre d'entre eux parcouraient eux-mêmes les zones non contrôlées à leurs risques et périls afin de persuader les hésitants et d'espionner les faits et gestes d'En Sabah Nur et de ses séides, plus nombreux à chaque jour qui passait. Malgré son inquiétude, Ororo avait donné la permission à Logan d'accompagner l'un de ces commandos elle le connaissait assez bien pour savoir qu'il n'aurait pas supporté de rester au manoir alors que d'autres risquaient leurs vies. Ce jour-là, l'équipe se composait d'une télékinésiste ValOmbre d'une quarantaine d'années, de Zack, un disciple d'Ismaël au faciès reptilien et de Malicia. Celle-ci avait décidé qu'elle avait besoin d'un break dans l'entraînement continuel que lui faisait subir Ophélie et que quitte à être un danger public, elle serait mieux employée contre leurs ennemis. Même s'il n'approuvait pas son raisonnement, Logan comprenait très bien que la jeune fille ressente le besoin de s'éloigner de l'effervescence qui régnait à l'institut. A vrai-dire, les ValOmbre lunatiques et les politiciens hystériques lui tapaient pas mal sur le système. Sans compter Ismaël dont la présence sombre et taciturne terrifiait tous ceux qui avaient le malheur de croiser son chemin. Heureusement, il ne quittait guère l'infirmerie où Amalia avait été installée sous le monitoring attentif de Mélissandre et Rachel. Le petit groupe venait de pénétrer la zone frontière entre le territoire contrôlé par Apocalypse et celle protégée par la gestalt de la Nouvelle-Orléans.

_ Nous devrions faire un arrêt, ici , dit Logan en s'arrêtant devant une enseigne borgne. Il est tard, et on a aucune idée de la situation.

_ Tu ne pouvais pas trouver un bouge plus minable, je suppose, soupira Portia ValOmbre.

_ C'est le genre d'endroit qui accueille à la fois des norms et des mutants, expliqua Logan avec ce qui lui restait de patience. En tendant un peu l'oreille, nous aurons une bonne idée de se qui se passe dans le coin. Et puis, il me semble vaguement familier, ajouta-t-il trop bas pour que personne ne l'entende, à part Malicia postée juste à coté de lui. Les autres consommateurs étaient trop préoccupés par leurs propres affaires pour prêter attention au petit groupe. En ces temps troublés, il était fréquent de voir des associations semblables. Ils s'assirent à la première table disponible, peu soucieux d'attirer l'attention des autres. Une serveuse renfrognée vint prendre leurs commandes, whisky sec pour Logan, bières pour Portia et Zack, et malgré ses protestations, diabolo menthe pour Malicia. Ils n'eurent pas besoin d'attendre longtemps avant d'entendre les dernières nouvelles. Apparemment, En Sabah Nur avait lancé un ultimatum. Tous ceux qui ne se rallieraient pas à lui dans les prochaines vingt-quatre heures devraient fuir ou se préparer à mourir. Les avis étaient plus que partagés et tous se regardaient en chiens de faïence. Le patron passait de table en table, cherchant visiblement à apaiser l'atmosphère. Peu à peu, il semblait perdre patience et les quatre espions ne craignaient plus de paraître indiscrets ils n'étaient plus les seuls à écouter mine de rien. L'homme finit par monter sur le comptoir pour haranguer la foule :

_ Je croyais avoir déjà vu des choses moches dans ma vie, mais je n'ai jamais vu un tel ramassis de rats ! Il n'y en a pas un pour rattraper les autres !

_ Ça te va bien de dire ça, remarqua un colosse au visage couturé. Je ne t'ai jamais vu t'occuper d'autre chose que tes propres intérêts. Qui te paye pour nous persuader de nous faire tuer ?

_ Écoutes, coco, fit le l'autre, sur un ton sarcastique, en attrapant une queue de billard et en la faisant tournoyer machinalement. Je dois avouer que l'altruisme n'est pas ma qualité principale. En fait, je suis un putain d'égoïste. Mais là, c'est pas une cause humanitaire que j'essaye de vous vendre ! Ici, c'est chez nous. Nous sommes nés dans ces taudis, nous avons grandi dans ces caniveaux et nous continuons à tracer notre chemin dans leur fange. Ce n'est pas du sang qui coule dans nos veines, mais l'eau du bayou ! Qui est ce salopard pour nous forcer à partir ? A moins qu'il y en ait d'assez lâches pour aller lui lécher les bottes ? Personne ne répondit à son ton de défi. La clientèle du bar n'était pourtant guère reluisante. Pour la plupart, norms ou mutants, c'étaient des contrebandiers, trafiquants en tout genre, cambrioleurs à la petite semaine. Certains avaient même étaient mercenaires à l'autre bout du monde. Mais c'étaient tous des enfants de la Nouvelle-Orléans et l'idée d'abandonner leur quartier ou même leur rue parvenait à affecter ces cœurs endurcis.

Parce qu'ils avaient déjà assistés au phénomène, les quatre mutants perçurent l'instant où la gestalt fusionna avec le patron du bar, mais personne autour d'eux, pas même le principal intéressé ne s'aperçut de rien. L'esprit de chaque personne présente fut happé dans la sphère d'influence de l'entité artificielle, et tous les regards se braquèrent automatiquement sur le tenancier. Logan secoua machinalement la tête comme pour se débarrasser d'un couvre-chef encombrant même si toute cette folie avait commencé trois semaines plus tôt, il ne s'était toujours pas habitué à la présence des pensées d'autres personnes dans sa tête et les gestalts continuaient à le mettre mal à l'aise. Son mouvement attira l'attention du patron qui sauta de son estrade improvisé et rejoignit en quelques enjambées leur table.

_ Logan ! Si je m'attendais à te revoir un jour ! Tu ne me remets toujours pas, hein, continua l'homme comme il le regardait avec perplexité et méfiance.

Tout comme l'enseigne de son établissement, l'homme lui semblait vaguement familier. C'était un mutant de haute taille, tout en muscles secs, aux cheveux auburn mi-longs et dans les yeux duquel rougeoyaient d'étranges étincelles rubis. La gestalt fournit obligeamment à Logan des bribes de souvenirs provenant de son interlocuteur prouvant qu'ils s'étaient bien rencontrés dans un passé plus ou moins lointain. Ce genre de chose s'était déjà produit au cours des missions précédentes, lorsque l'entité dont ils traversaient le territoire était connectée à une ou plusieurs personnes ayant rencontré l'homme d'adamantium au cours de sa longue existence. Logan avait horreur de ça.

_ Désolé, mes souvenirs ne remontent pas plus loin que les quinze dernières années, finit-il par répondre d'une voix bourrue.

_ C'est déjà un miracle que tu sois encore vivant, répliqua l'autre. La dernière fois que je t'ai vu, tu venais de prendre une balle en pleine tête. Pas étonnant que tu ais quelques trous de mémoire. Alors, on va refaire les présentations. Logan, je suis Gambit le magicien. Tout ce dont tu peux avoir besoin, je peux te le procurer dans les délais minimum. Armement, transport, escorte... bien que tu ais l'air déjà bien entouré. Le loup solitaire a arrêté d'hurler seul à la lune, n'est-ce pas ?

_ On peut dire ça, grogna Logan tandis que Malicia riait sous cape et que Portia ne cherchait pas dissimuler son sourire. Gambit, je te présente Malicia, Portia et Zack. Nous avons surtout besoin d'informations sur la situation ici.

_ Et bien, dit l'autre en baissant la voix, ce n'est pas très brillant. A vrai-dire, si ce malade veut vraiment annexer la ville nous sommes tous morts. C'est la saison des tempêtes tropicales et il suffirait de faire sauter les digues pour engloutir la Nouvelle-Orléans. Les bayous tiendront plus longtemps, mais pas les norms. Il y a une tonne de cochonneries dans les marais et à part les cajuns locaux et les mutants, personne n'y est immunisé.

_ Je ne pensais pas que tu serais du style à te soucier des norms et de la ville, intervint Portia. Après tout, tu pourrais tout aussi bien plier boutique et tout recommencer ailleurs.

_ On est tous nés ici, et on a tous une famille, même si elle fait de son mieux pour nous oublier, dit Gambit sans une trace d'agressivité. Ils ont une sale gueule, ajouta-t-il en balayant la salle du regard, mais la plupart de ces gens ne sont pas de mauvais bougres. J'ai seulement peur de leur faire des promesses que je ne pourrais pas tenir.

_ Trop tard, tu es devenu le porte-parole du parasite psychique qui contrôle la ville, dit Logan avec ironie. Grâce à cette chose, ils te suivront tous comme un seul homme.

_ Je ne comprends pas, dit Gambit en fronçant les sourcils.

Logan laissa Portia lui expliquer ce qu'étaient les gestalts, l'objectif qui leur avait été implanté lors de leur création et les moyens qu'elles employaient pour y parvenir. Il ne put retenir un sourire sarcastique en voyant l'autre se décomposer au fur et à mesure du récit de la ValOmbre.

_ Cette chose lit dans mon esprit ?

_ Pas vraiment. Son truc, c'est de glaner un peu partout des informations, de les synthétiser le plus possible et de les redistribuer avec certaines instructions. Elle a juste besoin de ton cerveau pour mieux les analyser.

_ C'est à cause d'elle que les habitants construisent des murailles et des canaux dans toute la ville en ce moment ? Je trouvais un peu étrange que tout le monde ait la même idée, même si elle est loin d'être mauvaise, remarqua Gambit d'un ton pensif en attrapant une serviette en papier. A l'aide d'un stylo il dessina rapidement un plan grossier où semblait émerger un réseau de ruelles ou de canaux.

Là, ce sont les barricades. Là, les rues qui ont été transformées en voies d'eaux. Elles sont pour l'instant à sec, mais si votre gestalt est aussi futée que vous le pensez, elles permettraient peut-être de canaliser le surplus d'eau si les digues sont détruites. A cet endroit-là, quelqu'un m'a dit que les palétuviers se multipliaient à vue d'œil de jour en jour et se déplaçaient vers la ville. Oui, moi aussi j'ai cru qu'il avait abusé de la boisson, dit Gambit avec humour devant l'expression interloquée de ses auditeurs, jusqu'à ce que la rumeur rapporte que la sorcière des marais était sortie de sa retraite. Spécialité, jardinage à grande échelle et composition de potions à partir des plantes locales, continua-t-il tandis que l'image du visage creusé de rides d'une femme noire aux cheveux laineux s'inscrivait dans l'esprit de chacun.

_ Les gestalts peuvent aussi se connecter à d'autres êtres vivants que les humains, signala Zack, prenant la parole pour la première fois. Les gens de ma tribu m'ont dit que des alligators surveillent les marais aux abords de de leurs maisons. D'autres communautés indiennes racontent la même chose, continua-t-il tandis que Gambit retenait une remarque ironique. Les sioux de l'ouest de la réserve de Pine Ridge voient des pumas partout et chez les iroquois du lac Seneca, une meute de loups s'est carrément installée au milieu de leurs mobile-homes. Ça serait la panique si les chamans ne calmaient pas les esprits en disant que les animaux totems des clans sont venus combattre le mal aux cotés de leurs frères humains.

_ Nous n'avons pas les moyens d'empêcher Apocalypse de détruire les barrages, reprit Wolferin avec gravité, réorientant la conversation vers la situation locale. La gestalt utilisera tous les moyens à sa disposition pour vous sauver, mais il faut envisager la possibilité qu'elle puisse échouer.

_ Si ce que je vois maintenant est vrai, nous pouvons prendre Apocalypse de vitesse, finit par dire lentement Gambit. Il suffit de choisir nous-mêmes le moment où les barrages céderont. Et de prier pour que ma nouvelle copine ait pompé son réseau de canaux dans les cerveaux d'ingénieurs vraiment doués. Avec un peu de chance, demain soir, les alligators mangeront les cadavres de nos ennemis.

_ A moins que ce soient les nôtres, ne pût s'empêcher de dire Malicia

_ Bah, au moins, nous aurons été utiles à quelque-chose, dit Gambit avec une désinvolture et un sourire qui firent battre plus fort le cœur de la jeune fille.

_ Ismaël...

Sous son regard, le mutant qui l'interpellait au travers de l'embrasure de la porte se pétrifia, figé par la terreur. Son commandant n'avait jamais été connu pour son caractère enjoué et depuis que sa jeune sœur était plongée dans le coma, cela ne s'était pas amélioré, loin de là. Seule la jeune guérisseuse était autorisée à approcher du lit, ce qu'elle évitait au maximum, l'état de la patiente ne nécessitant pas de soins particuliers. Une des machines ValOmbre semi-organiques assurait l'alimentation et la surveillance médicale d'Amalia, profitant des de plus en plus rares instants d'inattention d'Ismaël pour lui injecter une drogue qui le faisait sombrer dans un sommeil sans rêve.

Ismaël avait laissé Clara gérer la situation, sachant que Cerebro la gardait à l'œil et ne la laisserait pas succomber à son goût immodéré pour le pouvoir. Tous savaient qu'il ne voulait voir personne et l'évitaient ostensiblement, même le professeur Xavier qui avait tenté vainement d'avoir une discussion avec lui avant de comprendre qu'Ismaël avait surtout besoin de voir Amalia à nouveau consciente. Alors...

_ Je suppose qu'il s'agit d'une urgence, dit-il d'un ton plus fatigué que contrarié.

_ Oui, dit l'autre, avant de continuer : Certains se demandent s'ils ne devraient pas rejoindre Apocalypse. Ils savent ce que tu as fait pour eux, s'empressa se continuer le mutant en voyant les yeux de son interlocuteur s'obscurcir et tout ce que tu continues à faire, mais ils ont peur. Ils se demandent pourquoi ils devraient se battre aux cotés de gens qui les ont toujours méprisés et persécutés alors qu'Apocalypse leur propose un monde où ils auraient toute leur place.

_ Seulement les plus forts d'entre eux, corrigea distraitement Ismaël en fixant le visage vide d'Amalia.

« Tu n'es pas seul, frère, dit Cerebro. Même s'il était maintenant parfaitement capable d'interagir avec les êtres de chair qui l'entouraient, l'IA souffrait autant qu'Ismaël du coma inquiétant dans lequel avait sombré la jeune femme. Les prescients étaient toujours aveuglés et les voyants peinaient à extraire une ligne directrice des visions qui les assaillaient tant elles étaient décousues. Pour l'instant, le réseau des gestalts suffisait à gérer la situation sur l'ensemble du territoire qu'elles contrôlaient, mais elles étaient jeunes et manquaient de l'expérience nécessaire pour repousser indéfiniment les bataillons de plus en plus importants et de mieux en mieux organisés qu'envoyait Apocalypse. L'Alliance avait désespérément besoin d'une personne capable de la souder, de la guider et de l'aider à porter des coups décisifs. Sans cela, elle se fissurerait peu à peu jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste rien.

Ismaël se détourna à regret de la jeune femme endormie. Il savait que sa sœur comptait sur lui pour éviter le plus longtemps possible que cela se produise. Il devait parler à ces gens, utiliser les mots du cœur, atteindre leurs âmes plutôt que leurs esprits. Parce qu'il les aimait et refusait de les laisser courir à leur perte. Cela avait été la première leçon que lui avait offerte sa jeune sœur. Il la revoyait, onze ou douze ans peine, un petit bout de femme qui l'écoutait parler de la montée des lobbyismes anti-mutants, de la nécessité de fédérer les mutants à une échelle mondiale pour leur propre protection, de ceux qui œuvraient dans l'ombre pour qu'ils prennent une place de premier plan dans la société. Elle avait attendu qu'il se taise avant de demander :

_ Pourquoi veux-tu fonder ta propre communauté ? Comme il allait argumenter, elle avait posé un doigt sur ses lèvres, le réduisant au silence : Si c'est pour obtenir davantage de pouvoir, tu n'aideras personne, pas même toi-même. Pour faire changer les choses, il faut faire disparaître la peur et la haine.

_ Et comment penses-tu réussir cet exploit, gamine, avait-il demandé en dissimulant son amusement tant l'enfant paraissait sérieuse. Elle l'avait regardé comme s'il était simple d'esprit avant de lui prendre la main et de répondre :

_ Mais avec de l'amour ! Comme si c'était une évidence.

Ils avaient repris leur promenade nocturne et n'en avaient plus jamais reparlé. Pourtant, ces mots étaient restés gravés dans le cœur d'Ismaël et malgré son caractère dominateur, il avait tâché de les mettre en pratique.

Diablo et Mystique se matérialisèrent une fois de plus dans une ruelle mal-famée qu'un néon clignotant peinait à éclairer.

_ Encore un trou à rats, grommela la mutante tandis que son compagnon vérifiait leur localisation.

_ Je pense qu'ils sont encore ici, dit-il en ignorant délibérément la dernière remarque de Raven. Étant donné la gravité des troubles actuels, je pense que la troupe a du se replier dans ses quartiers d'hiver et c'est la dernière adresse qu'ils m'ont transmise.

L'immeuble borgne où Kurt entraîna Raven ne payait vraiment pas de mine. Mais une fois passée la porte de sécurité à verrouillage ultra-perfectionné qui n'aurait pas semblé déplacée dans une banque, elle n'en crût pas ses yeux. Les murs étaient tendus de velours rouge et un précieux tapis persan étouffait leur pas dans le couloir. Tout était net et frais, même les vieilles affiches accrochées sous verre aux murs avaient conservées toutes leurs couleurs.

_ Les Okesha sont dans le monde du spectacle depuis plus de générations qu'ils ne s'en souviennent sur le vieux continent comme sur le nouveau, expliqua Diablo qui avait remarqué sa réaction. Cela laisse le temps de faire quelques économies et de nouer de nombreux contacts. La troupe se compose la plupart du temps au trois-quart de mutants, rarement les mêmes à chaque fois. Ils pourront nous indiquer qui contacter et la manière de le faire.

_ Tu as fait partie de leur troupe, affirma Raven, bien que jusqu'à présent, elle n'ait pas reconnu la figure bleue de son compagnon sur les panneaux.

_ Oui, confirma Kurt en souriant de toutes ses dents.

_ Tu étais si heureux de jouer les phénomènes de foire, demanda Mystique, acerbe.

_ Le monde que veulent créer les ValOmbres sera idéal pour tous mais dans le monde où nous vivions avant, c'était le seul moyen d'être accepté pour ce que nous sommes et vivre en paix avec le reste du monde , répondit avec sagesse son accompagnateur. Les Okesha n'ont jamais été pour le combat ouvert et je doute que les événements récents aient changé leur façon de voir les choses. Pour eux, ce n'est qu'un conflit de plus, rien d'exceptionnel. Ils étaient en Europe pendant les deux guerres mondiales, expliqua le téléporteur en montant les marches de sa démarche bondissante.

_ Comment ont-ils survécu ? Erik m'a raconté comment les nazis déchargeaient dans les camps de la mort des wagons remplis de juifs, de tziganes et de déviants de toutes sortes.

_ Des amis leur ont permis de passer ente les mailles du filet. Des amis résistants, ajouta Kurt comme Raven haussait un sourcil. Jamais ils n'auraient pactisé avec les Exterminateurs. C'est comme ça qu'ils les avaient surnommés. C'est pour ça que j'ai bon espoir qu'ils se rangent à nos cotés.

_ Non par conviction, mais juste pour faire en sorte de sauvegarder leur mode de vie.

_ J'ai vu des motifs bien pire pour se battre, assura Wagner en l'arrêtant. Ce n'est pas la peine de continuer j'ai compté les paliers et nous en avons déjà passé plus d'une dizaine.

_ L'immeuble ne semblait pas faire plus de quatre ou cinq étages. Une illusion, réagit Mystique en lançant un regard inquisiteur à la ronde. Sans rien découvrir de particulier, évidemment.

_ Apparemment, certains ne sont pas très heureux de nous voir, remarqua Diablo. Mais si nous avons trouvé la porte d'entrée et que nous avons réussi à la franchir, c'est qu'ils veulent bien nous recevoir. Il suffit d'attendre que le petit malin qui nous bloque le chemin se lasse.

Mais Mystique était lasse de dépendre du bon vouloir de ceux qui l'entouraient. Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa guider par son instinct. Une volée de marches plus bas, dissimulée dans un renforcement, elle finit par dénicher une fillette qui eut l'air tout sauf désolée malgré le mécontentement visible de son aînée. Mystic eut une furieuse envie de la secouer comme un prunier mais Kurt s'interposa :

_ Hé, Mirage ! Comme tu as grandie ! Tu me reconnais ?

_ Diablo, s'exclama l'enfant en se jetant dans ses bras, coupant cours aux pulsions meurtrières de Raven. Bien malgré elle, Mystic reconnaissait qu'elle appréciait chez le téléporteur des qualités humaines qu'elle avait elle-même refoulées pendant plus de vingt ans.

_ Encore fâchée, demanda imprudemment Mirage en se penchant dangereusement vers Raven tandis que Kurt tentait d'éviter le pire en éloignant le plus possible l'enfant de la guerrière. Mais l'exiguïté de la cage d'escalier ne l'aidait en rien. En voyant leur manège, la mutante sentit un rire montait de sa gorge, se frayait un passage entre se lèvres avant d'éclater dans l'air comme une bulle de savon. Devant le regard ahuri de son compagnon, un fou-rire la saisit et bientôt les deux autres riaient de bon cœur avec elle. Kurt revint enfin de sa stupéfaction et étreignit brièvement l'épaule de sa compagne sans que celle-ci s'en formalise. Avec cet expression heureuse et ce sourire détendu, Raven n'était pas seulement belle elle était radieuse. Et ce rire... si léger, dépourvu de la plus petite trace d'ironie ou du moindre tranchant. Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines que Kurt marchait sur des œufs et désespérait de ne jamais voir sa compagne baisser les armes. Diablo se moquait bien maintenant du résultat de leur mission diplomatique tout ce qu'il souhaitait c'était d'entendre à nouveau ce rire, le plus souvent possible.

Pyro ne se demandait pas s'il avait pris la bonne décision tandis que le pistolet à aiguille du tatoueur glissait sur sa joue, injectant l'encre sous sa peau. Il repensait juste aux épreuves qu'il avait du traverser pour mériter ce tatouage. Dix jours plus tôt, il avait franchi ou plus exactement tenté de franchir le seuil de l'un des centres de recrutement que les seconds d'En Sabah Nur avaient mis en place dans chaque zone contrôlée. Mais les gardes l'avaient repoussé, se moquant de sa faiblesse, le traitant de lavette, d'a-mute. A sa troisième tentative, Pyro était suffisamment remonté pour commencer à jouer avec son briquet. A la cinquième, il avait perdu toute prudence et sorti le grand jeu, repoussant ses assaillants grâce à un mur de flammes s'élevant jusqu'au plafond. Il avait compris qu'il s'agissait d'un test lorsque ses adversaires avaient cessé de battre en retraite et que leur commandant l'avait félicité pour sa fougue « ardente » avec une ironie assez sensible. On lui avait fait remplir des formulaires, passer une visite médicale, attribuer une paillasse dans une grande salle visiblement transformée en dortoir et prévenu que les véritables épreuves qualificatives commenceraient le lendemain. La semaine qui avait suivi avait mis sa résistance à rude épreuve parcours du combattant, lutte équipes ou duels, énigmes en tous genres où la moindre erreur était sanctionnée par un châtiment rapide et cruel. Lors des combats, il suffisait de mettre KO son adversaire pour être déclaré vainqueur mais Pyro avait constaté que le vaincu était le plus souvent mis à mort, ce qui l'avait motivé à gagner tous ses duels, par la force ou par la ruse quand cela s'avérait nécessaire. Il avait exercé son pouvoir chaque fois qu'il en avait l'occasion, s'entraînant à capté la moindre étincelle, la flamme la plus minuscule, la flammèche la plus fragile et à les transformer en incendie réduisant tout en cendres sur son passage. Pyro ne savait pas combien de ses adversaires, aspirants-soldats tout comme lui, il avait carbonisés pour survivre et atteindre son but. Assez en tous cas pour que Arturus, le troisième général d'Apocalypse le remarque lors de son passage et décide de l'intégrer à son régiment personnel. Pyro avait appris la nouvelle dans l'après-midi et la cérémonie pour faire de lui un membre du corps d'élite d'Arturus avait commencé au coucher du soleil. Les pensées de l'adolescent dérivèrent encore. Il se souvint de ses parents, du soleil brûlant et de la terre australienne rouge sang il se souvint de la première fois que son pouvoir s'était révélé, consumant la ferme de ses parents jusqu'aux fondations et eux avec les mots que le Professeur Xavier avaient utilisés pour faire disparaître les visions d'horreur qui hantait son esprit traumatisé l'amitié solide d'Iceberg qu'il avait eu beaucoup de peine à accepter les besoins de domination, de pouvoir, de reconnaissance aussi qui grandissaient en lui, devenaient de plus en plus exigeants. Magneto avait su le voir et s'en était servi pour l'attirer auprès de lui et Pyro l'avait volontiers accompagné tant qu'ils avaient regardé dans la même direction. Mais il avait vu combien le vieil homme avait été effrayé à la fin et savait qu'il combattait maintenant auprès des X-Men, pour un monde où les norms occuperaient encore la première place, et où les mutes seraient à leur service. Pyro ne voulait pas de ce monde-là. Il voulait un monde où il pourrait laisser cours à sa vraie nature, lâcher la bride à ses instincts les plus destructeurs et Apocalypse le lui assurait. Le jeune homme savait que la guerre durerait encore et s'en réjouissait il aurait maintes occasions de laisser s'exprimer la sauvagerie qui couvait depuis toujours en lui.


	20. Chapitre 19 : Au coeur des ténèbres

Une petite mise à jour...

Beaucoup de ses partisans attendaient qu'il s'installe à la Maison Blanche, au Capitole ou à la rigueur au Pentagone. Mais En Sabah Nur avait choisi la Silicon Valley pour établir sa base principale. Passionné par la technologie et fasciné par les possibilités infinies de l'électronique, il avait consacré la moitié de l'espace disponible à des laboratoires où des prisonniers norms qui avaient été épargnés à cause de leurs qualifications et des ingénieurs mutants s'affairaient à concevoir et mettre au point les armes les plus efficaces et les outils les plus innovants. En Sabah Nur suivait de près leurs avancées et consultait de manière intensive les moteurs de recherche afin d'en apprendre le plus possible sur ce monde étrange. L'ancien avait déjà pu tirer la conclusion suivante : quelque soit l'époque, les humains restaient les mêmes, assoiffés de reconnaissance et habités par la peur de l'inconnu. Apocalypse savait donc comment galvaniser ses troupes et les pousser à faire ce qu'il attendait d'elles. Mais malgré la distance géographique qui les séparait, il ressentait l'influence de celle qui lui avait permis de rejoindre cette réalité. A chaque fois que l'un de ses lieutenants rapportait qu'une escouade s'était heurtée à une cité contrôlée par une des entités psychiques qu'elle avait conçues, à chaque fois que des informations capitales filtraient sans que personne ne parvienne jamais à mettre la main sur le responsable de la fuite, à chaque fois que des raids victorieux de ses adversaires parvenait à détruire l'un de ses avant-postes... Même si elle n'en était pas directement responsable, il ressentait l'empreinte d'Amalia. Le visage d'une autre femme vint se superposer à nouveau sur celui de la jeune mutante, et la rage obscurcit brièvement son esprit. Il avait cru exterminer cette lignée sept mille ans plus tôt et il découvrait chaque jour combien elle avait prospéré durant son emprisonnement. Des femmes au regard identique et un homme, semblable à lui-même. Les lieutenants qui avaient eu la malchance de devoir l'affronter et la chance égale de revenir évoquaient un être aux pouvoirs surhumains mais dont la fureur semblait être tenue en laisse par quelque main invisible. En Sabah Nur grimaça. Son abandon lui avait au moins permis de s'affranchir de l'influence de ces êtres. Malgré ce que l'on aurait pu croire, à part leur faiblesse congénitale, Apocalypse, contrairement à la plupart de ses fidèles, n'avait rien à reprocher aux humains. Après son abandon au milieu du désert, c'étaient des humains qui l'avaient recueilli et élevé. Ils l'avaient aidé à devenir celui qu'il était maintenant, ils avaient été sa famille, ses amis, ceux qu'il avait aimé et ceux qui l'avaient soutenu dans les périodes les plus sombres de son existence. Mais dans le nouveau monde qu'il voulait diriger, il n'y avait pas de place pour eux. Ils étaient trop fragiles, à la merci de du premier venu qu'il soit de leur race ou de la sienne. Même si il ne l'aurait jamais reconnu devant quiconque, En Sabah Nur restait traumatisé par le massacre de la tribu qui l'avait adopté dix mille ans plus tôt. Il ne supportait plus l'idée que quiconque dans son royaume soit à la merci d'un autre. Pour cela, seuls les forts devaient survivre. C'était uniquement à cette condition que tous seraient en sécurité.

Amalia se débattait avec des souvenirs qui n'étaient pas les siens depuis ce qui lui semblait une éternité. Soigneusement refoulés au plus profond de la mémoire collective des ValOmbre pendant des générations, ils luttaient maintenant pour atteindre sa conscience. Des femmes aux visages flous semblaient danser derrière ses paupières, racontant une histoire sans fin, dans des langues qui lui étaient inconnues mais qu'elle comprenait néanmoins. L'une d'entre elle tout particulièrement, dont les cheveux prématurément blanchis encadraient un visage aux traits sans âge attirait son attention. Ils lui semblaient familiers, comme ceux d'une cousine ou d'une tante qu'elle aurait côtoyée toute sa vie. Bien plus tard, Amalia réaliserait que ce visage était semblable à celui de la statue de la fondatrice de sa lignée dont elle avait mille fois scruté les traits dans la chapelle du manoir durant ses fréquentes insomnies.

« Tu dois écouter petite Sœur. Tu dois écouter et rejoindre ton temps et ton monde.

Amalia comprit soudainement où elle était et la panique l'envahit. Même si le personnage le plus dangereux de cette dimension venait de s'en échapper, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle était en sécurité.

_ Bienvenue à la maison, confirma la femme. Enfin, ce qu'il en reste après que les guerres fratricides de nos ancêtres en aient fait une dimension fantôme ou errent les spectres et les immortels.

_ C'est ce que veulent dire les textes lorsqu'ils disent que nous ne pouvons mourir, n'est-ce pas ? Lorsque nos corps physiques nous lâchent, on fait le grand saut et on passe de l'autre coté du miroir ?

_ C'est ça nous rejoignons la dimension dont nos ancêtres étaient issues. Oh, c'est très différent de la Terre... mais avant que nous le détruisions, notre monde y ressemblait beaucoup. Lorsqu'il devint évident que la fin était proche et inévitable, les femelles qui avaient le plus de potentiel ont été envoyé sur la planète où nous sommes nées, toi et moi. Te souviens-tu ?

_ C'était... plusieurs millions d'années avant que tu vois le jour. Mais pourquoi seulement des femelles...

Soudain une nouvelle connaissance envahit sa conscience. La femme aux cheveux blancs acquiesça, confirmant ses craintes :

_ Nous n'utilisions pas la technologie de la même manière que les humains. Nous n'avions aucune affinité avec la mécanique et les machines lorsque nous avions besoin d'outils adaptés à une tâche, nous créions des êtres vivants pour l'accomplir. L'étape suivante était logique utiliser le génie génétique pour améliorer notre propre espèce.

_ Mais il y a eu des dérives...

_ Regrettables, intervint une autre femme aux traits étranges. Amalia ne parvenait pas à mettre exactement le doigt sur ce qui la dérangeait dans l'apparence de celle-ci, mais même s'il s'agissait probablement d'une de ses ancêtres, la jeune mutante était certaine que la femme n'avait rien d'humain. Nous avons certes réussi à développer des capacités hors-normes, mais une part non négligeable de la population a développé certains effets secondaires.

_ Une force décuplée, des capacités de régénération sur-développée, une tendance à la sociopathie voir à des formes plus agressives de psychopathie. Il s'agissait des symptômes les plus courants. Nous avons essayé dans un premier temps de les soigner avec des drogues mais au fil des générations, le problème s'aggravait de plus en plus. Finalement, ils ont fini par former des armées pour asseoir leur domination. La seule manière que nous avions de les contrer, c'était les détruire jusqu'au dernier. Nous avons tué nos pères, nos frères, nos compagnons, même nos fils nouveaux-nés. Parce qu'ils étaient tous porteurs de cette démence.

_ Les survivantes ont tenté de redonner vie à notre monde, mais les telluriques et les manipulateurs d'énergie avaient trop perturbé l'équilibre de la planète. Nous n'avions pas les moyens techniques de franchir les années-lumières qui nous séparaient d'une planète habitable, alors nous avons préféré voir si dans un univers alternatif, il n'existait pas un endroit où nous pourrions nous réfugier. A cette époque, nous étions assez nombreuses à posséder les mêmes dons que toi, indiqua une autre femme, dont l'inhumanité était tout aussi flagrante que celle de la précédente. C'est comme cela que nous avons pu maintenir un tunnel entre les deux Terres assez longtemps pour permettre de sauver notre peuple. C'était il y a plus de neuf millions d'années. Nous avons réussi à survivre aux dinosaures, à la grande extinction de la fin de ce que tu appelles le Crétacé...

_ Mais il n'y avait que des femmes, l'interrompit Amalia. A moins que vous ayez emmené des réserves de …

_ Il y aurait eu une chance sur deux que l'enfant soit mâle, remarqua l'une des femmes. Non, nous n'avions rien emporté de l'ancien monde. Nous nous reproduisions par parthénogenèse, comme tes Mélissandre le font encore aujourd'hui. C'était plus sûr...

_ Et ce l'est toujours intervint encore une autre. Mais lorsque les primates sont apparus, certaines d'entre nous ont vu en eux un potentiel qu'elles ont voulu exploiter. Résultat, nous avons répété les erreurs du passé à l'échelle d'une espèce.

_ Les humains portent en eux une partie non négligeables de nos gènes, continua la précédente. Ils portent en eux les mêmes germes de destruction qui ont failli provoquer l'extinction de notre espèce. Mais sous le prétexte que la plupart d'entre eux ont un caractère équilibré, certaines d'entre nous ont commencé à s'apparier avec eux et des enfants sont nés de ces unions. Principalement des femelles mais aussi quelques mâles. Leurs mères ont toujours eu la sagesse de mettre fin à leur misérable existence avant qu'ils deviennent un danger mais de générations en générations, nos filles devenaient de plus en plus humaines, de moins en moins rationnelles...

_ Ma mère a cru bien faire en abandonnant En Sabah Nur dans le désert en un lieu où des nomades pourraient le trouver et l'élever comme l'un des leurs. Elle ne pouvait pas prévoir... commença la sœur d'En Saba Nur.

_ Qu'il deviendrait l'un des leurs, un guerrier sans merci ? Que la culture belliqueuse de ces gens exacerberait son caractère naturel, l'interrompit avec ironie l'une des plus anciennes.

_ J'ai voulu donner une chance à mon enfant, intervint une femme à la silhouette délicate. Une chance de vivre parmi des gens qui le respecteraient et qui apprécieraient ses qualités. Sa force, son courage, son sens de la loyauté... ce n'était qu'un innocent. Aucunes ténèbres ne se dissimulaient en son cœur.

_ J'en suis sûre, appuya spontanément Amalia en fusillant du regard les visages inhumains qui l'entouraient. Peut-être que s'il avait grandi parmi le nôtres, seriez-vous parvenu à lui apprendre à contenir sa violence.

_ C'est ce que tu as brillamment prouvé avec ton cher Ismaël reprit la jumelle d'Apocalypse.

_ Mais, il a plus de trente de plus que moi ! En quoi aurai-je pu l'aider ?

_ Nous avons fait de notre mieux ta grand-mère et moi pour aider ton frère, intervint une femme aux longs cheveux auburn. Ses yeux clairs ressemblaient tant à ceux de Clara qu'Amalia en eut le cœur serré. Pour la première fois de sa vie, sa mère se tenait devant elle et lui parler. Mais lorsqu'il a eu quinze ans, il est devenu évident que nous allions le perdre. Alors nous l'avons chassé du manoir et confier à différents professeurs. Stimuler ses capacités physiques et intellectuelles continuellement était le seule moyen que nous ayons trouvé pour le maintenir sous contrôle et l'empêcher de nuire au reste du monde. Mais quand tu as été conçue... j'ai immédiatement pressenti que toi seule pourrais forger des chaînes assez solides pour retenir sa bête intérieure.

_ Je ne comprends toujours pas, avoua Amalia, perdue.

_ Lorsque je t'ai mise entre ses bras alors que tu n'avais que quelques heures, j'ai vu naître le lien qui vous relie je l'ai vu grandir toutes ces années, et malgré tout ce que je sais du potentiel de destruction qui le possède, j'aurais confié ta vie à Ismaël sans l'ombre d'une hésitation. Même si le visage de sa nouvelle interlocutrice semblait rajeuni de plusieurs décennies, Amalia n'eut aucun mal à la reconnaître :

_ Oh, Grand-mère ! J'espérais tellement que vous soyez auprès des nôtres pour les guider !

_ J'ai eu une vie longue et bien remplie, Amalia. Je n'ai aucun regret d'être passée de l'autre coté du Voile. Et puis, il y a ici des personnes que j'attendais de revoir depuis longtemps, ajouta Adelia en enlaçant sa fille. C'est à toi maintenant que revient la tâche de veiller sur ceux que nous aimons.

Malgré son chagrin, Amalia sentit un sourire éclore sur ses lèvres. Celles à qui elle devait la vie étaient en sécurité et heureuses. Elle n'avait pas le droit de se laisser aller et diminuer leur sacrifice par une tristesse malvenue.

_ J'ai tenté de créer quelque-chose de similaire avec En Sabah Nur lorsque nous avons découvert ce qu'il était devenu, dit la femme aux cheveux blancs. Je me suis présentée à son palais, j'ai obtenu une audience et je l'ai séduit. Ce fut facile étant jumeaux, il existait déjà une connexion entre nous et c'était un homme assez beau dans le genre un peu brute. Amalia se surprit à partager le sourire de son interlocutrice même si pour sa part, c'était l'image d'Ismaël que cette description évoquait. Nous étions follement amoureux continua l'autre. A la fin des moissons suivantes, notre union était officiellement annoncée et je suis devenue reine de son royaume. Petite, ne te fis pas aux regards réprobateurs de toutes ces vieilles sorcières traditionnellement, les unions que la culture dans laquelle tu vis considère comme incestueuses étaient tout à fait tolérées dans la notre du moment qu'il n'y avait pas de tares récurrentes dans le clan. Lorsque nos ancêtres ont mis au point le diagnostic génétique et la thérapie génique, cette dernière défense a disparue car il était possible de déterminer les risques et de soigner les enfants potentiellement affectés. Si tu as pu voir le jour, c'est que les matriarches ont toujours veillé à maintenir une certaine consanguinité dans la population mutante. Sinon, un être tel que toi aurait moins d'une chance sur un milliard d'apparaître sans un programme de sélection génétique sur plusieurs centaines de générations. Et quand on a besoin d'un messie, ce n'est pas trois mille ans plus tard mais tout de suite, asséna la sœur d'Apocalypse en fusillant du regard les ombres qui les entouraient.

_ C'est vrai, admit Liliane alors que toutes se taisaient. Nous avons toujours suivi les lignées qui nous intéressaient, arrangé les unions lorsque cela nous semblait nécessaire. Ismaël, Clara et Amalia ne sont pas nés par hasard.

_ Nous avons été heureux durant plusieurs années, reprit la femme. L'empire que mon frère avait conquis était immense et tout était à faire : logistique, administration...Je parvenais assez bien à le canaliser, à diriger sa soif de puissance vers la création et la préservation de la vie plutôt que la destruction et la mort. En Sabah Nur n'avait jamais été formé pour cela, mais c'était un élève enthousiaste et attentif. La femme fit une pause avant de continuer : Et puis, nos enfant ont grandi. C'étaient aussi des jumeaux et ils nous ressemblaient énormément. Un jour, en les regardant jouer ensemble, leur père a compris qui j'étais.

_ Il a dut se sentir trahi, réfléchit à voix haute Amalia.

_ C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. Il savait bien qu'il n'était pas l'enfant des gens qui l'avaient recueilli et il y avait souvent pensé. En Sabah Nur ne m'a jamais pardonné ma dissimulation. Et quand je lui ai dis que c'était pour le sauver que notre mère l'avait abandonné au désert, il est devenu comme fou. Comme si le seul fait d'avoir dépendu un jour du bon vouloir de qui que ce soit lui était insupportable. Par la suite, son comportement est devenu... erratique. Ses crises de fureur sont devenues de plus en plus fréquentes et de plus en plus violentes. J'ai fini par me rendre compte que nos enfants et moi-mêmes étions en danger. Alors j'ai fui avec eux le plus loin que je pouvais. Mais ce n'était jamais assez. Pire, En Sabah Nur a fini par comprendre que les rêves étranges qu'il faisait parfois étaient les souvenirs d'autres personnes, des souvenirs qui pourraient le mener jusqu'à celles qui l'avaient abandonné jadis. Avant que je puisse donner l'alerte, il avait décimé les trois quart de notre famille. Les femmes, les enfants, tous sans discrimination.

_ Mais vous avez fini par réussi à le bannir...

_ Grâce à des complicités dans l'entourage d'En Sabah Nur. Parmi les gens de savoir et de sciences dont il aimait s'entourer, beaucoup avaient fini par comprendre que leur maître envisageait de transformer le monde de manière radicale. D'une manière qui ne leur plaisait pas, appuya l'ombre qui venait d'intervenir.

_ Alors ils nous ont aidé en nous prévenant des raids et en nous trouvant des refuges lorsque cela était nécessaire. Et lorsque le moment est venu, nous nous sommes assemblés et nous l'avons emprisonné ici. Avec celles qui étaient passé de l'autre coté comme Gardiennes.

_ Ce fut la naissance de la première communauté. Valombre et humains réunis.

_ C'est de la que proviennent tous les mutants ? Douze mille ans et moins d'une centaine de personnes pour produire un tiers de la population mondiale actuelle ? Amalia ne pouvait dissimuler son incrédulité.

_ En Sabah Nur avait mené quelques expériences qui ont porté leurs fruits. En tuant les neuf dixièmes de la population de cinq villages. Les survivants souffraient de graves mutations qui se sont révélées mortelles à moyen terme. Ceux de leurs enfants qui n'étaient pas morts-nés ont vécu un peu plus longtemps et ainsi de suite. Au cours du temps, d'autres mutations sont apparues spontanément. Mais au tout début, nous n'étions qu'une cinquantaine. N'oublies pas que contrairement au reste de l'humanité, nous ne sommes pas sensibles aux épidémies, qu'en temps de guerre, nous avons de meilleures chances de survie et qu'en règle générale, notre espérance de vie est plus élevée que la moyenne. C'est pour cela que nos descendants sont trois milliard aujourd'hui. La femme aux yeux inhumains posa doucement sa main sur l'épaule de sa lointaine descendante : Ne laisses pas En Sabah Nur les dresser les uns contre les autres. Ne les laisses pas s'entre-tuer. Protèges notre famille.

Ce fut les derniers mots qu'entendit Amalia avant de basculer de l'autre coté du Voile et de retrouvait les ténèbres ordinaires d'une nuit sans lune.


End file.
